


Funny Face // Larry Stylinson AU (Based on the Audrey Hepburn classic)

by IzzyMacaroon



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Funny Face, M/M, larry stylinson - Freeform, ziam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 06:02:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 42,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2013807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzzyMacaroon/pseuds/IzzyMacaroon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the fashion world of New York City there’s only one thing that matters. The new “it” thing of the season. In this year’s case, it just might be Louis Tomlinson.</p><p>Harry Styles is a fashion photographer with money to his name and a horrible rep</p><p>Louis Tomlinson is a clever bookshop owner with a oddly memorable features</p><p>Liam Payne is the Editor In Chief of Payne fashion magazine and future owner to Payne publishing</p><p>Niall Horan is Liam’s loud and hungry assistant who always lightens things up</p><p>Zayn Malik is Louis’ old friend and a very well known Indie Artist</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. An Interesting Day at Work

**Author's Note:**

> I got this inspiration as I was watching one of my favourite movies. I hope you like it because I absolutely love writing this!

It was any other day at work, photographing models wearing overly priced, lavish clothes to no end, something Harry Styles loved to do. However he couldn't have been more annoyed at that very moment. The model, clad in head to toe Prada, he was trying to photograph was just not getting the point.

"No. No, El. Listen one more time. You're at an art show and this painting means something to you, it understands you and you understand it." Harry paused, thinking of an idea that he thought just might have solved the problem. "What does it make you feel, El?"

He was hoping for a highly intellectual answer, but all that came out of her mouth was, "Bored."

Harry threw his hands up in defeat, "Take 5!"

Just before the long needed release from tension happened the Editor in chief and pretty much owner (besides his mother of course) of Payne's Fashion magazine, Liam Payne walked into the shoot. Silence followed. Harry turned to look behind him and a smile finally appeared on his face for what felt like hours. "Liam, darling!" Harry said lightly, pulling him into a tight hug. "Haven't seen you in days, where did you disappear off to?"

"I’ve been busy finding our new theme for our January issue,” Liam explained with a small hint of laughter in his voice as he hugged Harry back just as tightly.

“Oh? And have you found it then?” Harry mused, pulling away and looking at him with excitement.

“I most definitely have, it will be all over, in New York, London, Milan and Paris. And if we’re lucky, Singapore."

"So what is it?"

"Blue," Liam said simply.

"Blue," Harry whispered to himself incredulously before saying it louder again with a lot of enthusiasm. "Blue! I like it. No Liam, I love it."

Liam laughed and grinned at Harry, pretty much glowing with pride before his eyes glanced around and he went back to his usual workaholic, cold self. "Why on earth is everyone just sitting around? C'mon get a move on and keep shooting."

"No, no. I'm afraid it's my fault, Li. I just told everyone to take five while I figure out this mess of a shoot." Harry sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. He then narrowed his eyes and whispered, "Do you think it's possible to get someone else? Like Cara or Danielle?"

Liam shook his head, "I'm afraid not. El not working out?"

"No she doesn't understand a thing. She looks the opposite of smart. She looks like a dumb model."

Liam hummed, thinking to himself before telling Harry just what might solve their problems, "What if we try a different background. A different set."

"Of course!" Harry grinned, his eyes shining. "We could use one of those used bookstores on 22nd street."

"Brilliant! Let's pack up and go. Only the necessary people please." Liam yelled out, making the final order to everyone.

"You heard the man. Pack and go," Harry laughed, clasping his hands together in excitement before sticking his own camera into the camera bag and slinging it over his shoulder, taking long strides to get to the exit door where Liam had managed to walk to in complete silence and was patiently waiting for him. “Town car?”

“Would we use anything else, Harry?” Liam smirked, turning to walk through the hallway and into the bright sunlight beaming down on the ice cold New York City, making it almost seem warm. Almost. Liam took out his phone and texted his assistant, Niall, to order a bunch of town cars to carry everyone to the bookshop before paying any attention to Harry, who was now leaning against Liam’s private car. “Harry, for pete’s sake you’re going to get smudge marks on my car, get off.”

Harry chuckled warmly as he took a few steps away from the car, “Alright, Li. Alright. It’s just a car after all.”

“Just a… Just a car? Harry! This is a rolls royce! You should know better than anyone, c’mon. Come on. It’s my baby.”

“You don’t even drive it,” Harry stated, a teasing tone clear in his voice. “You have someone else do it for you.”

“That’s the point, Harry. That is the exact point of having one of these.” Liam squeaked as he gestured both of his hands towards the car.

Harry shook his head, looking at Liam with utter fondness, "Mate, I will never understand you rich people and your strange ways.”

“Oh shut it, Styles. You’re almost just as rich, and you wear more designer than I do. That’s saying something, Haz. It really is.”

Harry chuckled before yanking on the car’s handle and pulling the door open, “After you, sir.” Liam rolled his eyes but climbed in nonetheless, Harry sliding in after him, sitting directly beside him. “Cozy?”

“Oh get off it, Harry. Let’s just go find a good bookshop, yeah?” Liam motioned for the driver to go. “22nd street.”

“An absolute dreary one,” Harry quipped as they both buckled their seat belts. “Got any champagne in here this time?”

“Had it fully stocked just for you,” Liam teased with a roll of his eyes.

“Oh good, you do know how to treat a boy,” Harry snickered, opening the mini fridge and pulling out a bottle. “How about this?”

“Yeah, that’s fine. Please use glasses this time, Harry. You’re a Styles, you can’t be…” Liam trailed off as he watched Harry put the bottle up to his lips. “Doing that.”

Harry grinned at him through the bottle before pouring Liam a glass and held it to him, “you can’t you mean? I have a crappy rep, mate. I can do anything and nothing’s expected of me.”

“I wish you wouldn’t. You still have a chance to clear it up, you know? It’s never too late.” Liam sighed, a frown appearing as he took the glass, swirling it around before taking a sip.

“It is too late, Li. The media won’t change their mind about me, so let’s just… Let’s just leave it okay?” Harry whispered as he looked out the window, a distant look showing over his face. He then plastered on a smile and looked at Liam, “This place, stop here, Liam.”

Liam told the driver to pull over before looking to where Harry was pointing to, “Alright that place looks good. Good eye, Haz.”

Harry beamed before pulling out his phone to text everyone to meet them there and clambering out of the car with Liam in tow. They walked a little ways down before stopping at the store window, Harry peering through the window, “This is perfect.”

Liam nodded in agreement before leaning against the window and relaxing. Harry smirked becoming very smug. Liam eyed him carefully, narrowing his eyes before saying, “What” in an extremely flat voice.

“No leaning against your car, but you’ll lean against someone’s random shop window?” Harry laughed as Liam’s eyes went wide and he took quite a few steps away from the window. “So what’s taking them so long? I’m bored.”

“You’re always bored. You have no patience.”

“Am not. And I have plenty of patience, Li!” Harry huffed and crossed his arms over his chest in defense.

“You are the least patient person I know,” An Irish voice chimed in from behind Harry. Liam peered around Harry’s shoulder as Harry turned a full 180 to see Niall grinning like an idiot. Harry groaned and threw his arms down in defeat, “You both suck.”

“Some more literally than others,” Niall winked towards Liam before bursting in side splitting laughter as Liam squeaked in alarm.

“YOU… YOU JERK!”

“Oh such a good comeback, Liam. He’s so threatened now.” Harry laughed.

“How did this go from Harry to me?” Liam pouted. “I’m the boss here!”

Niall and Harry calmed down from their laughter high before shrugging and Niall piping in, “Because we’re your mates and you can’t threaten us for shit.”

“I hate you both,” Liam grunted.

“Nah, you love us,” Harry grinned ridiculously.

About 5 minutes later the rest of the crew came and they all marched into the bookshop and started setting up without another thought, unlike all of them, especially Liam. “Set that up here, and that there,” Harry shouted out, trying to get the best possible lighting.

“Move around the books, make it less… Less organised.” Liam ordered.

“What on earth are you doing!?” An exasperated and shrill voice yelled from the stairway as a man descended in record time. “Do not move those books! I said don’t… NO! Those stay in, ugh. STop!”

“Niall get him out of the way,” Liam ordered as he helped move around the books.

“Why.. I.. Have you quite finished?” The stranger yelled in complete desperation.

Harry turned to where Niall was now nearing the poor boy and eyed the stranger from head to toe. He was short, well short compared to himself, and had the strongest jawline Harry had ever seen. His eyes were so blue it made anyone who saw them want to drown in them, one eye at a time. With every piece of the boy, although stunning, altogether looked slightly odd. Almost funny.

“Harry!” Liam called out from where he was, fussing over the model’s look. “Haz hurry we need to get this shoot done.”

Harry tore his eyes away from them and went to his camera that was already set up for him. “Alright, alright. El, lean against the bookshelf. Yes, like that. It’s still missing something… hmm.. Oh! Niall bring him here, yes him.”

Niall shrugged and brought the startled person along with him to Harry’s side. “We’ll need you for a couple of shots, take a book and sit in the chair over there.”

“Why on earth would I do that? I don’t even know you and you’re ruining my shop.”

“I’m Harry, now you know me. Just sit over here,” Harry guided him to sit down before handing him a book and having to push him into the chair again as he tried to escape. “Only a few shots and I’ll let you be.”

After a groan of complete surrender, the boy took the book and opened it, pretending to read it. “Oh sit up straight,” Liam groaned. “People and their posture. And head held high like you’re proud to be reading… Pride & Prejudice.”

After a few shots of having the boy in it, Harry and Liam had Niall pull him away. Eventually they got annoyed of his constant pestering and Liam had Niall wait with him outside. An hour of that and they packed up and one by one filed out, all except Harry, who stayed back to start piling up books to be put away.

The boy finally stepped back into his shop, “Oh no… Oh no, this’ll take hours.”

Harry poked his head up from behind one of the short bookshelves, “I’m sorry we made such a mess.. We didn’t realise. It’s not like Liam and I to handle a shoot like that.”

“Oh it’s alright, I guess. The place needed to be reorganised anyway.” He sighed as he started picking up books and stacking them.

They worked in silence for a few minutes before Harry decided it was too quiet and boring, “I never caught your name”

“Oh it’s uh, Louis.” He replied. “You’re um.. Barry, right?

“Harry,” He chuckled.

“Well Harry, thank you for staying back, but you really should.. You should just go.”

Harry shook his head and continued stacking, “Nonsense, you can’t do this all on your own.”

“No really it’s fine,” Louis said in a pressing tone. “It’ll be fine.”

Louis took the book out of Harry’s hands and motioned for him to go with his head, before he started to put a few books back on the shelf. With a lot of skepticism, Harry finally left Louis alone and waited on the street to hail a cab. 

For the entire ride, the only thing he could think about was Louis. Louis and his extremely odd but strikingly stunning everything. In fact, it wasn't until Niall came bounding into Harry's office and hour after he got back, begging him to convince Liam to come clubbing with them, that Louis finally left his head. With a hearty laugh Harry shrugged and agreed to help the desperate Niall out, thankful for the easy distraction.

"He does need to relax before fashion week starts stressing him out," Harry chuckled.

"Well hurry then! I need a drink," Niall replied.

"You always need a drink, Ni." Harry pointed out as he got up and grabbed his bag, following the blonde Irish to the lift to take to Liam's floor.

"Why does Payne magazine have to have 2 floors to it?" Niall groaned, frantically pressing the up button.

"As opposed to..?"

"As to one floor like every other bloody magazine!"

“I assume because fashion is more important than everything else.”

Niall snorted and shook his head, “Oh yeah you fashion zombies would say that with your lack of food.”

“Excuse you, I eat,” Harry glared, stepping into the elevator after it finally showed up.

“Yeah but less than normal and only gross healthy food,” Niall made a show of shivering in disgust. “And you’re definitely a fashion zombie.”

Harry rolled his eyes and pressed floor 21 before leaning against the railing on the side of the lift. Only Niall would complain about fashion then work at a fashion magazine. He claimed it was because it paid well, but Harry knew it was because of all the models that came through. Only a few seconds later and the lift was stopping on the floor and Harry and Niall walked out, heading straight for Liam’s office; Niall with pure determination, Harry with his usual relaxed demeanor.

“Payne!” Niall called out as he entered the room, startling Liam greatly. “Get your stuff you’re coming out with us tonight.”

Liam shook his head frantically and went straight back to what he was doing, “Definitely not, Niall. I have too much work to do and you know that.”

“You do not, I already got you ahead of schedule without you knowing.” Niall stated with pride.

“Well then, I will stay ahead,” Liam retorted.

“Li,” Harry started. “You haven’t been seen in over a month doing anything outside work. The press will eventually figure it out and either never pap you again or turn this into a story about how you work too much.”

“Fine,” Liam mumbled. “I’ll go. But we’re all stopping at the flat and changing into better clothing.”

“Sounds good to me. I could use a pre-drink.” Niall declared. “Taking your car then, Li. I want to raid your fridge.”

They waited a bit before Liam had everything he needed and heading back towards the lift. “I drank the good champagne already,” Harry informed randomly as he slung his arm over Liam who gave him an annoyed but relaxed look.

“Don’t you have a boyfriend or something you can go put your arm around?” Liam scolded, pushing Harry’s arm off.

“But Li, you are my something,” Harry teased.

“You guys are annoying and gross. ‘Specially you Harry.” Niall laughed as he pushed the down button. His blue eyes were sparkling and Louis’ own startlingly blue eyes flashed into Harry’s mind and his thoughts started to wander. “Haz..? Haz. Harry!”

Harry shook his head to come out of it and looked at Niall who was entering the elevator after Liam. He immediately followed the two, his face turning a soft shade of pink.

"You okay, Harry?" Liam asked, concern clear in his voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine, sorry. Just zoned out for a sec." Harry explained.

"Alright well let's hurry when we get to the flat. I am so needing a night out." Niall said being his usual unserious self, leading the way straight to Liam's car, not hesitating to pour everyone a drink demanding that they make it a good night.


	2. Tomlinson and Malik

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry, Liam and Niall go out for a night and run into a couple of familiar faces.

"Liam, Harry, hurry up so we can leave before the clubs get to crowded," Niall yelled from the front room. He was already to go in jeans and a button up shirt, the top two buttons were as usual, unbuttoned.

Liam came out a few seconds later,wearing jeans and a T-shirt, strange for someone like him but he wasn't out to get laid like Niall so it didn’t really matter. "I'm ready, mate." He joined Niall on the couch as they both waited for Harry to finish getting ready. "He's always last."

"Yeah and I always look the best," Harry retorted as he walked into the room. He was wearing Prada shoes, Louis Vuitton navy blue pants and a printed Burberry shirt with a Salvatore Jacket; Harry looked fashionable to only those who understood fashion that's for sure. Niall loved to pretend he wasn’t one of those people.

"You so do not," Niall roared in laughter, throwing his head back as Harry crossed his arms and pouted.

Liam then smacked Niall’s head, “You work in fashion you should know better. What kind of Jacket is he wearing, Niall? Answer or I won’t buy drinks tonight.”

Niall made a face before answering with a mumbled voice, “It’s from Salvatore Ferragamo’s new collection, Harry got it because he shagged the designer.”

“I did not!” Harry whined. “That was something the media made up, you can’t seriously think I would just for a jacket.”

“Niall, honestly, it’s Harry’s new favourite piece and you’re going to ruin it for him. Apologise.” Liam insisted, keeping the two in line as always.

Niall rolled his eyes, “Sorry, Haz. I know you got it because you photographed the new collection.”

“I forgive you,” Harry sighed, shoving his hands in his pockets and tried digging a hole in the carpet with his designer clad foot. “Can we go to a bar instead? A nice one of course, but I don’t feel like clubbing tonight. I just want to drink and listen to hipster music without too many people around… If I’m caught out again running into a celebrity or something, that’ll be the 5th time this month.”

Niall and Liam went serious and Niall pulled Harry over to them as Liam spoke, “Harry… You really can’t be letting this whole player image get to you. It’s messed up and not true.”

“I know it’s not but like… It’s frustrating. Even my mum believes the rumours. Says it’s just like me to go off and use my money to get people in bed.”

“It isn’t like you, Harry and it’ll never be you.” Liam reassured softly.

“We’ll go to a bar tonight, yeah? And drinks are on Liam, so what could go wrong?” Niall smiled, earning a soft laugh from Harry. “Let’s go get drunk, shall we?”

Niall stood up and slung his arm over Harry’s shoulder and led him to the door with Liam following behind and shouting, “Okay, but not too drunk right? Right guys? Guys!” The two boys laughed at him as they led the way to the flat’s door.

They made it to the bar Liam suggested, claiming there would be good hipster music. It was a little more crowded than any normal bar but was definitely better than a club. So all 3 of them ordered a drink and Liam paid before they climbed into one of the booths at the back near the stage. All 3 had a beer in their hand and were talking and laughing loudly, Liam finally relaxed and Harry felt safe from prying eyes.

“This won’t get us drunk at all, I’m ordering shots.” Niall shouted before flagging someone down and getting 6 shots of tequila.

“Niall I am not having 2,” Liam said pointedly.

“You have no reason not to, so you will,” Harry smirked as the shots arrived and he lifted one up, waiting for the other two boys to do the same. “To Liam finally coming out…. As in coming out to hang out.”

Niall and Liam laughed before clinking their shot glasses together and downing the tequila.

“I’m taking the second now,” Harry said as he picked up the second shot glass and downed it as well. Niall, extremely impressed with Harry, did the same and they both looked at Liam expectantly before he rolled his eyes and downed his second as well. “Happy?” He asked as Niall laughed and Harry simply nodded. A voice then boomed from the stage and they all turned their attention to it.

“We have a very special guest playing for us tonight. A wonderful man who caught his big break playing right here 2 years ago. Please welcome Zayn Malik.” The man said before walking off the stage and probably the most attractive person alive took the stage and a few girls screamed from the booth next to them.

“Is that..?” Harry started before Liam and Niall nodded.

“Yup. It’s the Zayn Malik alright.” Liam stated, a little surprised that they ended up at the same place when one year ago they met at a club in London.

“Hey remember when Harry got photographed and-” Niall was cut off easily by Liam.  
“Yes and we don’t need a reminder.” Liam spat. “Now shut up.”

They all turned their attention back to Zayn who was starting to sing something upbeat and Niall immediately announced he was going to dance before skipping to the middle of the room where the mini crowd was in front of the stage.

“Probably going to find someone to hook up with,” Liam laughed. “Hey Haz… I know we’re out to have a good time but I need to bring this up to you before tomorrow.”

“Yeah alright. Niall’s not here so you know I won’t stop you,” Harry smiled, motioning for Liam to go on as he sat back in his seat.

“Well Payne’s going to be looking for the it female model and it male model of the magazine. The one who will do every other cover, rotating between both of course. I was wondering if you’d help me pick out between the choices?”

“Yeah of course. Don’t even have to ask me, Li. I’ll just help!” Harry assured before Niall came back to them with someone in tow. Well not just someone, behind him was the same person he kept thinking about at random times since the bookstore, Louis.

“Guys! Look who I found in the crowd,” Niall sang. “It’s Louis Tomlinson. From the bookshop early today.”

So Tomlinson was his last name, Harry thought before waving once to Louis. “Uh. Good to see you again.”

“Yeah good to see you. I’m sorry about leaving your shop such a mess." Liam being proper as always, took his wallet out. "Let me pay you for the inconvenience we caused."

"Oh no no that's quite alright." Louis replied hesitantly.

"Liam. Mate. If you want to pay him, fine. But do it all proper like and invite him to the office. You are not working right now so stop acting so.. So Payne like and start acting Liam like." Niall's exclaimed. "Just treat him as a friend. Not a work acquaintance." Liam moved to put his wallet back but Niall's snatched it before he could. "Nope. I'm getting another round of drinks. What do you guys want?"

Louis looked a little alarmed at Niall's actions but of course Harry and Liam weren't fazed.

Harry was the first to answer, "champagne please. Nicest they have.” He shook his head. No just make it moët. That's always good.".

Liam answered second, "Water for me. I'm the designated driver now knowing you two."

"You have a driver... Oh whatever. You're horrible with hangovers anyways. Harry's worst. But okay." Niall shrugged. "Louis?"

"Oh um.. I'll get my own thanks." He smiled sheepishly.

"Nonsense. Liam's got plenty of money to blow, so does Harry. So knock yourself out." Niall grinned.

"Yeah honestly, Louis. Let us buy you a drink." Harry said with a soft smile, his dimples just showing enough.

"Alright. A beer will be fine thanks."

"And a round of shots for all of us except Liam!" Niall shouted. "Li, help me out?"

Liam nodded and slid out of the booth, following Niall to the bar leaving Louis and Harry behind.

"So..." Louis breathed as he sat across from Harry.

"So.." Harry drawled. "Did you clean up the shop alright?"

"Oh yeah. My friend came and helped me finish before we headed here," Louis explained, his eyes sparkling with pride.

"I could've helped you," Harry bit his lip.

"I'm sure you had loads more to do than help me pick up that old place." Louis shrugged loosely. Harry could tell Louis had definitely had a few drinks before Niall found him. He could feel his own starting to affect him.

"Yeah. But still. Editing the Channel shoot could've waited."

"You edit the Channel pictures?" Louis gaped. "As in you get to decide what touches up what in pictures that people all around the world look at?"

"Yeah.. I mean. I'm a fashion photographer and I wouldn't let anyone else touch up my pictures.. So I do it."

"Why don't just leave it then?"

"Leave what?" Harry's brow furrowed in confusion.

"Leave the pictures be. Show the women as they really are." Louis explained flatly.

"That's not really ideal, I mean-"

"You mean it's not ideal in society because their idea of a perfect woman or man is impossible to reach?" Louis retorted sharply.

"I-I just like the clothes I swear," Harry stammered randomly, defending himself in an obscure way for no reason.

Louis hummed and tapped his fingers on the table, "sure."

Harry frowned but before he could say something, Niall and Liam came over to the table carrying the drinks. Liam sliding in next to Harry, and Niall next to Louis.

"Brilliant. Thank you boys," Louis quipped, taking his beer and glancing at Harry, his blue eyes burning the top of Harry's curly head from where it was bowed down.

"Yeah thanks," Harry muttered before sipping his champagne. Typical, Louis thought, inwardly rolling his eyes at Harry's choice of drink.

"Liam," Harry started, glancing at Louis before looking at where his words were directed. "Louis was just commenting on my clothes, care to explain what each piece is from?"

"Glady, Haz." Liam laughed as Niall snorted. "The shoes are from Prada, naturally. Pants are from Louis Vuitton. Shirt, Burberry and that jacket he's wearing. That is from Salvatore's newest collection and isn't even available yet. But the man himself gave it to Harry for photographing the new collection."

"Okay you both need to stop with this fashion thing outside of work. It's annoying," Niall complained.

Louis laughed, "so they're always like this?"

"Always. But I guess that's probably 'cause they grew up with the stuff. Wealth like that doesn't just happen to people their age." Niall gulped down half of his beer by the time Louis had registered it.

"Oh okay," was all Louis could say. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Harry smirking in success.

"Louis! There you are babes," Someone called out, making them all turn that way. Zayn Malik was standing there with a drink in his hand and a girl on his arm.

"Oh shit sorry zayn! I ran into a friend." Louis rushed, guilt evident on his face.

"That's alright." Zayn laughed. "So you know Harry Styles and his posse then?"

Louis looked at Harry, his eyes wide with a hint of horrified in them, and Harry assumed he figured he didn’t know exactly what Harry he was, but now he did; and he did not look happy with it. "Oh. I didn't even know. I swear. Honestly, I just ran into Niall here."

Zayn smiled, "ah right. Niall's a good lad. Payne's not bad either."

Liam's eyes narrowed, "We don't need judgement from the likes of you. So sod off."

"Whatever," Zayn shrugged. "Lou, you ready to go?” When Louis didn’t understand why he had to leave, Zayn added, “Party at Perrie's?"

"Oh right!" Louis scooted closer to Niall before the blonde finally moved and he could get out. "Well nice to see you Niall and Liam... Styles."

With that, Louis, Zayn and whoever Zayn had with him disappeared into the crowd. Niall let out a sigh of relief and took a well needed shot.

"Who knew we'd end up seeing him and speaking to him again. Or that Louis was the guy's friend. I mean did you see the look on Louis’ face when he realised-" Niall chimed.

"Niall. Shut up." Harry shouted.

Both Liam and Niall both looked at Harry alarmed before realisation hit them both. They were being idiots for not really seeing the situation, Niall was especially to blame.

"Oh god... I've done it again. Haz I'm so sorry... I'm being insensitive." Niall gulped

Harry shook his head and didn’t say a word. He picked up his glass of champagne and finished it quickly, glad for the feeling of alcohol taking over his system. “Harry,” Liam tried.

"No. I just want to go home. Before anyone realises who I am and I get caught being at the same bar as him." Harry almost whimpered. "Please not again."

"Of course, Harry. Of course."

Harry then took the two remaining shots and downed them both before taking Liam's outstretched hand and letting him and Niall lead out of the bar and onto the street. They had to wait for Liam's car to come pick them up at the curb for quite a few minutes and by the time it had arrived Harry was most definitely feeling more than a buzz. Liam and Niall were both only tipsy and were silently thankful for that because Harry was a frowning mess. Pre-drinks had not been a good idea

When the car finally arrived, Liam went in first, followed by Harry then Niall. Harry had then taken the liberty of opening up the mini bar and pulling out a bottle of whiskey as Niall and Liam had started arguing about how hard Niall slammed the door. He brought the bottle up to his lips as Liam saw him; Liam, being Liam, took the bottle and handed it to Niall.

“I think that’s enough, Haz. How about some water instead?” Liam opened the fridge and pulled out a bottle of water and offered it to Harry.

“Niall had a point,” Harry muttered as he took the bottle reluctantly. “Louis’ face said it all. His mind was made up about me the moment he figure out who I was.”

“Who cares what some crappy bookshop owner thinks about you. Especially if he judges you without really knowing you.” Liam gave Niall a look before hugging Harry tightly.

“Yeah,” Niall started, running a hand through Harry’s hair. “Louis’ got nothing on you anyway. He’s got crappy style, right mate?”

Leave it to Niall to think of something that would make Harry laugh at any time, the lack of seriousness from that boy really paid off.

“Probably the truest thing Niall has ever said,” Liam laughed lightly, his eyes crinkling slightly squeezing Harry once more before pulling his arms away. “Shall we watch Toy Story tonight then?”

“No!” Both Harry and Niall said at the same time, Niall almost begging not to watch it again. Even though it was Liam’s favourite movie and that boy could watch it a million times and not get tired of it, that didn’t mean Harry and Niall were willing to do it every single time it got suggested. “Let Harry choose the movie tonight. I am not watching Toy Story again,” Niall pleaded desperately.

“Fine, that’s fair enough. Order pizza too? I’m starving,” Liam shrugged, for once not putting up a fight about the movie.

“Always good for food and you know it,” Niall grinned. “What movie then, Haz?”

“Can we watch The Devil Wears Prada?” Harry asked sheepishly. The other two boys nodded and smiled, happy to watch anything Harry wanted.

They arrived back at the flat, ordering pizza before getting into more comfortable clothes and putting the movie in. The rest of the night ended up eating junk food and watching movies while sprawled out on the couch, Harry right in the middle of his two best friends and nothing could have possibly been better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is chapter 2. I know the chapters are a bit short right now, but they'll get longer as the series goes on. Hope you're enjoying it so far! If you don't like the Zayn Malik in this, I'm sorry but I promise you he'll get better. It's also a Ziam end game so calm your tits. Thank you so much for reading x


	3. The Unsuspected Choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Payne fashion magazine decides on the female and male models. However it's all up to getting the male model to agree to such a thing.

Saturday, a perfect day to relax and do nothing like any normal person would do, but no. Liam demanded Harry and Niall both come into work, his excuse was the urgency of a top secret meeting that they both knew was just a load of crap. Either way they ended up in the office’s meeting room with coffee in their hands, Harry extremely grumpy and slightly hungover and Niall being his usual chipper self. Liam was setting up the meeting, explaining the idea about the 2 models and asking those who were there their ideas of who should be chosen.

“Cara, we should get her,” Gillian suggested, earning groans from a few.

“She’s becoming overused and she’s nearly impossible to get,” Harry sighed before taking another sip of his coffee. Liam nodded in agreement before crossing out Cara’s name on the list he had just started making on the whiteboard. Silence flooded the room as everyone tried desperately to think of good models to use.

“What about Eleanor? Besides what happened yesterday she’s an excellent model and we’ve never done wrong about hiring her,” Harry blurted out, his voice still dripping with sleep.

“You know, that’s not a bad idea,” Liam pointed out as everyone muttered in agreement. “I say let’s use her unless something else comes up then?” Again agreements could be heard around the room, so Liam wrote Eleanor’s name on the board and circled it. “Now for the male model.”

Names were being tossed around to no end, but for some reason they could not think of a proper male model. They thought of Spencer, Christian, Levi but still even the best didn’t seem quite right. Harry ended up giving up thinking and let his tired mind wander to other things, easily going to Louis, always going to Louis. He had really good modeling features even though he was short. His perfectly quiffed hair, strong jawline, high cheekbones and eyes that definitely stood out. The words slipped out of his mouth before he could stop them, “Louis. We should get Louis.”

“Louis?” Tiffany wondered, confused as to who that even was.

“Tomlinson.” Liam clarified flatly, eyes drowning in confusion. “Why would we get Louis, Harry?”

“Just think about it. He’s got the perfect facial features. Something that would be so easy to photograph with barely any touch ups, and would be unforgettable. If you need proof, I have the mockups from the shoot yesterday and he pretty much stole the whole shot from El. We all know that’s hard to do from someone like her.”

Niall, who had said hardly anything up to that point finally offered his input, “You know, Harry’s right. I know my input doesn’t matter much, but I can see a good model just as good as you guys can. Louis is model material.”

Liam hummed in thought before finally nodding, “Alright. Harry show me those pictures of Louis and Eleanor and I’ll finalise the choice then. I guess until then, we can all go home and relax for the rest of the weekend.”

“Fucking finally,” Niall shouted, earning a laugh from Harry. They all eagerly packed everything up, Liam being the slowest, so the 3 of them were the last to leave. By the time they were piling in the car, Niall was already begging to go grab lunch.

“Please, I’m fucking starving and I want food,” Niall groaned, slouching down in his seat.

“Can’t we order in, I just want to go back home,” Harry whined.

“Nope, not this time. I refuse to stay in all day again on Saturday and Sunday. We’re going to grab lunch. We’ll go to that stupid French place you love so much if it’ll make you happy but we’re going out,” Niall decided, telling the driver where to go, not bothering to check with Liam.

“Fine. But after lunch we’re stopping at Hermes to get a new scarf then,” Harry insisted, pulling out his phone to check on the latest gossip, immediately zoning out of anything Niall and Liam had started talking to. He went straight to the prime gossip pages and checked the first headline, ‘Perrie Edwards hosts the party of the month.’ The entire article talked about how if you were any real musician in New York, that party would’ve been the place to be. He inwardly laughed harshly at that, remembering that was where Louis and Zayn headed to the previous night. Going to the next headline he saw what he should have expected, “Fuck!”

Niall and Liam turned their attention to Harry, glancing at what he was looking at on his phone. “Oh shit,” Liam gaped, taking the phone and clicking on the article. “A drunk Harry Styles was at a local bar last night seen talking to Zayn Malik with his posse Niall Horan and Liam Payne clearly helping him chat it up. Looking for another good night with Zayn? As if that was even a question. Evidence shows he got easily rejected as he is seen taking more shots after Zayn left him and Liam and Niall having to lead him outside. Must’ve been a huge blow to Harry’s ego being rejected by Zayn for the second time, after all Zayn has been the only celebrity to turn down Harry’s all to known charm…” Liam read, locking the phone and handing it back to Harry, clearly pissed off.

“How could they even make that assumption again!” Niall hissed, his jaw clenching. “He was attacking you, it’s obvious in those stupid photos they took.”

Harry just shrugged it off, pretending like it didn’t bother him a bit, “Just leave it, guys. We all know it was bound to happen this week. They were fishing for a story because it’s not a good week without Harry Styles banging someone and it was the only thing they were going to get. They know that I don’t go out on weekends now, or at least am not seen unless there’s a party or something.”

“Doesn’t it bother how much they think they know about your life, Harry?”

“Yeah, but if I let it get to me too much it’d be too big of a problem to handle, so let’s just forget about it and move on. I’m getting an Hermes scarf and a new coat somewhere. Any suggestions, Li?” Harry changed the subject without missing a beat, and Niall knew to drop it then.

“Hmm… Armani or Burberry I’d guess. If not those, try Michael Kors.” Liam supplied, helpful as always. Harry smiled at Liam and nodded, leaning back, closing his eyes and relaxing in his chair while yawning. “Need more coffee?”

“Mmm yeah probably would be a good idea. We had way too late of a night to be coming into work, Li. That really could’ve waited until Monday or I guess at least Sunday.” Harry responded sleepily, keeping his eyes closed and not bothering to listen to Liam’s response. Soon enough Liam and Niall were starting their own conversation, which took an interesting turn as Harry was starting to drift off. He only heard a little from both boys.

“I’m worried about him, Li,” Niall whispered, a frown evident in his voice.

“Yeah, me too, but we just gotta play along. If he wants to ignore it then we should too.” Liam said. That was the last thing Harry remembers hearing because the next thing he knows the boys are shaking him awake, letting him know they had arrived at the French cafe. With Niall eagerly leading the way, they got a table and all sat around in, looking over the menu.

“I’m getting a salad,” Harry announced randomly, as if it was necessary that the other boys knew which earned a snort from Niall. “What?”

“It’s just like you to pick the healthiest thing on the menu,” Niall mused without looking up from the menu. “I’m getting a burger.”

“It’s lunch, I always have a salad for lunch,” Harry pouted before scrunching his nose in disgust at Niall’s option. “At least I’m not eating a greasy burger.”

“And I’m going to have a chicken wrap,” Liam informed as Niall opened his mouth to say something else to Harry. “Sparkling water as well, guys?”

Harry glared at Niall before turning his attention to Liam and shaking his head, “I’m going to have a glass of wine today.”

“You know that actually sounds like a good idea, let’s just get a bottle,” Niall agreed, the previous small argument easily becoming forgotten.

After ordering and waiting a bit of time, their food finally came followed by a comfortable silence as they all ate and finished it off. "Want me to call Louis and ask him to come in on Monday?" Niall randomly asked before taking a sip of his own wine.

"I have to finalise it first, Niall. You know that," Liam answered in between bites as he was still working on his food.

"You know Harry's right and you trust him, so why does it matter about stupid photo finalising?"

Liam shrugged and nodded looking at Harry for his opinion, "Do you think he's right?"

"Yeah. When is he ever wrong? Wait don't answer that." Harry chuckled to himself. "But really, we will use him so just go ahead and get it done."

Niall grinned and pulled out his cell phone, "You lads are lucky I got his number yesterday while you were muckin' about." After scrolling through his list of contacts he found Louis' number and pressed call. It took a few rings before the phone was picked up.

"Hello?" The voice said.

"Is this Louis Tomlinson?" Niall questioned, putting the phone on speaker.

"No but I'll get him. One sec." The voice again said. "Lou, it's for you."

"I bloody know it's for me, it's my phone you twat," Louis sassed before a shuffling sound was heard followed by a more clear Louis. "Hello, this is Louis."

"Louis!" Niall called out, earning a few hushes from nearby tables. "It's me Niall Horan."

"Niall?" Louis asked his voice oozing confusion. "Why on earth are you calling me? I didn't leave anything, did I?"

"No, mate. You didn't." A pause. "I was actually wondering if you could come by Payne's fashion mag on Monday morning."

"Um.. Why would I do that?"

"Because. I need you to help me with something."

"Why not just have Liam or Styles do it? Or an assistant?" Louis emphasised Harry's last name with a touch of annoyance. Liam and Niall glanced at Harry, obviously uncomfortable with the way Louis said it.

"Because Liam and Harry," Niall retorted. "Have way too important things to do, like run a magazine and photograph people all day. And I am the assistant, mate. There's nobody to help but you."

There was a few seconds of silence before Louis was speaking again, "Alright I'll come in. I'll have Perrie watch the shop. What time do you want me?"

Niall glanced at Liam, waiting for a given time. '10:00' Liam mouthed. "10 would be good," Niall spoke.

"See ya at 10 then, mate." Louis stated which followed with a goodbye that Niall returned before hanging up.

"There we have it. Monday at 10." Niall grinned like he just solved world hunger or something.

 

The rest of the weekend seemed to pass painfully slow to Harry; by the time Monday morning rolled around he was eager to get the planned Louis meeting over with. Even then Louis was late, leaving him trying to focus on touching up pictures, waiting to be called into Liam's office to confront Louis about the offer. It wasn’t like he was nervous about what to say or how to try and persuade him, no, he was nervous about how Louis would treat him now; especially after how they got into a small argument just minutes before Zayn Malik showed up on Friday.

Finally, 15 minutes later than the agreed time, Harry’s assistant knocked on his door, letting him know that Louis was on his way to Liam’s office. With a shaky eagerness, Harry put his computer on sleep and strode to the elevator, waited the short time in it to get to the 21st floor then made his way to Liam’s office where Niall and Louis were sitting in front of Liam’s desk. Harry knocked on the open door before going straight in as Niall and Louis both turned around. His eyes met Louis’ and Louis immediately faced back forward. “Door?” Harry asked, his hand on the handle.

“Yes," Liam nodded in his business like self. "Thank you, Harry."

Harry smiled and shut the door softly behind him before walking over to the 3 boys and standing awkwardly with his hands in his pockets. "Did I miss anything important?"

"Nah, we were just talking, mate." Niall sat up in his chair and leant forward.

"Okay can I ask why I'm really here then?" Louis frowned, the lie from Niall being completely clear to him at that point. "Is this about Friday? Because I don't regret anything and I guarantee Zayn doesn't either."

Harry visibly winced, knowing exactly what it was in reference to. Liam glanced at Harry with pity in his eyes, earning a glare from Harry because he really did hate any form of pity. He then moved to sit on Liam's desk as he responded, breaking the silence that fell in the room, "No. We're not the kind of people to do that, Louis Tomlinson. Instead, we'd like to offer you something that would be stupid to refuse."

"Oh? And what on earth could that exciting offer be." Louis sassed with mock enthusiasm and a soft glare hidden in his blue blue eyes. "Seriously, Styles, do tell."

Harry's facade fell for a mere second before he brought back his usual demeanor. "We think that you are the most unique person we've ever seen-"

"Gee," Louis interrupted. "Thanks. Cause unique is generally used as a compliment. Right."

"Louis," Niall almost whined. "Listen to him, really." With a heavy huff, Louis shrugged and nodded, motioning Harry to continue.

"Thank you," Harry said even though he had no reason to. "What we had decided was," Harry paused. "We want you to be Payne's official male model."

A heavy silence fell as all eyes had fallen on Louis, who was staring dumbfounded at Harry. Seconds passed before a laugh escaped Louis' lips, "You.. You're joking, right?"

Harry blinked as Liam answered, "No. He's quite serious, Louis. This would be a brilliant opportunity for you. You'd get loads of free clothes, access to places you wouldn't have without Zayn and probably a few Zayn couldn't get to, and a generous pay."

"I'm sorry but being a model? That's ridiculous. Models are all just anorexic, fake, and photoshopped."

"Lou." Niall tried, Harry almost wincing, almost, at the nickname he went for. "I know you think down on the fashion world, and I get it because I used to as well, but if you get to do a job just to smile and look pretty for a camera, wouldn't you do it? At least for the money?"

When Niall wanted to be helpful, he was helpful and now it seemed like Louis was actually considering it. Harry was almost wanting Louis to say no, but that would mean personal life getting way too deep in the way and not his professional view on things. So he ignores those thoughts just for then, going instead to the small amount of hope he had towards Louis.

"Can I have a bit to think about it then?" Louis softly plead, taking the whole thing more seriously.

"We can only give you 15 minutes, because if you say no we have to hurry and find a different model to replace you." Liam explained carefully.

Louis nodded, "alright. 15 minutes then."

They all eventually left except Liam, Niall saying something about making an appointment for Liam, leaving Harry with Louis. Lovely. "I uh- I have work to do. You can just wander around I guess," Harry told Louis, wanting to get away as fast as he could without being too rude.

"Wander around I will," Louis nodded once before turning on his heels and walking off.

Harry took a shaky sigh of relief, and went off towards the lifts to go down to his own office. He was just hitting the down button when Gillian came jogging over to him. "Harry." She breathed. "So glad I caught you. There's a problem with the samples we took on Friday, Sarah said they're unevenly done. Check it out?"

"Oh yeah, sure. I'll head over to the prints now then," Harry smiled before walking to the print room.

"Thank you, Harry!" Gillian yelled after him. "You're the best."

“Yeah yeah,” Harry called back, not turning around as he did. He walked to the print room and found nobody there. “Lovely,” Harry muttered to himself, looking around for the sample pictures, finding them on the back table. He picked them up and looked them over carefully before groaning because they were in fact, unevenly done. Sometimes he hated his job because how hard is it to make sure paper is correctly put in. “C’mon. It’s paper. PAPER.”

“Wow. You’re smart and talking to yourself,” A venomous, sarcastic voice snarked from behind Harry. “Now I’m impressed.”

Harry spun around, the pictures still in his giant paws, to see Louis leaning against the doorframe with a smug look on his face. “Oh, it’s you. Hello Louis Tomlinson.”

“Well hello, Styles.” Louis responded, crossing his arms, almost challenging Harry for no apparent reason. “Having fun with yourself then? Hard time getting people to talk to you, is it?”

Harry’s brow furrowed in an attempt to cover the hurt, “No, people actually respect me here, Louis Tomlinson. Something you seem to be unable to comprehend.”

“Oh I comprehend, I just don’t respect people who don’t deserve it.”

“Why do you hate me?” Harry asked flatly, as he turned around and dropped the papers onto the table. “I haven’t done anything to you.”

“Yet.”

Harry clenched his fist, his whole body showing a clear mixture of discomfort and anger, “I’m sorry if me doing my job makes you feel that way. But I swear, I won’t do anything to make you uncomfortable, especially here in a workplace.”

“Oh? But if it’s somewhere else?”

“Just stop, okay? Stop.” Harry turned back around, anger flashing in his eyes. “Take the damn job. Don’t pass up a huge opportunity like this because of me.”

Louis snorted, “You think this is about you?” Harry frowned. “No, it’s about the stupid fashion’s world’s way of confusing everyone what is beautiful and what isn’t. Making perfect impossible to reach. Remember, Styles? I’ve explained this before.”

“Fine. You think it’s like that. Look at these pictures and tell me, do they look that different from yourself?” Harry almost growled as he picked up a picture with Louis on it and held it out for him to see. Louis then stepped away from the doorframe and walked over to Harry and took the picture in his hand, looking at it in amazement.

“Okay, so it doesn’t look that much different.” Louis admitted, finally seeing things through Harry’s eyes, if only just barely.

“Exactly. I proved your point wrong, now tell me you won’t take this offer.”

Louis held the picture out for Harry to take, “Alright, Styles. I’ll take it. Only on one condition. You keep your hands off of me. I don’t want to be another one of your arm candy or whatever they’re called now. Whores?”

Harry bit back a comment, clenching his fist until his nails were digging into his palm, “I’ll have no problem with that.”

“Yeah, you say that now. We both know it’s a lie.” Louis laughed sarcastically, leaving a smirk on his face after he was done. “Let’s just get back to Liam.”

Harry just nodded, afraid he’d say something horrible if he opened his mouth, following Louis out of the room and down the hallway, into Liam’s office. Niall was in there having Liam sign something, and they both looked up, giving curious looks as to why they were even together.

“I’ve decided to do it.” Louis announced to all, not waiting to be addressed by Liam at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's short, but I couldn't make it longer based off on what the following chapters are like. Yes I'm chapters ahead while posting this. So I can promise they get plenty longer as it goes on and the story starts to take more of a shape as well.
> 
> If you're ever looking to find me my tumblr name is livewhileharryxlou and I am starting a tag for the fic


	4. Under My Skin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The First Shoot

“I’ve decided to do it.” Louis announced to all, not waiting to be addressed by Liam at all. “Can someone else photograph me besides Styles though?”

“Harry’s the best fashion photographer there is, no way. Besides that’s a little extreme no matter what you think of him,” Liam almost scolded, trying to keep his personal tone away from his work. “So can you start tomorrow? We have to get the cover done as soon as possible.”

“Yeah, that’s fine. Have Niall text me details by tonight, yeah? And what about a contract?” Louis leaned forward against the back of a chair.

“We’ll have a contract written out for you by the end of the shoot,” Liam smiled assuredly. “See you then.”

Louis nodded and said a goodbye to Liam and Niall before walking past Harry with a glare. Harry looked at Liam and Niall and sighed heavily, shaking his head, “I swear. He’s going to kill me.”

“Oh you’ll be fine, mate. This is just an excuse to get drunk every weekend!” Niall laughed. “Besides, did you see his ass?”

“Niall, I swear sometimes you’re more gay than Harry. What is wrong with you? Go look at some boobs,” Liam chuckled, turning back to the papers Niall had him starting to sign earlier. Harry and Niall both laughed as well, both eyes shimmering with happiness. “Now get back to work. Harry go find Renaud and Amanda and get working on Louis’ outfits so they can fit him tomorrow. Niall, get me a whole wheat sandwich. Whole wheat. Not white. The brown bread.”

“I bloody know, mate. I just thought you could use less healthy food,” Niall grinned. “But okay, whole wheat, got it boss.” Harry and Niall left the room together, both going to do their own thing, eager for work to finally finish so they could kick back and relax.

Harry's day went the opposite of normal with thoughts or Louis clouding his mind at every second it could. It didn't help that he spent a whole 2 hours talking about what clothes would look best on camera and on Louis and it was hell. When it was time to finally go home, he was drowning himself in work to try and distract his mind and didn't notice the time. So when usually he'd meet the boys at Liam's office, they came to his 15 minutes after waiting for him.

"Oi, Harry. Time to go home," Niall shouted, showing complete annoyance with how late they were already starting to leave. Harry looked at his two best friends and plastered on a smile, for their sake, hoping they wouldn't catch the fact that he had a rotten day.

"Sorry, guys. Just got caught up in work," Harry half lied as he shut off his laptop and grabbed his coat and bag. "Let's go then."

"Oh so now you want to leave," Niall joked making Harry almost laugh for real, but there was an ache deep inside himself that made it so hard to even pretend. Louis really was starting to get to him even more than he should.

"Shut up, Niall. Work is actually important to some people."

They arrived home 45 minutes later than usual because of Harry and traffic. By then Niall was almost, no not almost, he was running to the kitchen, dropping his bag somewhere along the way. "Guess you're making dinner then, Niall!" Harry yelled after him, still trying to keep his energy light. He turned to Liam with the same façade and saw him frowning with concern. His smile almost faltered, but he wasn’t going to quit that easily, but Liam worn him down within seconds before the smile dropped. “W-What?”

“What’s wrong, Harry?” Liam asked carefully, placing a hand on Harry’s shoulder gently. “You’ve really been acting strange all day, and it is not like you to get so caught up in work like that.”

“Nothing’s wrong, okay? ‘M just tired, Liam,” Harry swallowed.

“Don’t use that bullshit on me, Harry. You know I see right through you and I hate seeing you upset. So please just talk to me,” Liam pleaded. With a heavy sigh, Harry nodded and walked to the couch, plopping down on it, Liam doing the same. “What’s wrong?”

“I am tired,” Harry started. “But I’m tired of all this media crap that has given me a shit reputation that has people judging me up the wazoo.”

“This is about Louis, isn’t it?”

“What’s about Louis?” Niall interrupted, coming in and sitting on the other side of Harry.

“Harry’s bothered by the media’s made up crap about him and I think it has to do with how Louis treats him,” Liam explained, wrapping one arm around Harry in a hug. “I’m right, aren’t I, Haz?”

Harry nodded a few times, “Yeah… I guess you are.”

“What did he exactly say Harry?” Niall urged, placing a comforting hand on his thigh.

Harry thought back to earlier that day, his heart clenching harshly. God, how much he hated Louis. How much he wanted to scream at him and tell him how wrong he was. But that would be wrong, he was wrong to act the way he did earlier as it was. You don’t fight fire with fire. So Louis wasn’t entirely to blame, but hell would freeze over before he even thought about admitting that to anyone else.

“Harry?” Niall questioned, waving a hand in front of his face.

Harry shook his head, “Sorry. Sorry… What did you ask?”

“What did Louis say?”

“Oh, right.” Harry bit his lip. “He didn’t say anything I guess in particular, it was just everything. Louis believes I’m just a crappy person. Even asked me to stay away so he wouldn’t become one of my ‘whores.’”

“Oh shit no,” Niall cursed, a few more profanities leaving his mouth.

“Harry, he’ll soon learn he’s wrong, okay? Nobody can believe that crap about you for long once they really get to know you.” Liam assured, being the calm one as usual. Thank god for Liam. 

Sure Liam was probably right, but doubt just crept back into Harry, doubt, hurt and anger. There was no way Louis would even try to get to know Harry, he was too stubborn and hard hearted. He had proved that to Harry earlier and it was so wrong but so true. “Yeah.. You’re right, Li,” Harry whispered, trying hard to believe it himself.

Both boys seemed satisfied with Harry’s answer because the both smiled and Niall went back to the kitchen to check on the soup he said he was making. Liam turned the TV on and flipped around the channels until he found the cooking channel and saw the small smile that appeared on Harry’s face before putting the remote down. Harry curled up into Liam’s side before shouting to Niall, “Make me some tea, Ni!”

“Fine you lazy twat, only this once.” Niall yelled back with a hearty laugh. It was nice, living so easily like that with Liam and Niall, everything seemed so right and he almost didn’t want things to ever change. But he knew that time would go on and the 2 would get married and leave him, because god knows Harry was doomed to be alone. Soon Niall came bounding back in the room with a tray of soup, sandwiches and tea, proudly proclaiming his skills in the kitchen.

“Niall, anyone can do this. I will forever be the best in the kitchen,” Harry claimed, picking up a sandwich and taking a bite. “But this tastes shit good!”

Liam looked at Harry before the sandwiches and taking one for himself, eating it, giving a hum of approval before devouring it. They all ate and drank tea while watching TV, sitting in a comfortable silence for quite a bit of time before Liam was the first to announce he was going off to bed.

“Alright, boys. I’m tired, so I’ll see you bright and early.” Liam stretched, heading towards his bedroom. Harry and Niall nodded, leaning back in the couch and curling up on their own corners.

“Good night, Li,” Harry yelled.

“Good night my love,” Niall laughed.

“You’re so gay,” Harry teased, his dimples showing miraculously. “I don’t know how I stand it.”

“You wish I was gay,” Niall laughed more, loving it when they joke like that. They eventually came down from their giddy laughter, feeling even more drained than before. “Let’s call it a night.”

“Yeah, good idea. You go ahead and I’ll clean this all up,” Harry smiled sleepily, collecting the dishes and cups and putting them on the tray.

“You sure?”

“Yeah, I’ll just put them in the sink,” Harry stood up with the tray and turned towards the kitchen. “Goodnight, Niall.”

“Goodnight Haz,” Niall responded as he got up and headed towards his bedroom. “Love you.”

Harry chuckled as he walked into the kitchen, “Love you too.” Man did he love those boys more than anything in the world.

 

The next morning came and Harry felt more refreshed and ready to take whatever the day had to hand him, in other words. Louis Tomlinson. All 3 of them went through their normal routine, Niall and Liam taking turns in the bathroom while Harry took as long as he wanted in his own. Breakfast came next, Liam had a protein shake, Niall had cereal and Harry had whole wheat toast with butter and jam. Soon after breakfast they were all rushing out the door, Liam still having his protein shake in his hand, Harry having coffee and Niall having nothing but his way too early for it chirpiness. The mornings is the only time Harry really disliked Niall, other times he could tolerate when he was being a pain, but mornings. Nope. He wanted to sow his mouth shut. But each morning Harry went with it and ignored his instincts to ruin him. Just pretend you’re asleep and he won’t bother you, is what Harry thought almost every morning.

“Shut up, Niall. Harry’s trying to sleep,” Liam scolded, leaving Harry trying very hard to fight the smile that was threatening to give him away.

“Sorry, but why does he always have to sleep in the car?” Niall whined.

“Maybe he has trouble sleeping or something, I don’t know. Ask him yourself. I’m not either of you guys’ mother!”

“Damn. Liam is sassy in the morning,” Niall jested, clearly looking to rile him up even more. Liam just shook his head and drank a little more of his shake, something that was a nasty green colour because he insisted on adding kale to it. “Do you think he really has trouble sleeping?” Niall asked after a few moments of peaceful silence.

“I think he might, but who knows. He might just really hate the mornings too, and it’s not our place to question him on it unless he’s falling asleep where he shouldn’t be.” Liam sighed heavily. “Let’s just get through this day without having Louis and Harry at each other’s throats. I don’t think the poor boy can take it from him. Louis affects him more than anyone else. I don’t like it.”

Harry hated when this happened, hated when Niall and Liam talked about him while he was pretending to be asleep. It was never anything bad, but it felt wrong for him to hear it. Before it could get any worse, Harry stirred a bit before opening his eyes, faking himself waking up.

"So you texted Louis, right?" Liam asked Niall, pretending the topic was something light.

Niall nodded in confirmation, "Yeah, right before we left the office."

"Good. He'll be there around the time we are?"

Niall nodded and looked at Harry, "Good morning to you, sunshine."

Harry glared, chirpiness again. Bleh. "Fuck off, Irish." Niall laughed and shrugged, turning his attention back to Liam.

The dreaded hours of work with Louis Tomlinson started the moment they stepped onto the 21st floor. He was sitting in a chair by where they do model's making, looking all perfectly and gorgeously ready for the shoot.

"Boys," Louis' voice rang cheerfully. Morning person like Niall.

Niall ran over to Louis and hugged him, "Louis!" Traitor.

"Louis," Liam greeted politely. Fucking double sided twat. "How are you this morning?"

"I'm good, just waiting for a photoshoot I guess." Louis smiled, not acknowledging Harry's presence.

"Ah right. Just follow Harry and he'll take you there."

Louis' smile turned into a small frown, "Of course." He tried for polite but sounded way too sarcastic. Biggest fault. "Lead the way then, Styles."

Harry rolled his eyes before turning down the hallway and heading towards the elevator. "It's on another floor," Harry stated pointlessly.

"Yes, thank you. I can see that." Louis pursed his lips together and raised his eyebrows in a challenging way. "I almost forgot how smart you are. Bet you got all that and this here from your money, right?"

"Let's not do this right now, okay? I'm at work, well so are you. At the least let's act semi civil towards each other." Harry was surprised at how calm he said that, walking into the elevator and pressing floor 11. "So the concept for this shoot is nothing specific. Just to introduce you and Eleanor to the fashion world. So be your hot self and let the pictures show who you are."

Louis nodded slowly answering just as they reached the 11th floor. "And who's Eleanor?"

"The girl you did the shoot with on Friday." Harry stepped out and headed to the shooting area where El already was."

"Hang on."

Harry looked back at Louis with annoyance, "what?"

"Hot self?"

"Yeah. That's why we picked you. Models have to be hot and you have the perfect ass." If Harry had been smart and less used to commenting models on their bodies to encourage, he wouldn't have to deal with such a backlash. However the backlash wasn't as bad as he thought it could've been.

"I told you not to do that, Styles." Louis muttered before walking over to Eleanor to properly introduce himself.

Harry watched him out of the corner of his eyes while he set up the camera, without meaning to. Watching the way the corner of his eyes crinkled with laughter at something Eleanor or her make-up artist had said and it bothered Harry. Louis shouldn’t be happy to be there, he thought this stuff was shallow. He hadn’t realised he was clenching his fists until Andreas came over to him, “Harry? Are you okay?”

Harry looked at Andreas and visibly relaxed only slightly, “Oh yeah. I’m fine, I just uh, I got too little sleep.” Worst lie he had ever told but he knew Adreas wasn’t going to question him.

With a skeptical shrug, Andreas went over to the models to hand them a few last pieces, Louis a Carolina Herrera jacket to cover his dress shirt and Eleanor a Tiffany's Diamonds By The Yard necklace. “Put these on please and hurry over to Harry, we have to get this done as fast as possible so we can edit and get it in the book.”

“And by we edit, you mean Styles?” Louis raised an eyebrow as he slid the jacket on.

“Generally, yes he will edit them.”

Louis shrugged and glanced at Harry before rolling his eyes and heading over to the the white backdrop for pictures. Harry was immediately wondering if he did anything specifically wrong, but he couldn’t think about that for too long because he had way too much to make sure he got done.

“Alright, Eleanor I want you on that stool. Yes, good. Louis Tomlinson, I want you to stand behind her with your arms wrapped around her waist and chin on her- Just like that. Good.” Harry shouted the instructions like it was second nature, looking at the two before deciding it was good enough and stepping behind the camera.

“Why do we have to pose like this?” Louis asked randomly, making Harry sigh in frustration.

“Because people will love you two even more if you’re looking like at least best friends, I don’t know maybe even a couple. It’ll be looking like that for a while at least considering you are both straight.” Harry explained, looking through the camera to take a picture.

“I’m not straight,” Louis hissed, making Harry stand up straight and look at him.

“Oh.” Harry bit his lip, feeling horrible for assuming. “I’m sorry, I have a shit gaydar.”

Louis didn’t say anything after that, just went back to his pose and waited for Harry to take the pictures. They did a few different poses and worked for about 45 minutes on both of them before telling Louis to take a break while he did Eleanor’s solo pictures.

“We’ll need you as soon as we’re done with El, so please don’t wander off too far, Louis Tomlinson.” Harry noted to Louis, not bother to look up as he waited for Eleanor to get into a suitable position. It was a solo shoot and El was good enough that she didn’t need much direction.

“That’ll be hard, you see I try to distance myself from you as much as possible,” Louis smirked and pursed his lips together before turning on his heels and walking to the snack table. “But I’ll try my hardest, Styles. No worries.”

Harry took a deep breath to keep himself from saying something stupid back, trying to keep his focus on Eleanor as much as possible instead of Louis Tomlinson. Turned out, with Louis laughing loudly behind him with the staff make it nearly impossible. Eventually he got Eleanor's photos done and called for Louis to come back, "Louis Tomlinson. You're up."

Eleanor walked off the backdrop and Louis walked on, planting himself on the stool before making the first snarky comment in a while, "This music is like hipster shit. Whose choice was it?"

Harry frowned, "I did. Would you- Would you rather listen to your own?"

Louis' smug look faltered for a second, only for a second. "No, I’ll deal with it.”

Harry didn’t pull his usual charming smile, instead he just nodded softly and gave Louis direction on how to look, sit and try to keep in mind while posing. Louis really was a natural at modeling and Harry couldn’t have picked anyone better for the job, or well suggested for the job. It was easy to work with him considering he hardly had to say a word and sooner than he thought, they were done with the shoot and Harry was telling someone to pack up the studio as he left the room, going to his office with the camera’s memory card in hand.

“Hey! Can’t pick up yourself?” The most familiar to him voice called from behind him.

“If I did that, then some people would be out of employment. So why not just get a head start on editing photos so I can leave early.” Harry explained simply, only slowing down slightly for Louis to catch up to him.

“Styles-”

“You’re supposed to go to Liam’s office for interview questions for you and El’s article.” Harry cut off, not wanting to hear another word from Louis.

“Oh, right. See ya, I guess.” Louis walked ahead of Harry to go to Liam’s office.

“Thank God,” Harry muttered to himself, sighing before walking to the stairs and descending, going the opposite way he was supposed to. He ended up outside, hailing a taxi and heading for home, figuring he could edit photos at home.

Going home early. I’ll have dinner ready x Harry texted to both Niall and Liam, making sure they wouldn’t worry. He got home and went straight to his bedroom to change into sweatpants before going to the living room to grab his computer and work on the photos from his own comfort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this one. Like I said previously, it'll get more intense and the chapter's will be getting longer.
> 
> My tumblr is livewhileharryxlou.tumblr.com in case you want to check me out or reach me for any questions or anything like that. I also have a tag for the fic if you just go to my blog and add /tagged/funny+face you'll find it.
> 
> Sometime down the road, I might have to slow down on updating regularly due to schooling. I've started a very intense high school course that's at a college level and I intend on focusing very hard on it unlike probably quite a few of my friends.
> 
> That's it for now. Hope you're enjoying it.


	5. Words Can Be Used

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry has a Friday night with the boys and someone else

“He’s asleep, I told you.” Niall laughed. “Nothing to worry about.”

“Doesn’t explain why he went home early,” Liam mumbled.

“If you had the chance to leave the office early, wouldn’t you?”

“Okay fine. Fair point, should we wake him up?”

“I’m already awake, you idiots.” Harry mumbled, opening one eye, stretching and then opening both of his eyes.

“Did we wake you?” Niall asked, plopping next to him on the couch.

“Yes,” Harry groaned, rubbing his eyes before moving closer to Niall and curling up into him. “What time is it?”

“6:30.” Liam answered, sitting on the other side of Harry and putting his feet up on the coffee table. A heavy silence filled the room and Harry closed his eyes again to try and ignore it. “Hey Haz?”

“Hm?” He answered, opening his eyes and looking at Liam.

“Tomorrow’s Friday… And this is the 4th day in a row that you’ve come home early and fallen asleep on the couch..”

“What Liam means to say is that we’re worried about you,” Niall helped Liam spit all the words out as they both waited for the worst possible reaction.

“I-I’m fine. No need to worry about me, guys. Really.” Harry claimed falsely, getting up from his seat only to be pulled back down. “Please let me go to my room.” He tried as calmly as possible, but a hint of desperation showed in his voice.

“Harry, I don’t get it. You’ve been on a downhill spiral for weeks now and all of the sudden… It’s like you don’t want to do a thing,” Liam stated, putting a careful and comforting hand on Harry’s own that were currently being nervously rubbed together.

“I’m not. I’m just. I’m tired, Li.”

Liam shook his head and shared a look of concern with Niall over Harry’s head before Niall spoke, “Harry. We think there may be something bigger going on that you’re not aware of. Are you sleeping okay and everything, Haz? Besides in the middle of the day?”

“I don’t know,” Harry shrugged, digging his feet into the carpet. “I guess, maybe.” He paused for a few seconds before shaking his head, looking down at his hands that were now being held by Liam. “No.”

“Have you finished the spread, Haz?” Liam asked, waiting patiently for an answer, which Harry gave by nodding his head. “Then how about this. Tomorrow you stay home and then we spend all of tomorrow night watching movies and getting drunk off of expensive wine and champagne?”

Harry cracked a small smile before a faint frown took it’s place, “But what about all the other stuff I have to do. I have a shoot tomorrow and I promised Amanda I’d help out with things to take away from fashion week.”

“Harry. No. She’ll either have to wait until Monday or do it herself, and you can reschedule the shoot, people will work around your time. So tomorrow you’re calling in sick whether you like it or not.”

“Alright fine."

"Leftovers tonight then," Liam smiled before getting up and walking to the kitchen.

Niall smiled at Harry in the most animated way, leaning back against the arm of the chair and putting his feet on Harry's lap. "Louis asked about where you were again today."

Harry's eyes quickly met Niall's in sheer panic before he noticed the entire playfulness of Niall's tone. Louis Tomlinson asked about Harry Styles. Someone Harry guessed would've been thrilled not to run into for the past few days. "Why would he ask about me?"

"Beats me, you're bloody annoying," Niall laughed, picking up the TV remote and turning it on. He must've decided that what he said was mean because he was taking back what he said seconds later, "sorry haz. I didn't mean that."

Harry's head fell back in laughter, "I always know you're joking. Don't worry. Nobody can take you seriously."

Niall grinned, his eyes shining, and Harry couldn't help but feel a little comforted with Niall at least understanding he could joke around just as usual. God knows Harry needs normality in his life more than anything.

"So... What exactly did he say?" Harry asked after some time, eagerly wanting to know more of why Louis wanted to know of Harry's whereabouts.

Niall smirked at him, "He simply asked where you were after your absence. I mean you weren't exactly around every day he was since Monday. Anyone would notice."

"I would've thought that he'd be happy that I wasn't around," Harry muttered, playing with Niall's toes for no apparent reason.

Niall wiggled his toes and shrugged, "Didn't seem like it to me."

"Oh."

That was all that was said on the subject. Harry and Niall instead went into their usual giggles and hysteria until Liam came in the room, letting them know he heated up the leftovers.

"Well, bring the food in!" Niall groaned in overdramatics.

"We can't eat on the couch every night you lazy ass. Get in the kitchen and eat like a normal person." Liam ordered with a friendly tone still there.

"Yes sir!" The two on the couch teased as they stood up straight and placed the side of their right hand on their forehead in the means of imitating a soldier. As they broke character they also broke into laughter and bounded into their way too large for just three people kitchen. Liam shook his head and laughed, following closely behind them.

Evening passed easily between the 3 of them, it was full of endless teasing and laughter like it usually was. Harry found himself wishing that it would be just like it was for a long time, just the 3 of them because it was so simple and so familiar. How could he want anything else?

 

By the time Harry woke up on Friday morning, Niall and Liam were already at work and he was already starting to feel thankful for the day off that he was able to have. Deciding to stay in bed for a little longer, he picked up his laptop and checked his Twitter.

Sick day. Harry tweeted, feeling awfully smug about it. The media would just love him being too sick to go out and about. Brilliant. He was brilliant. Laughing to himself, Harry dragged himself out of bed and into the shower, letting the hot water soak up all the sleep left in him. After his nice, long shower he made himself breakfast and coffee, taking his time as his start to his do nothing day.

As a nice surprise, Niall and Liam came home early that day. As a not so nice surprise, they brought Louis with them. "Harry!" Niall shouted as he walked into the flat, the other two boys trailing in behind him. "We're home early."

"I'm in the kitchen!" Harry called back from where he was just pouring himself a glass of wine. "I'm just getting myself some wine, want some?"

"Yes. 3 extra glasses."

"Are you guys sure it's okay I'm here?" A softer voice meekly asked.

"Of course. Niall would have a fit if you weren't anyway." Liam smiled, toeing his shoes off and kicking them in the corner by the door, which the other two then did the same.

"Niall? Liam? Who's with you?" Harry asked as he came out of the kitchen in nothing but sweatpants and holding his glass of wine. It was quite hysterical and any normal person would've laughed at the contradiction but the air turned heavy as Harry's eyes met Louis'. "Louis Tomlinson..."

"Styles." The way Louis said Harry's last name had slightly shifted from the Monday, and it completely caught Harry off guard. He was almost smiling at Harry.

"I uh.. Well I poured the wine."

"Ah that's a good lad! To the kitchen!" Niall commanded, attempting to lead the way.

"Hey Ni, how about we order Chinese food? Harry will have our heads for it but I think it's totally worth it," Liam grinned, being the only one that had followed Niall into the kitchen, leaving Harry alone with Louis.

"So... Where have you been?" Louis asked after a moment of silence.

Harry looked down at his glass of wine that was being held by both his overly large hands. "I went home early..."

"Everyday this week?"

"Yeah."

"I didn't.. It's not because of me, is it?"

Harry looked up at Louis and saw his eyes swimming in guilt, "No, no Louis. I just haven't been feeling up to speed." He lied then, but he could not handle the look in Louis' eyes. It was better to forgive and forget, move on and pretend like nothing had happened if both were willing to. "Let's get into the kitchen before Liam orders crappy take out food and I'm stuck with grease for dinner again."

Louis gave Harry a look before laughing softly and nodded, motioning for Harry to lead the way. They walk into the kitchen and find Liam already on the phone ordering food. "Looks like you're too late."

"Liam!" Harry groaned. "This is supposed to be my comfort night."

"You can thank him once you have actual comfort food in your belly." Niall laughed, pouring himself what seemed his second glass of wine. "How about we each get our own bottle."

"How about no." Harry furrowed his brow and stood defensively in front of the wine cooler. "I bought everything in this cooler so I say what we do with it.'

"Alright. Alright." Niall threw his hands up defensively. A smirk that only came when Niall thought of an idea he thought to be brilliant then appeared. "Whiskey on me then!"

"No!" Liam and Harry both shouted, Liam had just barely put the phone down. Louis was watching the three of them with a lot of amusement.

"Aw why?" Niall pouted.

"Because we promised Harry a night that's good for him. Whiskey is not." Liam explained, picking up his glass and taking a sip. "Shit Haz. Did you open your good bottle?"

Harry simply nodded and finished off his glass as Louis picked up the remaining one and drank some. "Well fuck. If you can afford this shit, I'm hanging around here more often." Louis joked, leaning against the counter.

"And now you understand why I live here," Niall burst out laughing like what he said was the funniest thing in the world.

"Is there something wrong with buying nice things?" Harry frowned, crossing his arms defensively.

"Oh definitely not, if you can buy stuff like this and not worry about money, then don't hesitate to do it and spoil it on me and Niall," Louis smirked playfully finishing almost all of his wine, leaving barely a quarter left.

"That's Liam's job," Harry smiled his goofy smile and wrapped his arms around Liam who had made his way next to Harry at one point in the conversation. He really didn't notice when, being too distracted in whatever Louis had been saying.

"Well Liam, you heard him. Shower us with spoils!" Louis laughed, only taking his eyes off of Harry for a second to glance at Liam.

Liam eyed from Louis to Harry then back again before responding wearily but somehow lightly, "You'll be able to do that yourself if this works out like we're planning it to."

Louis looked at Niall and then Harry and Liam, "Is he always this... This realistic or whatever?"

"You betcha," Niall laughed. "Can we put a movie in now?"

"Yes please!" Harry let go of Liam and ran over to Niall, only to drag him to the living room. "Bring the open bottle of wine and the white wine!"

"Yeah yeah," Liam yelled, the sound of the wine cooler being opened following it.

"We're watching The Proposal!" Harry giggled, putting the movie in as Liam and Louis walked into the room.

"Another chick flick?" Liam wedged himself in between Harry and Niall, leaving only space for Louis on the other side of Harry.

"Of course, is there anything better to watch?" Harry smiled at Louis, ignoring the fact that he was talking to Liam.

"Chick flicks..." Louis paused as if he was debating on two entirely different things. "I'd say if you watch them with the right person, you'll end up making out."

Harry laughed and nodded in agreement before he pressed play, "It's a ROM COM guys. You'll be fine during Haz comfort time. Now give me the open bottle."

Liam took the bottle from Niall who was just about to drink from it himself and handed it to Harry, earning a pout from Niall and a laugh from both Louis and Harry.

"Shh! The movie!" Harry managed to say in his muffled giggles.

Louis leaned closer to Harry to whisper in his ear, "You guys are nice outside of the work place."

Harry smiled at Louis before taking a swig from his bottle of wine and passing it politely to Louis. "So you no longer hate me?"

"It would be impossible to if I tried,” Louis smiled back.

"What changed your-"

"Hush!" Liam cut Harry off. "The movie."

Harry shrugged and mouthed a simple "never mind" at Louis before directing his attention to The Proposal.

The movie ended up with them laughing often and enjoying the time just sitting there in each other's company. Harry thought he'd be furious at the idea of having someone else join them but Louis seemed to fit in well enough. When the food arrived, Liam played and they all ate on the couch as they finished up the remnants of the movie.

"You know, Liam," Louis started as the credits started rolling. "You sometimes remind me of her."

"I do not!” Liam sputtered as Harry and Niall burst into laughter, leaving Louis with a smirk of triumph. “That’s just mean, Louis."

Niall must've decided the teasing was too big of an opportunity to pass up on because he was soon joining in, "Harry reminds me of the grandma. Because of the chanting."

"Oh my god you're right." Liam quickly forgot what Louis said to him and was laughing ridiculously hard.

"Jerks. This is comfort Haz night." Harry crossed his arms over his chest and stuck out his bottom lip which earned a snort from Liam. “New movie?”

“No way, we’ve watched too many movies this week. How about a game?” Niall managed to say through the last bit of his noodles.

Louis shrugged and offered his one and only suggestion, "Only if it's truth or dare."

Harry looked at Louis with a raised eyebrow, "You're setting yourself up, Louis Tomlinson."

"Is that a challenge, Styles?"

"Perhaps."

Louis snorted and nodded, "In a circle then lads!"

The boys all followed Louis' command and tried to find a space for them to all sit in a circle. For some reason, they decided on Harry's bed because Niall had claimed it was the comfiest spot in the whole place. It ended up with Harry and Niall on the side with the pillows while Liam sat across from Harry and Louis sat across from Niall.

"Who goes first?" Niall asked excitedly, hugging one of the pillows to his chest.

"It's Harry's night, he should go first," Liam decided, as he pointed at the curly haired one who was pulling a hoodie over his head.

Harry poked his head through the whole, "Do I ask or does someone ask me then?"

"Your choice! Just fucking go already!" Niall shoved Harry lightly, laughing as usual while he did.

"Alright. Alright. No need to be rude," Harry paused for a second before turning to Liam. "Truth or dare?"

Liam frowned. "Of course I'm the first victim," he muttered. "Truth."

"Boring!" Louis sang, making Niall laugh.

"Liam." Harry said pointedly, ignoring the nonsense and trying to act extremely serious. "Top or bottom?"

"Oh fucking hell, Styles. That's lame!" Louis rolled his eyes.

"You have to start off small. Don't worry, I can do worse." Harry grinned at Louis, looking at him a few seconds too long before turning his attention back to Liam and waiting for an answer.

Liam's face easily turned red as he answered, "Mostly top? Versatile..."

“Mmm, bet you have a big dick too,” Niall wiggled his eyebrows and bit his lip before laughing hysterically as Liam turned an even deeper shade of red. “Oh my god you do, don’t you?”

Harry howled in laughter, throwing his head back against the pillows, “Niall, fucking stop!”

“Alright, alright!” Louis shouted out for Liam’s sake. “Liam your turn. Pick your victim please.”

“Hmm…” Liam started. “I choose Niall.”

“Oh man. Liam’s picked me. Now I’m shit scared!” Niall faked, holding the pillow closer in total mock tremor.

Liam glared at him before asking the question, “Truth or dare?”

“Dare.”

“I dare you to call... Emily and Renaud's home line and do a prank call."

Niall clapped his hands in glee, grinning like an idiot, "Liam. You're a genius and I love it!"

Harry glanced from where his attention was at Niall to Louis and found Louis already looking at him. He quickly looked back at Niall, his face turning a light shade of pink. Niall was already scrolling through his contacts, his pale finger stopping at the twin's home number.

"Here we go," Niall dramatised as he pressed the number and put the phone on speaker. Waiting.

The ringing stopped. A click, followed by a male voice. "Hello?

"Uh hello, this is sexy's pizza would you like to order the special of the day, sexeroni?"

"Um.. We don't eat greasy crap. What kind of pizza place calls you? Who is this?"

Silence.

"Hello?"

Niall was holding in his laughter at this point and finally hung up just to let go. "They're just like you, Harry! More fashion zombies!"

"Shut up, jerk!" Harry threw one of his pillows at Niall's face, hitting spot on and only making Niall laugh harder. "Just go already."

Niall managed to calm himself down in record time before turning his attention to Louis, "Truth or dare, Lou?"

"Dare of course." Louis smirked.

Without missing a beat, Niall gave him his dare, "I dare you to kiss Harry Styles. On the lips."

Harry looked at Niall, panicked. How was this supposed to help the things Louis believed about him? The dare was cruel. When Harry looked at Louis he saw the opposite of what he thought he would. Louis Tomlinson looked amused.

"Alright. Bring it on." Louis scooted across the bed to get closer to Harry. "Let's see if you're really as good of a kisser as they say."

Harry gulped as Louis leaned in, slowly, almost tourcherously. Louis' eyes flickered to Harry's lips briefly before he closed the space between them and kissed Harry quite softly. At first, Harry had planned to just let Louis kiss him and do nothing, but the way Louis' soft, soft lips felt against his own got the best of him and he found himself giving in, kissing Louis Tomlinson back. Louis' hand had somehow found it's way into Harry's curls, bringing him even closer. It wasn't until Niall cleared his throat that Harry was brought back to any sense of reality.

"If you two are done," Niall interrupted.

Louis pulled away from Harry, his lips that had just been on Harry's own were now pulled into a smirk. "Definitely a good kisser, Styles."

Harry, being in a mix of daze and shock didn't respond, giving Louis the opportunity to have more fun with it. Louis leaned in close to Harry again, his lips just out of reach, "Truth or dare?"

Harry sucked in a breath before squeaking out an answer, "Truth."

Louis straddled Harry, ignoring the uncomfortable shifts Liam kept making and the laughs Niall was trying to hide.

"Did you enjoy kissing me?" Louis asked, his voice low and his lips brushing up against Harry's occasionally. Harry couldn't do anything but nod weakly. "Do you want to do it again?"

"Okay.... Mate. If you guys are going to start something. I'm leaving." Niall decided to say as he slid off the bed, grabbing Liam as well. "And you thought Harry was going to seduce you. Ha! As if." Niall laughed on his way out with Liam, but it didn't faze either of the boys still on the bed.

"Let me ask again." Louis started, gently pushing Harry further back on the bed. "Do you want to kiss me again?"

Louis kissed Harry's jaw, sucking on it enough to leave a mark. Harry managed an answer. "Yes."

"And those rumours about you... They're really... They're not true?"

Louis moved down Harry's jaw line until he got to his earlobe, he took it between his teeth and bit gently down on it.

"Lies." Harry breathed out shakily.

"Then you can definitely kiss me again." Louis almost growled as he attached his lips to Harry's much more fervent than before. The world felt like it was spinning and Harry couldn't do anything about it. Louis was turning a drug, if he stopped kissing him at any moment, he'd desperately want. No need, him back for more. But just 24 hours ago, Harry thought Louis despised him, was disgusted with him. He had to stop whatever was happening before it went any further. He needed to know what changed before anything else.

"Louis," Harry muffled through kisses.

Louis didn't respond, just kept kissing, so Harry turned his head, which caused Louis to pull back confused. "What is it, Styles?"

 

"Why are you kissing me?"

"Because I want to, duh." Louis went back in to kiss Harry again but Harry simply turned his head to the side once more.

"No, Louis," Harry pleaded, saying Louis' first name alone for the first time. "What changed your mind? This is confusing as fuck."

Louis simply shrugged, "Nothing of you added up to your rumours."

Harry narrowed his eyes and searched Louis' now blank face. "Louis. You still won't call me Harry... Tell me honestly. What gives?"

"I-I was told you were easy. Besides the rumours. The real you," Louis explained guilty, climbing off of Harry and looking away. "It's easy to fuck you or at least get a blow job or something. And with this new model thing you guys set me up with, I figured sleeping with you would be good publicity."

Harry's heart felt like it was shattering into a million pieces. He was being used. How could he be so stupid? How could he be naïve enough to trust anyone but Liam and Niall? Harry let Louis in for not even 5 hours and already he was hurting him. Crushing him. Breaking him.

"Out."

Louis looked at Harry, "I'm sorry?"

"Out!" Harry managed to keep his voice calm but barely. What came out of his mouth next, he couldn't help but shout, "I WANT YOU OUT OF MY ROOM LOUIS FUCKING TOMLINSON! NO, I WANT YOU OUT OF MY APARTMENT! FUCK OFF! GO TELL THE PRESS ALL THE SHIT YOU WANT. BE LIKE YOUR ASSHOLE FRIEND ZAYN MALIK. WRECK ME EVEN MORE. I DON'T GIVE A DAMN ANYMORE. JUST FUCK OFF." Harry burst into tears. "Leave."

"Harry... I-"

"Louis!" Niall yelled from the doorway, his fists clenching in sheer anger.

Liam put a calming hand on Niall's shoulder, "I think it's best if you leave, Louis. You can show yourself out."

Once Louis had quickly left the room, leaving behind a broken down Harry, Liam and Niall almost ran to the boy's bed.

"Harry..." Liam tried first, sitting next to him on the very edge of the bed.

"Just... Cuddle me, okay?" Harry whispered feebly. Liam and Niall helped Harry move to the centre of the bed before they enveloped him in their arms.

"You're okay, Harry. You're okay." Liam soothed, running his hand through Harry's curls.

Niall must've decided he didn't like not knowing what happened because he didn't hesitate to ask questions. "Harry. Please tell us what Louis did. Did you hurt you? Say something mean?"

Harry shook his head. He didn't want to tell them. Didn't want them to know how he had almost let history repeat itself.

"Please tell us."

"He... He was trying to use m-me." Harry managed to get out as he choked back tears. "Just like Zayn did.."

"That fucking-"

"Niall," Liam warned. "Now's not the time. Harry, what did he say exactly?"

Harry took a shaky breath, “Said I was easy… He could use me for publicity.”

Liam and Niall shared one of their looks over Harry’s head for a brief moment as if deciding on what to say and who was to say it. It was then that Harry managed to whisper the next detail out, “Someone told him.”

“Told him you were easy?” Niall checked carefully, his anger dying down dramatically and turning into sympathy. They were walking on eggshells. Harry nodded. “Who told him that, Harry?”

Harry rolled over onto his back to look up at the ceiling, “Probably Zayn.”

“Okay, I know Zayn’s a horrible guy, Harry,” Liam started to say, but Harry shook his head as his way to stop him.

“Zayn did more than the same thing Louis was attempting, Li.” Harry breathed out, closing his eyes.

Liam looked at Niall questioningly only to find the irishman confused as well, “What do you mean?”

“I slept with Zayn.” Harry said, but really it was only the start of the whole thing.

Niall gave him a knowing shrug, “Yeah we know, Haz.”

“More than once.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that was chapter 5. Hope you liked it! Going to keep the end notes short and sweet this week.
> 
> Thanks to those who have been reading this far x and thanks to those who have just started reading. You are all lovely.


	6. A Little Destruction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zayn explains to Louis the real truth, something he failed to mention before. Louis realises that maybe he was a little more than wrong about Harry.

Harry woke up way too early. Way too early in the sense that the sun hadn't even risen yet, but he felt completely restless. He very slowly wiggled his way from his spot in between Niall and Liam and wandered out into the living room finding remnants of the night before only half cleaned up. The boys must've been tidying when the disaster happened. He sighed heavily and picked up the remaining leftover Chinese food containers and walked into the kitchen to toss them in the bin. Deciding to leave the rest for Liam, Harry made himself a cup of tea and went out onto the terrace to watch the sun rise over the city.

He must've been out there long after the sun rose because Niall, always the last up on a Saturday, was coming up behind him and wrapping his arms around him.

"Morning, Harry." He greeted sleepily.

"Morning," Harry mumbled in return.

Niall went around the chair and knelt in front of him, "How are you feeling?"

"Fine." Harry managed a weak smile before replacing with his same blank expression.

"And by fine you mean?"

"I feel like shit, Niall. But there's nothing we can do."

Harry bent his head over his empty cup and closed his eyes like he always did when feeling lost within himself. He almost half expected a report to come out saying he had fucked Louis Tomlinson. But for some reason the idea seemed too much to even fathom. The look in Louis' eyes when he looked at Harry crying was something entirely different, he almost seemed entirely shocked that he even was crying. Did he expect Harry to be okay with being used? Did Zayn make it seem like he was perfectly fine with everything that happened? Bullshit. All of of was complete bullshit. This was Harry's own fault. It was his fault for believing in people. Trusting people. He was an idiot.

"Oh, Haz.." Niall whispered, his thumb gently grazing Harry's cheek. Was he crying? Shit he was crying.

"Fuck." Harry managed weakly. "I'm sorry."

Niall shook his head and pulled Harry in for a hug, "Don't you dare be sorry. You have absolutely nothing to be sorry for. Everyone else should be sorry. Harry, you don't deserve to be treated that way, okay? You don't."

Niall had so much conviction in his voice, his expression, his eyes that Harry couldn't help but nod and hug back tighter to make sure Niall thought he was okay. The thing was, Niall was entirely wrong. He had so, so much to be sorry for. He deserved to be treated that way.

“Let’s go inside.” Niall said after pulling back, one of his hands staying back to rest on Harry’s forearm to keep comforting. “Liam’s making breakfast.” The two went inside and found Liam in the kitchen cooking, Niall went for a sly comment to try and lighten the tension that was already building. Liam laughed and Harry could only manage a small smile as he sat down at the table, waiting to take whatever the day had to hand him.

 

 

“Zayn Malik!” Louis stormed through his friend’s apartment door, making sure to slam it shut behind him. “What the fuck did I just do to Harry Styles?”

Zayn, who had been sleeping on the couch, jolted up and looked up completely startled at Louis, “What the actual fuck, mate? It’s…” He looked at the clock. “8:30 in the morning!”

“Oh who gives a shit, you can sleep in another day. Now tell me what the fuck I did to Harry Styles!” Louis shouted, pointed to himself before pointing to nowhere in particular to gesture as Harry.

“Depends on what exactly you did, Lou. I mean, did it really only take him one night to give into you?” Louis only glared, so Zayn asked a different question, “Alright. What happened last night, bebz?”

Zayn sat up on the couch and left room for Louis to sit down, which he did, before answering Zayn’s question in one go. “I went to Harry Styles’ flat last night with Liam and Niall as part of comfort Haz night. He didn’t show up at work at all that day apparently and I hadn’t seen him early that week, which you already knew I guess. So we started off drinking overly priced wine that you wouldn’t even dare buy and watching a movie, then ate Chinese food. When the movie ended, I decided to suggest we play truth or dare.”

“Truth or dare? Are you serious?” Zayn snorted.

Louis gave him an inpatient look before continuing. “As I was saying, we decided truth or dare and for some reason played it on Harry’s bed because Niall thought it was too comfy to pass up, which was true to some extent. So we play, first two rounds, completely fine and innocent… And then Niall asks me truth or dare. Of course I say dare. You know what he dares me to do?” Zayn gives Louis a look as if to say ‘go on.’ “He dared me to kiss Harry Styles.”

“But that’s like… That’s just everything sorted then. I don’t see the problem.”

“Let me finish.” Louis sighed heavily. “So I kissed him, right. Damn good kisser like you said. So when we finally stopped,” Louis chuckled to himself as he looked down at his hands, thinking about Liam’s squirming. “I asked him truth or dare… He picked truth… I asked him if he wanted to kiss me again. He said yes and so I did. Liam and Niall got out of there fast and… This is where I messed up. Harry pulled away and asked me why… Said he was confused. He saw right through me and I couldn’t do it. Harry looked so, so vulnerable and I don’t get it, Zayn. When I told him, he screamed. Told me to leave. Said I was being like you and wrecking him even more.” Louis looked at Zayn, confused and guilty. “He was crying, Zayn. You said he was fine with this kind of stuff.”

Zayn got up and motioned for Louis to follow him, picking up his pack of cigs and lighter before heading out for the balcony. Once out, he took out one of the cigs and offered one to Louis, who gladly took it and they lighted both. Silence fell for a few seconds as Zayn took a drag before finally speaking, “Harry… We were… Harry and I were involved heavily at one point.”

The only thing that was heard between them was the cars below them honking more than needed and their breathing, Louis didn’t know what to say to that. He was more than confused considering everything he was told about Harry from Zayn. “I don’t… Zayn, I don’t understand.”

“I fucked Harry for more than just publicity. At one point I think I may have loved him, or was falling in love with him. We didn’t tell anyone we were like together, his two best friends didn’t even know and I’m sure to him it felt like some exciting game, all the hiding around we did. But in all honesty, I was just hiding him. I didn’t want anyone to know that I was with a Styles, especially with how the rumours were starting up then.” Zayn took another drag from his cigarette and breathed it out slowly. “You know what the worst part is? When it got out that I denied Harry at that stupid club, that was when I broke up with him. I broke up with him in a club, in a way only he would understand because he was getting too brave, too obvious. Shit person I am. I didn’t go like see if he was alright, call him, text him or anything. I’ve just had this idea in my head that he’s managed, he’s doing perfectly okay and the rumours will eventually die down.”

Louis stubbed out his cigarette on the railing before turning to look fully at Zayn, “Zayn, this is probably something you should’ve told me instead of that half assed lie that caused me to probably hurt someone. Answer what I asked your earlier then. What did I do to Harry Styles?”

“I don’t know.”

“Oh that’s just bloody brilliant, Zayn. Thanks for everything, you’re such a great friend.” Louis rolled his eyes and turned on his heel, eager to go back to his own place.

“Lou, wait,” Zayn called after him, quickly stubbing out his cig before following him inside. “Look, I’ll like, I'll help you fix this, okay?”

“Really?”

“Yes. It’s mostly my mess and you’re right, I’m your friend. I should be more considerate about that. And... Now I know Harry's not alright. It didn't like stem from me but I probably made your damage worse than it should've been."

“Didn’t stem from you? It fucking did, Zayn. You-

“Louis. Harry had more shit going on inside him before I found him… He’s fucked up.”

Louis eyes Zayn warily, thinking carefully about his words before nodding in complete understanding, “You think he’s right depressed?” Zayn nodded reverently. “And you left him?”

“I let myself believe that he would be okay, like I wouldn’t have to worry or anything.”

“Well shit Zayn. You’ve gotta fix this way more than I do,” Louis ran a hand through his hair, leaning to one side as he let out a sigh of frustration.

“I know but there’s no way any of it’ll work out with you now.” Zayn groaned before turning back towards the balcony.

“Where are you going?”

“I need another smoke, asshole. You just made me feel 10 times more guilty than I already do about him. So congrats!”

Louis sighed as he followed Zayn, muttering a soft “Sorry.” He decided to stay with Zayn for the rest of the day, figuring they both probably needed the company as they figured out just exactly how they were going to fix everything.

 

“Let’s go clubbing.”

“Are you serious, Harry?” Liam looked up from his laptop from where he was pretending to do important things, when really he was just on twitter.

Harry nodded convincingly, “Yeah. C’mon guys. No point in spending all of this weekend in this stuffy place.” Both Liam and Niall looked at him completely taken back before they shook their heads, Liam closed his laptop and Niall put his sandwich down. Time for an intervention, Harry knew it.

“Um, I’m not sure that’s a good idea, Harry. How about we-”

“I’m going clubbing. You guys can either come, or stay here. Your choice.” Harry proclaimed, getting up from where he was sitting and walking out of the kitchen and heading straight for his room to get ready to go out. If people were starting to spread rumours that he was easy, he’d fight it back and just prove it wrong. It was better to be the media’s manwhore rather than it to get out he’d been letting people use him. Now even more determined before, Harry picked out the best 'I'm out to take someone home' outfit he could find and took his time to style his hair. He made sure to put on a little extra cologne, going out to the living to find Liam and Niall ready but looking extremely hesitant. "Let's go."

"Sure you want to go?" Liam asked carefully, getting up slowly, Niall following close behind.

Harry nodded and led the way to the door, "absolutely. I'll even buy drinks tonight."

Giving each other very skeptical looks, the two boys gave in and followed Harry, knowing it was best to let him be for the night until he probably crashed.

 

"Oh my god, Harry! This is the most known club in New York City. What the fuck are you thinking?" Niall shouted unhelpfully as the car pulled up to the club. Harry only shrugged and took one last drink from the bottle of scotch they had already opened from a previous night. He then opened the car door and slid out, immediately getting papped and having to blink wildly to get used to the flashing lights. Only waiting a few seconds for the other two to get out of the car, Harry walked past the long line to get in and the velvet rope blocking entrance was already held open for the three of them to pass inside.

"Drinks first," Harry said right before they made it down the hallway and to the blaring music. Immediately, they went straight to the bar, ordered 2 rounds of shots, and downed all of them. Harry took a deep breath and glanced around the room, looking for something to do, or someone. The boys still had no idea why he wanted to go out, but it wouldn't be a secret for much longer. As he was eyeing the crowd, Harry saw someone who he definitely wanted. The boy was dancing with a group of friends, he wasn't tall, wasn't short, had brown hair from what he could tell from his position. He motioned to Liam and Niall that he was going to dance before heading straight for the boy. One of the guy's friends definitely muttered "Harry Styles is coming over to you." Because he then stopped dancing and faced Harry and oh. Shit. Harry stopped walking. It was Louis Tomlinson. Of course it was Louis Tomlinson. He couldn't go out now without running into Louis Tomlinson. Harry took a step back and saw someone take the boy next to Louis' place. It was Zayn Malik. Harry felt trapped, scared and alone; especially as the two were hurrying towards him.

"Harry!" Someone behind him shouted over the music, let's go. Harry turned around to see Liam and was never so thankful to see him in his entire lfood. He managed a weak nod at him and wrapped his arms around his waist, seeking as much comfort as he could and letting Liam lead him out of the club. Once outside he realised Niall wasn't with them, but Liam must've known he'd be wondering that because he answered the question on his whereabouts before it was even asked, "He's staying back. Couldn't pass up a club like this, but he promised he wouldn't stay too long."

They walked on, eager to get away from the flashing lights before calling the car. "Thank you, Liam. I didn't realise-"

"Harry!" A voice called from behind Harry and Liam. "Haz!"

"What do you want Zayn?" Harry asked frustratedly as he turned around, letting go of Liam. He saw Louis standing a few paces behind him and his heart clenched at the sight. Louis was too fresh of a wound to face, he shouldn't, no couldn't be there; Zayn, Harry could face Zayn.

"Harry I need to talk to you," Zayn sounded so sincere but Harry wasn't sure he believed in Zayn's sincere anything anymore. "I really fucked up. Please?"

Harry took a step back and shook his head, feeling all the hurt and heartbreak come flooding back again, "It's way too late for that. You have no right to talk to me anymore. Not after what you... I can't..." Harry's voice broke and he felt his eyes start to water, everything was easily becoming too much.

"Harry..." It was Louis who spoke this time, taking a step in front of Zayn, almost reaching his hand out; it was like he was deciding on whether or not he wanted to touch Harry, to be near Harry. "Harry..." Louis began again. "I am so sorry for what I did. Every little thing. Zayn gave me the wrong message about you, he didn't tell me everything. Shit, I'm not trying to blame this on him, I shouldn't have done it in the first place. You don't : what I did to you. I'm so, so sorry."

Harry bit his lip as a tear escaped, he really couldn't forgive something like that, but maybe if he just pretended he could it would all be okay. "Okay... Louis Tomlinson." Harry barely spoke. "I forgive you."

"Now hang on." Liam took a protective step in front of Harry. "No. Harry you don't need to forgive him. Either of them. You can be civil but neither have shown they deserve anything more. So I think we're done here."

With those last words said, Liam glared at the two boys before wrapped his arm around Harry and leading him away. At a safe enough distance, he quickly called the driver and asked for the fastest possible pick up; Liam also texted Niall to tell him to come home as soon as he possibly could. The car happened to be down the street, waiting so it really didn't take long before Liam had Harry safely in the car and on the way to the flat. He was just hoping that the next month would keep Harry in check. Fashion week was starting soon and the magazine had as much prep to do as anyone else. The only problem now was Louis and how to keep him away from Harry as much as possible during the time, at least not alone with him.

"Why didn't you tell Niall and I about Zayn, Haz?" Liam asked once they were carefully cuddled up in Harry's bed, waiting for Niall to come home.

Harry let out a heavy sigh, "We just decided we didn't want people to know."

Liam hummed in response before going quiet again for a moment. "Harry... Are you sure it wasn't just him that didn't want people to know?"

"I've never... I never really thought of it that way," Harry admitted. "It probably was."

Liam was quiet again, as if he was thinking the whole thing over really hard in his overworked brain. "I wonder about Zayn. How could anyone be so mean to someone so completely adorable like you." Liam pulled Harry closer and smiled warmly, making Harry laugh softly. "I love so much."

Harry smiled and buried his face in Liam's chest, replying with a muffled voice, "I love you too."

"Whoa! A cuddle fest without me! Completely rude you two." Niall laughed as he ran onto the bed to join them. Harry couldn't help but laugh as well at Niall's ridiculousness.

"Niall, I was just telling Harry how adorable he was." Liam grinned, letting them all situate more evenly.

Niall nodded once, "Is that so? Yep he is. He's absolutely adorable.'

"Both of you stop," Harry whined, his face turning a shade of red. "Did you have fun, Ni?"

"Not really. There was too many famous people. Next time I'm picking the place guys. Honestly." Niall acted like he was annoyed but there was fond oozing in his voice.

"Yup. That sounds good to me," Harry smiled as he closed his eyes.

"Um Harry?" Liam tested. Harry only hummed in response.

"Will you be okay if we sleep in our own bed" He nodded sleepily and let go of Liam so the two boys could climb off of his bed and go to their own. Pulling his pillow closer, Harry curled up in a ball and let sleep overtake him.

 

Sunday was a huge downer, Harry let himself sleep in for as long as he possibly could, which ended up being 12:30. The only thing he did during the whole day was eat and watch reruns of Keeping Up With the Kardashians. It was a pretty crappy way to spend his Sunday but it was also the only thing he could think of doing considering he was banned from his phone and laptop so he wouldn’t be tempted to work or something like that. Liam was probably right to do that, but that didn’t mean he was going to happy and hold a grudge for 2 episodes of Kardashians.

Monday was something entirely different, monday was the day the magazine started preparing for Fashion Week and it was already hectic. They arrive late and have to rush into their morning meeting with all of the head staff which, naturally, Liam directs.

"Alright ladies and gents," Liam claps his hands together, standing in the front of the room with Niall by his side. "The new issue we worked hard to remodel comes out tomorrow and I want to say everyone did an absolute impressive job on it. Also, a massive thank you to those who the remodeling involved overtime."

A round of applause broke out through the room and Liam waited for it to die down before speaking again, "So now it's time for our favourite and craziest time of year, fashion week." More applause and some cheering, this time Liam motioned for them to settle down. "We have loads to prepare for. I will be speaking personally with each teams to discuss details but for now, things everyone needs to know. The official Payne models will be getting a makeover by our makeup artists Renaud and Emily before being passed on to the stylists and closet team for the Payne fashion show fittings. With that said, Tori moved left us for vogue in November and we need a new show planner to take her place. If you want the job, résumé on my desk by the end of the day." Liam paused and glanced at Niall to check if there was anything else.

"Exclusive shoot," Niall reminded him, this was something Harry had no clue about.

Liam's eyes grew wide as he remembered, "Ah right. We have been given an exclusive first photo shoot and showing of quite a few choice pieces of Carolina Herrera's newest collection, which has not been shown yet. This is to take top priority. Harry, I'm going to have to ask that you take the lead on this project." Liam looked expectantly but also hesitantly at Harry as he waited for a response.

Harry, surprised at being offered such a project during fashion week, took a second in shock before he could respond, "Of course. Yeah, no problem. I guess have Niall forward me the details."

Liam smiles and nodded before addressing the room once again. "I guess that's it for this morning. I'll have Niall set up the team meetings sometime during the week according to relevance in time for prep vs direction. Now back to work."

Everyone collected their things and left the meeting room promptly, the only ones staying behind were Liam and Harry. Niall went off to go and schedule meetings.

"You going to go, Haz?" Liam asked after a minute of silence.

Harry looked at Liam from his spot at the table, clearly being shaken out of a long train of thought. "Oh yeah." He glanced at his Rolex watch. "I better get started on the project." With a small smile, Harry stood up and gathered his things before leaving the meeting room, going down one floor and settling in his office.

"Ed!" Harry called for his assistant as he dropped his things onto his desk.

Ed walked into his office with a notepad in his hand, “Yes Harry?”

“Go over today’s schedule, please.”

He nodded before flipping back a page and only half reading it off, “In an hour you have your photo shoot that was rescheduled from Friday and then you have to approve of your part for the book to be sent to Liam’s office one last time before being shipped off. Lunch will be at 12:30 today, and what will you be having for that?”

Harry hummed, tapping his fingers on his desk before replying to the question, “Make reservations for 3 at my usual and then call Eleanor Calder and Louis Tomlinson and ask if they can make it there at that time. Make sure to mention something about importance, fashion week and exclusive somewhere in there.” Fashion week was already starting to take Harry’s life into the busiest it’s ever been, he rarely took people out to lunch for work, in fact he rarely took people out at all unless they were Liam or Niall. “And for the rest of the day?”

Ed had been writing down the lunch information, so he had to turn back to the previous page to check before answering, “Uh… At 2:00 there’s a team meeting to talk about fashion week photography and is estimated to take 45 minutes. Then at 4:15 you have a car waiting to pick you and I don’t know who else up to go to the vintage fashion auction publicity thing.”

“Alright, is that all?”

“No, I need you to sign these.” Ed pulled some papers out from under his notebook and placed them on Harry’s desk, waiting patiently for him to sign before taking them and walking out of the office.

“Thank you, Ed.” Harry called after him, turning his computer on and checking his emails. It was definitely going to be a long and busy month, but that was probably for the best with Zayn prancing around town while on break from tour; however there was no escape from Louis now that he was handed one of biggest projects of fashion week that heavily involved him. He was extremely grateful for it, it meant Liam had way more faith in him than he probably deserved but it was still somehow troubling. There was no way Harry was going to let Liam down though, he would just have to ignore every ounce of hurt and anger that was building towards Louis and act like everything was perfectly fine, something he was good at and could easily do.

Amongst his emails was the Herrera project files, which he immediately clicked on and read over, making sure he understood every little detail of the whole thing.

"Harry?" Ed questioned, poking his head in the room. Harry looked up at him and waited for him to continue on. "The two models, Eleanor and Louis, both agreed to meeting you for lunch."

Harry smiled and nodded, "Oh okay thank you, Ed. Anything else?"

"Yes actually. Nick Grimshaw called."

Harry looked down at his desk, "Oh? What did he want this time?"

"Said he was here for the whole month and asked that you call him so he can take you out for dinner."

"Persistent, I guess."

"Maybe. But who wouldn't want to be seen with you out to dinner near fashion week."

Harry took a deep breath. Nick would be the kind to take him out for publicity. It would be like Zayn and almost Louis all over again. Except this time, Harry has a say. This time, Harry understands his worth. He looked back up at Ed, "Tell him I said yes then."

"Um.. Really? I mean, are you sure that's a good idea? Nick is-"

"This isn't work, this is personal issues so you're not to have a say." Harry snapped, his eyes narrowing. He realised soon how harsh he was being and calmed himself down, "I'm sorry, Ed."

"No, no. You're right. I shouldn't get involved in your personal life, I'm sorry. I'll just let you get back to work." Ed turned around and left Harry's office, leaving Harry feeling a million times more guilty than before.

 

The morning photoshoot went by quick enough and Harry was able to take his time to look over his parts of the book before sending it off to whoever had it next. By then it was just about time to meet Eleanor and Louis for lunch at the cafe. He was able to take his time getting there and arrived before they did, sitting at his usual table. Having Eleanor there made of a whole lot easier to face Louis; as easy as it could get with Liam or Niall.

Seeing Louis arrive with Eleanor had something inside Harry stir with a mixture of uneasiness and something he couldn't decipher and he panicked, not knowing what to do or say to him. So Harry, somewhere in his whirring mind, decided to play it where absolutely nothing was wrong, as if Louis had done nothing and was just a model like Eleanor.

He stood up politely as they came to the table, "Eleanor Calder and Louis Tomlinson, thank you guys so much for meeting me for lunch." They all took their seats, Louis casting a skeptical glance Harry's way. "As I'm sure is obvious, lunch is on me. And would you guys prefer champagne or wine?"

Eleanor looked at Harry thoughtfully before responding, "Wine please. Louis?"

Louis had been staring at Harry, making him extremely unnerved, so he turned his gaze to Eleanor, "I think wine would be nice as well." Louis looked back at Harry and managed a smile, one where so many unsaid words were hidden behind.

"Marvelous. I will get a bottle then." Harry grinned, his dimples showing magnificently as he flagged down a waiter. "Your nicest wine please." He turned back to the two in front of him, informing them of useless things, "I only drink the best wines."

"Yes, I know." Louis almost whispered making Harry's smile falter for a second.

Harry changed the subject immediately, not willing himself to think of the night he let Louis in for only a few hours. "Let's see what's on the menu."

"Oh Harry. This is the place you were going on and on about." Eleanor giggled excitedly as her eyes scanned the menu.

Harry smiled and nodded, "It is. Almost everything here is model friendly. But there's a few things that someone like Niall would eat. It's brilliant."

"I love it. Thank you so much for this."

Harry couldn't keep the smile off his face at seeing Eleanor so happy and excited. She was his favourite model to work with and loved to see her smile in general. He felt uneasy on his right and found Louis watching him, almost carefully. God, that boy was making it so hard to keep it up.

"What do you usually get, Harry?" Louis asked as his eyes met Harry's, making Harry look back at his menu.

"The cranberry, walnut salad." Harry didn't skip a beat while answering, and he was a little proud of himself for doing so. "But I'll probably get the summer salad."

"Oh that sounds so good." Eleanor added, licking her lips. "I think I'll get that too."

Louis looked at both of them incredulously. "A salad? That's it? You two clearly are what I've heard Niall say.. What is it?" Louis paused as he thought, but Harry answered for him.

"Fashion zombies." Harry muttered, biting his tongue to keep him from saying something about how Niall is his friend only.

"Yes that's it. Fashion zombies. Harry here, has some brilliant friends." Louis glanced at Harry with the same careful eyes, making Harry feel uneasy once more.

"Your wine." The waiter, who had just walked up, held out the bottle for them to see before pouring it into the glasses and setting it into the cooler.

Harry smiled politely and him and nodded,"Thank you."

"Are you ready to order, Mr. Styles?" He asked, pulling out his ordering book.

Harry glanced at the others to make sure they were before nodding, "Yes. I'll have the Summer salad." He handed the waiter the menu.

"I will have the same," Eleanor smiled once her turn came, handing the waiter her menu as well.

The waiter turned to Louis, "And you?"

"I will have the chicken wrap." Louis held out the menu for him to take before settling in his seat.

The waiter thanked them and went to go put in their orders. Eleanor was the first to speak after that. "I'll be right back. Bathroom." She got up and left the two boys alone. They both sipped their wine and said nothing for quite a bit before one of them decided the silence was too much to bare.

Louis was the one to break it, "I don't understand, are you mad at me or not?"

Harry froze with the wine glass just barely touching his lips. He took a deep breath and put the glass down, "Louis Tomlinson," Harry started. "You're a model now, yes?" Louis nodded so Harry continued. "And you're working specifically for the magazine I work for, correct?"

"Yes but-" Louis tried.

"I'm supposed to be seen frequently with models, making nice and being friendly to them because I work with them day in and day out. You could've done so much better as what the media likes to call 'my pet model' rather than sleeping with me. Either way would've used me just the same, just like everyone else." Harry was losing his facade of everything being okay fast, and it was almost terrifying. "Just like Zayn."

"Oh my god, Harry..." Louis whispered, reaching his hand forward to take Harry's in an attempt at comforting, but Harry retreated his hand. "You think... You think Zayn used you." It wasn't a question at all,and Louis simply whispered it, only loud enough for the two of them to hear. "You have no idea how sorry I am."

This intense amount of remorse coming from Louis was so overwhelming, Harry didn't know how to handle it, he didn't know what to say or do so he did what he did best, Harry avoided the topic from going any further. "You know Carolina Herrera has given Payne fashion exclusive material for fashion week and I'm in charge of the project."

Louis blinked, completely taken back by Harry's change in topic, but he retreated back and went with it. "Is that why you've asked El and I here?"

Harry nodded and took a sip of his wine, waiting patiently for Eleanor to return before saying another word of the project.

 

"I'm home!" Harry announced as he came through the flat door, arriving at 7:00. Much later than the usual time.

"What took you so long?" Niall asked as Harry walked into the living room and dropped his bag on the table.

Harry shrugged, "There was a mixer after the auction and I stayed for it. Tom was there again, Tom Ford. He's such a lovely man. And his husband Richard was absolutely wonderful as well. I want something like them someday. One day. But no... No I don't think that'll happen to someone like me."

"Harry?" Liam stood up and walked over to him. "Are you drunk?"

"Mm.. Maybe just a little bit." Harry hiccuped before giggling.

"Harry... It's a Monday night!" Liam stressed, putting his hands on Harry's shoulders.

"Yeah. You should've invited me!" Niall laughed, earning a stern look from Liam. "I'm just going to go to my room and watch some tele in there."

Liam turned his focus back to Harry, "C'mon. Let's get some water in you and then put you to bed."

"I don't want to go to bed, Liam." Harry frowned, slumping into Liam who easily supported him.

"You're drunk and it's only 7. So by flat rules, you have to."

"Stupid rules. I bet Louis would let me break them. He said he was a troublemaker in high school just today."

Liam pushed Harry so he could look at him. "You talked to Louis? When? Where did you say that?"

"I believe it was as lunch... No he told me that at the auction. Lunch was when he told me he was sorry again. Oh and lunch was when I told him about how he really should've used me."

"Oh shit, Haz. No wonder you're drunk. Let's just get you to bed, please." Liam was becoming desperate. Harry was drunk and spilling things he shouldn't be while in that state, things he'd regret when he woke if he could remember. Louis was getting to him way more than Zayn ever did and it was becoming a huge problem already. Not even 2 weeks of knowing each other. But what was Liam even able to do?

"Fine." Harry shouted dramatically, dropping his forehead on Liam's shoulder. "I'll go to bed. But only if you pretend to really love me and cuddle me for the night."

Liam felt his heart drop and his face pale, "But I do love you, Haz."

Harry lifted his head up to look at Liam, his brow furrowed and his eyes starting to water, "Why doesn't anyone else besides you and Niall?"

It was then that Harry broke into tears. It was then that Liam led Harry into Niall's room so the boy could be comforted by both of them. It was then that Liam understood a lot more was going on inside Harry then he realised. It was then that Niall decided to be careful with every word he said to Harry. Everything had suddenly become fragile with Harry, and they were afraid one wrong move could ruin it all. But they knew they weren't going anywhere. So it was that night that Liam and Niall made silent agreement on protecting Harry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a feeling the slow updates are coming soon. Trying so hard to make sure that doesn't happen, but school is already hectic.
> 
> There's a few songs for the fic I have picked out, but I think I'll only give you guys this one important one. This has to do more with Harry's past in a way.  
>  "Disarm" by The Civil Wars
> 
> Hope you're enjoying it so far. Thank you for reading it, you have no idea how much it means to me that you are!
> 
> Tumblr: livewhileharryxlou.tumblr.com


	7. I'm Drowning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Louis talk. Some other things happen.

"I need coffee," Harry told Ed as he passed by him to get to his office. "No human contact until then." Ed nodded and hurried away to get it, confused as to why it was a desperate need, but wasn't going to argue.

Harry sat in his chair and switched his computer on, attempting to start work before deciding the light was too much; he took an aspirin and rested his head on the cool desk. 

"Bad hangover?"

The sound of someone speaking in his lonely office surprised Harry, and he lifted his head to find Louis standing hesitantly in the doorway.

"Louis... What are you doing here?" Harry asked, putting his hand on his forehead so he could talk but still try and reduce the pain.

Louis took a step into the office and closed the door behind him, walking over to the chair and sitting in it. "I came to check on you. Last night was pretty bad, Harry and I know I'm probably the last person you want around but... I'm here."

Harry looked at Louis, speechless, the feeling of terror creeping back in. "I don't... Remember what I did last night. It's a blank after you found me talking to Tom."

Louis pursed his lips together in concern and leaned forward, "Maybe we should leave it that way."

"I don't want to. Tell me what I did wrong."

"Oh Harry. You didn't do anything exactly wrong. I'll only tell you this." He rested his elbows on his knees and looked at Harry with careful eyes once again. "At the party, you started saying things about being lonely to Tom... And I... Harry I may have pretended to be your date."

The colour drained from Harry's face, and he felt his heart drop. "Lou... Why? Why would you do that again?"

Louis shook his head frantically, "No no, Harry. It wasn't like that at all. You were drunk and so sad, and starting to cause a scene. Telling Tom how lucky he was and how you'd never get that and how nobody would ever like you in that way. So I stepped in. I came over, kissed your cheek and told you that what you were saying wasn't true. Told them you were just a dramatic and sad drunk and I was taking you home. Everything I said and did was to keep a disaster from happening. I don't think any photographs were even taken."

"So you... You helped me?" Harry was confused. Louis had no alternative motive in helping, he had done it just to save him from simply ruining himself. "No. You have to have a reason for doing it. Tell me you have a reason, Louis. Tell me."

"My reason was you! I didn't want to see you hurt anymore."

"I don't understand." Harry shook his head. "You shouldn't say something like that. Not when you don't care. Please don't lie to me like this."

"Harry. I do care about you. I know it's crazy that I do, and i don't know why but I can't help it. You deserve better than what you're getting in life."

"No. Please no. You can't say this. Please." Harry's eyes started to water and his heart was pounding rapidly.

"I'll leave you alone, okay? But I just need you to understand that I won't hurt you again. Not now that I know who you are." Louis stood up and left Harry, who was extremely terrified and confused.

Louis couldn't care about him, he couldn't say that he won't hurt him again. He just couldn't. There was just no reason for him to. Every word Louis said was playing over and over in his head and it wouldn't stop. It was a song on repeat, playing over and over because it was so loved. But no, it wasn't so loved, it was almost resented because it scared Harry more than anything.

"Harry?" Ed questioned, setting a cup of coffee down in front of him, reminding Harry of his horrible hangover.

"I'm sorry, Ed." Harry plastered on a smile and said a quick thank you before taking a sip of his much needed coffee. "Schedule please?"

They went over the day and Harry found himself free of Louis; he was definitely more than thankful for that. The morning was easy going, just paperwork needed to be done for the Herrera project and then photo touch ups. It was the afternoon that was hectic, the pieces for the fashion show Herrera picked out had been delivered and Harry, alongside the head stylist Amanda, had to work for ages to decide on how to accessorie for each specific outfit. They were feeling the stress of the project by the time they finished deciding it all. After that, Harry had to go for the team meeting with Liam to discuss which photographers went to which shows. An argument almost broke out between two of the employees, so that also ended up taking way longer than it should have.

By the time Harry got home, he was ready to put his feet up with a glass of wine and relax, but Liam wouldn't let Harry have the wine. They were currently arguing about it in the kitchen while Niall ignored the entire matter and was drinking his nightly whiskey and watching tele.

"Give me my drink, Liam." Harry shouted, reaching for the glass of wine furiously.

"No!" Liam shouted back, keeping it away from Harry. "You can't have any until the weekend. No more drinking any alcohol unless it's Friday or Saturday."

Harry glared at Liam, "That's bullshit. I'm a fucking grown man. Give me my drink."

"No."

"Fuck you."

"You're not having any tonight."

"Fine. Then I'm going to bed." Harry stormed out, passing Niall in the living room without a word and going straight to his room.

"You need to eat dinner!" Liam called after him, running into the living room.

Harry had his hand on the door frame. "I'll live." He slammed the door shut and locked it, acting like a teenage boy again.

Liam looked at Niall, completely exasperated, "What a mess!"

"He'll come around by dinner. Now come watch TV with me." Niall patted the spot next to him on the couch and waited for Liam to join him. "Maybe he just had a rough day, ya know?"

Liam sighed heavily and sunk back into the couch, "If he did. I wish he'd talk to us about it instead of lashing out."

"Well you did take away his favourite drink, Li. Don't think I'd talk to you either if you did that." Niall raised his glass in Liam's direction before sipping his whiskey.

"Niall. You can be very smart sometimes, you know that right?"

"I do. Now shut up so I can watch me show."

Rolling his eyes, Liam got off the couch and walked back into the kitchen. He picked up Harry's glass off the counter and held it in his hand for a second, thinking carefully about what he was about to do. Taking the glass, Liam retreated back into the living, walking past Niall and heading for Harry's room. The door was obviously still locked, so Liam knocked and waited for a reply.

"What?" Harry's voice was heard, thick, you could tell he had been crying.

"It's me, Liam. Please let me in. I need to talk to you."

There was complete silence as Harry must've been debating the choice to let Liam in or not before movement was heard. Harry opened the door and looked weakly at Liam, "What do you want?"

"Let me in. I want to talk to you."

Harry glanced at the glass in Liam's hand and licked his lips, "Will you let me have that?" Liam nodded and handed the glass to Harry, who took it eagerly. He stepped aside to let Liam in before closing the door, even though the only person left to come in was Niall. "What do you want to talk to me about?"

Liam walked over to Harry's bed and sat down, Harry did the same. "I wanted to make a deal with you as well as ask you something."

Harry hesitated before agreeing, "Okay?"

"On work nights, you can have your nightly glass of wine as long as Friday and Saturday nights you limit yourself to two."

"Fine. And what did you want to ask?"

"What happened today?"

Harry turned his gaze away from Liam and looked down at his hands, "Nothing worth mentioning."

"Anything, no matter how small, is worth it to me," Liam smiled at Harry, wrapping a strong arm around his shoulders.

"Louis came to see me early this morning."

"Well I think that would just about ruin anybody's day, wouldn't it?" Liam was teasing.

"He told me what he did for me yesterday and then told me he would never hurt me again."

Liam removed his arm and turned his body so he was facing Harry more. He took one of Harry's hands and held it in his own, "Haz. What did Louis do for you yesterday?"

Harry shook his head, he didn't think he could explain, not when he didn't fully understand it himself. Louis had stopped Harry from ruining something he had worked so hard to gain, and he said he did it because he cared about Harry. He said Harry deserved better. But Harry did not deserve better at all, not when he's so screwed up.

"Please tell me, Harry." Liam tried once more, his voice still soft and as comforting as possible.

Harry let out a breath he didn't realise he was holding in, "Okay." He swallowed roughly and started explaining what Louis had to him about the previous night.

"So, Louis acted as your date to save yourself from a drunken mistake?" Liam said after a while of silence. "Isn't that just him using you all over again? I swear if he-"

"No." Harry squeaked. "I don't think it was like that at all. Today Louis said some things that made me think otherwise. But they're also so confusing."

Liam gave Harry a curious look, "What did he say?"

"He said he didn't want to see me getting hurt anymore. He cares about me and he thinks I-I deserve more than I'm getting..." Harry just barely managed to get the words out, the feeling of fear, that was now starting to associate with Louis, creeping back in.

"Well I don't think he was trying to use you at all then. In fact, I think he's worth forgiving." Liam said incredulously 

Harry's brow furrowed, "I thought you said-"

"Forget what I said." Liam smiled and he stood up, ready to leave Harry be. "Now enjoy your wine. And thank you for telling me." Harry smiled softly up at Liam as he headed towards the door.

"Li?"

Liam turned around at the doorway, "Yes Haz?"

"Never mind."

"Okay." Liam hesitated for a second before turning back around and heading out the door, closing it softly with a click behind him.

Harry took a deep breath and fell back on his bed, feeling only slightly relieved. It felt extremely nice to let some of that out, but there was still so much weighing him down that he could never let go of. He was like an anchor at sea, sinking further and further into the depths of the unknown with nothing to pull him back up, the weight pulling him down. He felt so helpless and stuck.

 

Wednesday and Thursday thankfully passed without a hitch, and Harry was able to avoid Louis Tomlinson entirely. Eleanor and Louis were busy with Payne fashion things instead of the project, and Harry was able to work on finalisations of when each component would be done and also was able to entirely ignore the fact that the magazine hit the stands already. It wouldn’t long before compliments on his photography came in and offers followed soon after, and it somehow irked Harry to know that it would be because of the photographs he took of louis.

Friday, Harry was not so lucky on avoiding Louis Tomlinson. In the morning, he ran into the blue eyed male as he got off of the lift and had to make an excuse about having to hurry somewhere to avoid any type of conversation he couldn’t handle. However, by the time lunch came around, something he had to skip due to clashing schedules, Harry was forced to go to the Herrera fitting for Eleanor and Louis. Thankfully El was first, and he made it an excuse to ignore Louis.

“Hm… I think our choice of earrings for this piece was all wrong now that I see it on her, go with the purple ones. This is the gown, we have to make it perfect.” Harry pointed out, very aware of the blue eyes burning a hole into his curly head. “Well, after that El, you’re free to go to whatever’s next.”

Eleanor smiled at Harry and said a quick goodbye before going off to change so she could go. Then it was Louis’ turn. “Louis,” Harry breathed, closing his eyes momentarily to prepare himself before turning around to face him. “You’re up.”

He was already dressed in his first outfit, and he looked absolutely incredible, breathtaking really, making Harry feel weak at the knees. Louis smiled so gently at Harry, almost like he didn’t want to break Harry, like Harry was fragile to him. “Alright,” Louis nodded softly, going to the stand and standing on it, waiting patiently for alterations to be done. It was quiet for some time during them, Harry feeling no need for words, nor the want for them and Louis clearly giving him the chance to say something first. But of course, Louis being Louis, couldn't stand the silence and broke it. "So which fashion show are they sending you to?"

Harry, who had been looking anywhere but Louis, finally did look at him as he spoke with a soft but deep voice, "Audi. Stupidly sponsored but good one."

Louis' smile turned into a grin, "Liam's sending me there as well."

"Oh." Harry frowned.

"Harry," Louis stepped off the platform, the alterations for that outfit done. "Remember what I said yesterday morning?" Harry nodded weakly, how could he forget. "I meant every word. If it takes years for me to prove it to you, then I will work hard for those years so you will see it."

Harry looked away from Louis, feeling the intense look of something he found hard to recognise too much. Louis, made Harry look at him by tilting his chin towards him with his forefinger. "I swear I meant every word, Harry."

"Don't make promises you can't keep." Harry whispered, his heart feeling as if it was going to rip out of it's chest from the rapid beating.

"I don't break promises."

There were no words that Harry could find to respond to Louis, and thankfully Louis took a step back and went away to change into the next outfit. Leaving Harry to process what really just had happened with Louis Tomlinson. He was no longer excited for that show, instead, nerves bundled up inside him like they had no place else to go to keep warm and it was a raging snowstorm outside.

For the rest of the fitting, Harry didn’t say a word and Louis seemed to respect that, instead engaging the seamstress in random conversation to entertain himself. However, since it was Friday and Harry did have a show to go to that involved Louis he didn’t leave the room until he was ready to go, even after he left to go change. When Louis came out of the dressing room, clad in designer that someone from the magazine had picked out, Harry was more than eager to get the night over with.

“I have to stop at home to change,” Harry murmured, shoving his hands into his pockets.

Louis raised an eyebrow, “Are you inviting me to tag along?”

Harry’s face turned red, “Oh I just assumed since we both had to go to the same fashion show that we’d just go together. I’m sorry, I’ll just leave you alone.”

“No Harry. Goodness you really don’t do well with teasing, do you? I’d be happy to to with you if you wanted me to.”

"It would be nice to go with someone people know that I work closely with. I won't be suspected of anything... Wrong."

Louis smiled at Harry mischievously, “It would be fun to spark up your own rumours thought, wouldn’t it? Show up only to the pap with a friend and have them constantly searching for someone else to photograph you with while utterly failing.”

“That would easily backfire, Louis,” Harry’s tone was doubtful, but he had a smile on his lips.

“Ah but it would only backfire in fun ways. The pap is too predictable, so you already know what would be coming.” Louis was pretty much talking himself even more into it as well, the whole idea was ridiculous but was starting to sound pretty fun. “C’mon, it would be a night to remember.”

“Alright,” Harry nodded. “Let’s do it.”

 

 

They stop at Harry’s flat, getting there to find Niall being home with Liam still at work. Niall was on the couch playing FIFA in sweats and no shirts without a care in the world, "Harry!" He paused the game and ran over to him, wrapping his arms tightly around Harry's giant frame. "You're home!"

"What did you break?" Harry asked, concerned for the display Niall was putting on, he guessed he hadn't seen Louis yet then.

"Nothing, I bloody swear." Niall laughed, letting Harry go and taking a step back. The step back must've caused him to see Louis because his smile was replaced by confusion. "What is Louis doing here?"

"Harry and I both have to go to the Audi fashion show tonight, so we figured we'd go together." Louis quipped after too much silence from Harry, draping his arm over his shoulders. "He just needs a brand spanking new change of clothes."

Harry nodded slowly, "Yeah. I can't show up in my work clothes, it would be absolutely scandalous." He politely excused himself and walked the fairly short distance to his room to change.

Niall made sure Harry closed the door before speaking to Louis, "What are you up to?"

"The most genius plan," Louis grinned, earning a suspicious glare from Niall. "Relax. Harry knows most of it."

"Well I need to know all of it." Niall crossed his arms defensively.

"Alright." Louis shrugged. "But don't tell him. I'll ask him." Niall agreed not to tell, so Louis continued. "My main idea or goal is to stage a fake relationship so the paparazzi will leave behind Harry's player reputation, essentially making his life a little better."

Niall didn't say anything as he absorbed all that Louis had said, thinking carefully if it was a good idea or not. Finally he spoke, "Okay. You're sure it's a good idea?"

Louis nodded once, "absolutely."

The door to Harry's bedroom door opened, and out stepped Harry himself, the conversation dropping immediately. He was wearing extremely tight jeans, a Burberry shirt, a Saint Laurent hat and a few rings.

"You look really good, Harry," Louis smiled, almost in awe.

Harry looked down, digging his foot into the ground shyly, "thank you, Louis."

"Shall we go then?" Louis asked. Harry looked back up and nodded, leading the way to the front door. They waved goodbye to Niall and left the apartment.

 

The fashion show they were attending was one of the biggest of the season, photographers and interviewers were all over the entrance hall, swarming those that were attending. It was a bit crowded, not too bad, but Harry found himself being guided by Louis' hand on the small of his back more times than he could count. Louis was extremely tactful and managed to find the seemingly only route that led to no interviews and only a few pictures, so they were seen of course. The seating was absolutely brilliant, as always thanks to Liam, front row and also Harry’s favourite seat.

“Liam always knows best,” Harry grins as he takes his seat next to Louis.

Louis, already sitting, looks at Harry with amusement, “How so?”

“He always gets me the same seat to this show.""That's sweet."

“Every year?’

“Every year.” Harry nodded once with a grin, pulling out his phone and holding it out in front of both of them.

Louis looked at the phone, then Harry, a little confused, “What on earth are you doing?”

Harry gave Louis a look that said he was doing the most obvious thing in the world, “Taking a selfie. Do you not want to take one with me?” His entire demeanor change from confident to hesitant in seconds, and he started to lower his phone.

“I’d love to, Harry.” Louis smiled as he slipped his arm around Harry’s waist, leaning in for the picture as Harry grinned and lifted his phone back up. They both smiled for the picture and Harry took it, quickly uploading it onto twitter and tweeting ‘At a fashion show with my new friend @LouisTomlinson.’ Louis rested his chin on Harry’s shoulder as he watched him tweet and play around on his phone for a bit before the show started, not removing his arm from it’s spot around Harry’s waist.

 

The show lived up to Harry’s usual expectations and the designers that had designs showing were more than incredible. Louis’ arm had ended up on the seat behind him for almost the entire show and it would’ve bothered him a lot if he didn’t enjoy fashion shows so much. The two of them leave the show together, Louis guiding him by the small of his back once again, until they were outside and on the curb, waiting for the company’s town car that would pick them up. Once the car arrived, Louis opened the door for Harry and let him climb in first before getting into the car himself.

Halfway through the car ride to Harry’s, the first destination, Harry found himself yawning and nodding off. Louis noticed this and after a while slid over to the middle seat, "Lay your head on my shoulder, I don't mind."

Harry looked at Louis, his eyes evidently heavy, "Are you sure?"

Louis nodded so Harry laid his head down on Louis' small shoulder, closing his eyes. After a moment of silence Harry asked Louis a simple yet at the same time not so simple question, "Why are you being so nice to me now?"

"I told you before I don't want to hurt you anymore, and I care about you." Louis answered simply, like he himself had gone through the question in his own head and had found the sure answer.

They didn't talk for the rest of the ride until the car pulled up in front of Harry's apartment, and Louis had to give him a gentle nudge to let the dozing boy know he was home. "Harry, c'mon. You're home."

Harry blinked open his eyes sleepily and lifted his head from Louis' shoulder, looking out the window and seeing his apartment. "Mm.. I am." He yawned and unbuckled his seatbelt, opening the car door and getting ready to slide out, only to have Louis' hand on his forearm to hold him back. Turning back to look at Louis Harry gave him a confused look.

Louis has no real reason to keep Harry back, he didn't know why he did so, instead he said the first thing that came to his witty mind, "Just... Goodnight Harry. Take care."

Harry's confusion was replaced with a smile, "Goodnight, Louis." He closed the car door and walked the short distance to his apartment complex, going to the lift, pressing his floor number and riding it up. Once home he only bothered to go to his room and take his clothes off, passing out cold, naked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo hoped you liked the chapter!! Been super busy and almost didn't get around to posting on my usual day. Wow.
> 
> Another song I use to shape Harry is The Longer I Run by Peter Bradley James. Songs that have to do more with the story will come later I promise
> 
> Tumblr. livewhileharryxlou.tumblr.com
> 
> Trying very hard to keep up I promise.
> 
> You have no idea how much it means to me that you guys are reading this. Thank you all xx


	8. Chapter 8: Progress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fashion week happens. Harry and Louis get a little closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a late update guys. Promise I've been writing a lot more now! Lost a bit of inspiration for a while to be honest, but it's back and stronger. Wooho! Enjoy this chapter!

Harry Styles attended the Audi fashion show last night with Payne's newest model discovery, Louis Tomlinson. This wasn't the first time they were spotted together but it was the first time they were openly photographed as going to an event together. Throughout the entire evening the two were more than close enough and speculations have been flying. Pictures can be seen of them inseparable, never leaving each other's sides. Is Harry Styles settling in with Louis Tomlinson? Is he changing his game? Is Louis Tomlinson even gay? What's going on between the two of them? We'll have all the details soon enough. Bachelor Harry Styles, you can't hide this from us any longer.

The pictures that went with the article were one of Harry and Louis posing for regular pictures, one of Louis guiding Harry through the crowd, the selfie Harry took of them and the two suspiciously leaving together. For some obscure reason, this was the gossip news that had been circulating for days and ever since then Harry and Louis have been inseparable whether in their work life or personal, or that was what it seemed to the public. They were in fact, spending more than enough time together, but only a handful knew why. Harry had stuck with what Louis thought to be the most genius plan since books were invented, and they were going out to public places everywhere together. It was ultimately crushing Harry’s player and manwhore reputation, and the press was eating it up.

Niall was more than thrilled with the whole thing because it made Harry a hell of a lot more happier and that meant Niall could go back to teasing him a hell of a lot more. Liam, however, was slightly skeptical and couldn’t seem to trust Louis one bit. There was still the matter of what happened with Harry barely 2 weeks ago; and then there was still Zayn. Louis was still best friends with Zayn, Liam could see him texting Zayn almost all day and it irked him beyond belief. Somehow, Louis had managed to go by as forgiven and maybe he was sorry and just barely deserved to be, but Zayn, there was no way in hell he’d ever be. Nobody else seemed aware of Zayn’s very existence anymore except Louis and Liam now, which was probably the main reason why Liam was so skeptical. He had now made it his goal to keep an eye on Louis and make sure Zayn was never brought back into Harry’s life through him. Maybe he also wanted to push Louis out a bit, but that was half jealousy and he couldn’t do that if he made Harry content.

Currently, the four of them were at lunch at Harry’s favourite place on a rainy Thursday afternoon. Harry thought the day couldn’t have been more perfect, he was with his 3 best friends and was eating his favourite meal with his favourite wine while sitting next to Louis. The paparazzi were also sitting outside the restaurant, waiting for something interesting to happen, but of course all they were going to get was the usual photographs. Life was really starting to pick up for Harry, and it was all thanks to Louis Tomlinson, a man he had been just starting to get to know. He found out Louis was, in fact, passionate about books and had been writing his own, hoping one day to be published. There were other little things that he found out about Louis as well, like the fact that he adored tea, always had to have some before he went to bed or when he smiled, how the corner of his eyes would crinkle in the most adorable way possible. Things like that distracted him more often than not and his habit of zoning out had started becoming even more of a problem.

“Harry.” Niall said flatly, pausing for a second before shoving him lightly. “Are you even paying attention?"

Harry turned from Louis to Niall and gave him a guilty look, shaking his head, “No, not really.” He had heard bits and pieces, something about Niall’s upcoming party, but how could he listen when Louis had been eating his food with a jaw that had been made with the hand of God himself. All he could think about was what it would feel like to be able to trace Louis’ jaw with his hands, maybe even kiss his jaw. He had no idea when he started to think like that, but he didn’t think he was going to or could even stop.

“You and your daydreaming,” Niall grinned, not the type to even start a grudge. “Just remember you’re in charge of drinks, so supply well.”

Harry smiled and nodded, “Piece of cake.”

“You’re coming then, Louis?” Niall asked, making Louis turn his attention from Harry, he had previously been giving Harry an endeared look from the idiom that he had just said.

“Oh to the party?” Louis checked, even though it was extremely obvious that the party was what Niall was talking about. Niall gave a fed up groan followed by a nod. “Yeah, of course. I’d come whether you invite me or not. You know, I’m quite big on party crashing.”

Niall grinned and laughed loudly, making a few heads in the restaurant turn and look at their table. Liam, who had been silent for quite a while, was the next to speak, “Harry, isn’t that your mom?”

They all looked to where Liam was now pointing to and saw Harry’s mom standing by the entrance, not seeing them yet. Silence filled the table. Harry’s face turned white as he turned back, Liam and Niall shared a concerned look before leaning forward across the table, both worried for Harry. Louis, on the other hand, had absolutely no clue as to what was going on and looked between all three of them multiple times before saying something, “I don’t get it. What’s wrong with Harry’s mom?”

Liam, taking pity on Louis’ situation of not knowing, answered, but only vaguely, “You’ll probably find out now. She’s spotted us.” With those words, Liam pulled on his brightest fake smile he could muster, and as Louis looked at Niall he saw him do the same; it was the strangest thing seeing Niall have to fake a smile when he was always so naturally happy, this was definitely not a good situation.

Harry’s mother walked over to their table, everything about about her already rubbed Louis the wrong way, and when she opened her mouth, the way she spoke made it seem like her words had other intentions. “My darling, Harry.” She greeted Harry, enthusiasm barely there. “Come, give your mother a hug.” Harry did as he was told and hugged her, neither of them hugging too tight. Louis glanced at Liam and Niall and found them frowning, but when she looked at the two of them, they plastered on a smile once again. “Oh boys. I see you’re still spending time with Harry then. Were you the ones who made him finally stop his disturbing ways.” Oh. There it was.

“That was Louis,” Harry managed as he sat down again, his voice barely audible through the noisy restaurant.

“I’m sorry, dear? Speak up. Please do not mumble, I hate that.” The devil herself pursed her lips, waiting impatiently for Harry to repeat.

“I said,” Harry stressed. “That Louis was the one to…” Harry took a deep breath. “Help me stop.”

“Louis?” She paused and then finally paid attention to the remaining boy at the table. “Would that be you, dear?”

Louis had to clench his fist to keep himself from being his usual sassy and snarky self before responding in the most polite way he could muster, “Yes ma’am. I am, Louis Tomlinson.”

She smiled at him in what was probably meant to be real, but her amount of plastic surgery ruined that for sure. “And how on earth did you manage such a feat?”

“Well…” Louis was at a loss of words for once in his life. “I uh-”

“He’s my boyfriend.” Harry blurted out, making Niall choke on his drink and Louis and Liam go completely dumbfounded. “I guess playing hard to get really works because that’s just what he did and I couldn’t keep away.”

Louis managed to catch up to what Harry was up to and started to play along, “I’ve got him all wrapped around my finger. He really is the sweetest person alive.” Louis wrapped his arm around Harry’s waist and smiled, he was used to having his arm there, it was no problem at all. In fact, this was exactly what he wanted to have for Harry’s image, something that would help it all completely go away. What better way to start it than this?

“Well I have to say, I’m surprised.” Emotion was almost impossible to be seen from her, and Louis was now 100% sure she was the devil. “Well then. I’ll leave you to your lunch. And Harry, darling. Do not leave this from the press or else.”

Harry looked down at his lap and nodded and Louis couldn’t help but glare at her as she walked away. Did she come there just to see Harry? What a bitch.

“I’m so sorry,” Harry muttered. “I really am. I just. I can’t believe I made you do that.”

“No, Harry don’t worry about it.” Louis soothed, placing his small free hand on Harry’s large ones.

“You don’t understand. Do you know what she’ll do if I don’t tell the press that I’m dating you? That you’re my boyfriend? You’re not even my boyfriend. I’m not dating you. Now I’ve really gone and done it. Now-”

“Harry.” Louis stopped him, removing his arm from his waist and now holding Harry’s hands in his own. “Whatever is happening. Whatever this means to you. I’ll do it, okay?”

Harry, who had been avoiding Louis’ direct gaze, finally looked him in the eye, “You mean you’ll fake being my boyfriend? For everyone to see?”

Louis nodded, “I will, Haz. I will.”

“Are you sure about this, mate?” Liam asked slowly, skepticism rising in his voice.

“Oh will you just shut up. I think it's bloody brilliant!" Niall laughed, shoving Liam with his usual playfulness. “Just think about it for a second. Harry’s rep changes, yes? His mum will finally stop. And can we mention how much publicity Payne’s going to get for this? The photographer dating the model? How can you even doubt this, Liam? How?” Niall ended up rambling about how excited he was about Harry and Louis, Liam didn’t say another word about the doubts he had. In reality, he had no reason to not agree to this, not that he even had a say, but it really did benefit even him.

They finished their lunch and Harry paid, insisting on treating everyone, especially Louis. Once outside, the lights from the paparazzi’s cameras that had waited for them actually eat their lunch were flashing viciously. Louis took this opportunity to take Harry’s hand and link their fingers, justifying it with having to play the part as Harry’s boyfriend, when really deep down he just wanted to know what it would feel like to have Harry’s giant hands holding his own. He looked at Harry just to make sure it was okay and saw him smiling, which made Louis smile as well and the two followed Niall and Liam over to the car, ignoring the paparazzi’s shouts and attempts at asking questions.

 

@Harry Styles: “Got @LouisTomlinson something special today. Hoping he’ll come over tonight so I can give it to him.”

@LouisTomlinson: “@HarryStyles I saw you at lunch. I don’t know about that.

@Harry Styles: “Don’t think my boyfriend deserves his gift. Maybe I should keep it for myself.”

@NiallHoran: “@HarryStyles @LouisTomlinson You two are disgusting.”

@LouisTomlinson: “@NiallHoran I’ll bring you pizza.”

@NiallHoran: “Come on over @LouisTomlinson.”

@LiamPayne: “Oh God.”

 

That was how they decided to announce it, casual banter over twitter between ‘boyfriends’ and friends. Twitter blew up, the hashtag #manwhorenomore trending faster than Harry could've imagined. Niall thought it was the most hilarious trend he had ever seen so he joined in on it as well. They all knew that since the next day was Friday, they definitely would have to make the final statement, and what better way to do that then the Payne fashion show. Such little time, and yet a lot had passed since they first started prepping for it and the big day had finally come, it now felt a million times heavier than usual, at least for Harry. Louis seemed perfectly fine with the whole thing and was more nervous about walking down a runway.

Louis spent the night on Thursday, but he couldn't sleep. All 3 of the boys were asleep but he was tossing and turning on the couch for hours. Finally he gave up and stalked off to the kitchen and made himself a cup of tea. He then took his tea and walked back into the living room, shuffling through his bag to look for his pack of cigarettes he rarely smoked. They were in the bottom of his bag and he was too busy searching that he didn't notice Harry stumble into the room. He found the pack and sighed in relief as he pulled it out; Louis only smoked when he was around Zayn, extremely stressed or couldn’t sleep, and now was definitely one of those times.

“Fucking finally,” Louis zipped his up his bag and stood, pocketing his pack and lighter.

“Whatcha got there?” Harry asked, his low voice shocking in the silence of the night, making Louis jump.

“Shit Harry!” Louis squeaked, turning around to face the curly haired boy. “When did you get there?”

“About a minute ago, couldn’t sleep.” He shrugged, walking over to him. Louis could tell there was something more behind Harry’s words, but he didn’t push at that moment, so he filed the thought away along with all of the others he had gathered about Harry. “So what did you put in your pocket?”

Louis pulled the pack guiltily out of his pocket and showed it to Harry, “Can’t sleep either.”

“So you smoke when you can’t sleep?” Harry questioned, gently taking the pack and inspecting it. “Zayn smoked these.”

Louis bit his lip and slowly took the cigarettes back from Harry, “He still does.”

“Mind if I join you?” Harry motioned to the balcony door. “I won’t smoke or anything but I’d like to sit out there, if that’s okay.”

“Of course it’s okay. It’s your balcony,” Louis walked with Harry out into the cool New York city air, taking out a cigarette and lighting it as they both sat down. “So why couldn’t you sleep?"

Harry looked out at the city lights and shrugged again, “Just couldn’t.”

“Anything specific on your mind?” Louis took a drag from his cigarette.

Harry shrugged once more, “No, I just couldn’t. What about you?” He wanted so badly to tell Louis the truth and tell him how he hadn’t been able to sleep right for years, except for the occasional lucky nights; he wanted to explain how sure he was about having insomnia and how he hated to sleep without Liam and Niall by his side even though that was incredibly selfish. However Harry didn’t, and he didn’t think he ever would.

Lous got that Harry wasn’t going to say anything, so he humoured him by answering Harry’s question, it wasn’t like he couldn’t sleep for any deep personal reason. He was just nervous. "Fashion show tomorrow."

"Oh." Harry paused, his mind whirring as Louis took a long drag.“You’ll be great.”

“I’m modeling with others who have been doing this for years, I’m going to look like an idiot,” Louis groaned, putting his face in his hands, being careful to keep his lit cigarette away. “And I’m short.”

Harry smiled to himself at Louis’ mention of height, because Louis was, in fact, adorably short and plain old tiny. "Liam wouldn't have agreed to having you on the catwalk if he didn't think you could do it." He looked at Louis, his smile still there. "Liam does this thing where he takes people's unique differences that someone might be shy or ashamed about and makes them their... Well he makes them their best quality. The thing that gives them that spark of life. Your size might be it. Or maybe it's your eyes, maybe your cheekbones or your jawline. Maybe it's all of it together."

Louis bit the inside of his cheek and let his gaze drift away from Harry's for a few seconds as he finished his cigarette. "But my size, eyes, cheekbones, and jawline are all funny."

"Exactly. That's what makes you stand out. What makes you... Beautiful." Harry didn't dare do anything but whisper the last word, terrified that he had crossed some imaginary line.

Louis put out his cigarette on the arm of the chair and focused on it as he muttered, "I'm not beautiful." He flicked the bud off the balcony and stared after it, not daring to show any emotion after his confidence slip up. However Harry wouldn't take Louis not looking at him, and with as much bravery as his meek heart could muster, he gently lifted Louis' chin with his forefinger to get him to look at him.

As their eyes met once again Harry was met with the most guarded expression and he was taken by surprise. With quick composure and much conviction Harry spoke to Louis, softly and sweetly, "You are beautiful, Louis Tomlinson."

They sat there for at least an hour, mostly in a comfortable silence, but sometimes talking about random things that popped into their heads. Eventually they decided they had no choice but to sleep because of the day ahead, even though Harry wasn't sure he could sleep. Silently, the two made their way back into the apartment and shut the sliding balcony door behind them.

Louis smiled sleepily at Harry, "Goodnight, Styles."

"Goodnight, Louis Tomlinson."

 

 

“Wake up you lazy twat!” Liam roared into Niall’s bed room, attempting to wake him up for the 3rd time that morning. “We all have to be at the studio early!”

Louis and Harry, who were sitting in the kitchen to a nice breakfast that Harry had made himself, looked at each other and laughed silently. Liam was close to pulling Niall out of bed at this point; he needed him for work and today was a day that was hugely important to him. The whole thing was hysterical, really, and even though they probably shouldn’t have, the two were finding it to be the funniest thing in the world. It did not help that it was way too early in the morning and they both didn’t get much sleep the night before.

“LIAM FUCKING DICK I WANT TO SLEEP GIVE ME MY BLANKET YOU ASSHOLE!” Niall shouted, his irish accent heavy and thick. With this, Louis and Harry burst out into laughter that rang throughout the entire flat, which pissed Niall off even more. “SHUDDUP YOU WANKERS!”

“I swear he’s usually a morning person,” Harry proclaimed as Louis laughed even more. Eventually Liam and Niall both came into the kitchen, somehow Niall was dressed and ready to go, eagerly sitting down and shoving pancakes down his piehole. “Sleep well, Ni?"

Niall gave him an annoyed look and took another mouthful of pancake, “Slept fine. Could’ve slept more. Today’s the worst day of the year to be working for Liam.”

“Hey,” Liam frowned, pouting with his newly made protein shake halfway to his lips. “That’s mean.”

“And true.”

Harry grinned at them before scooting his chair out and clearing his dishes off, “I’m going to finish getting ready now.”

Louis nodded and did the same, “Me too. Mind if I use your bathroom as well?”

“Of course not, Lou.” Harry led the way to his bathroom, stopping in the living room so Louis could pick up his bag. They both took their time to get ready, brushing their teeth and doing their hair, joking around endlessly while doing so.

“Are you two done yet?” Liam yelled from the living room, where he was pacing endlessly while Niall sat calmly watching TV.

“Yeah, just about,” Harry yelled back, checking his hair one more time before walking out with Louis.

“It’s not like this is your set look for tonight, your suit is being sent over and we have stylists there.” Liam huffed, picking up his bag and heading straight out the door, not bothering to see if the boys were following him because he knew they were. “Niall, call Renaud and Emily and have them ready for the models straight away. Make-up gets done first thing.”

Niall nodded, following closely and slightly ridiculously behind Liam, pulling out his phone to send a text. Soon Harry was getting a text of his own, that was from Niall and he had to stop himself from snorting in laughter. The devil is on the move. Asses in line today or you ass will be on the line. Liam was the best possible boss you could have, unless it was an important day, then he was the devil. Harry couldn’t help but show Louis the text, his stomach doing somersaults as Louis laughed. Louis ended up burying his face in Harry’s chest to stifle his laughter after earning a glare from an annoyed and determined Liam. As soon as they stepped onto the city street they were flooded with flashing lights and Louis retreated even more into Harry’s chest to block out the lights that he was nowhere near used to. He felt Harry’s arm wrap even tighter than before around him as they shoved their way through the small gathering of paparazzi, all shouting questions.

“Can we get a statement on the fashion show tonight?”

“Did Louis spend the night, Harry?”

“Is Louis your boyfriend then?”

“Louis? Louis! Is Harry as good in bed as they say?”

“Louis! Are you going to be modeling tonight?”

Liam was the only one to answer any of their questions, even though none were directed to him, "Louis is one of our main models for our show tonight, and is going to be modeling for a very special and exclusive collection."

They were almost satisfied with Liam's answer, just almost. The question about Louis Tomlinson was still ringing in the air, open ended. "And who is Louis Tomlinson in relation to each of you?" It was a smartly put question, despite the ignorance of Louis being right there, still tucked away in Harry's side.

Liam and Niall both responded something around the lines of "friend" and "mate" which didn't really matter much to anyone. Everyone all turned to Harry expectantly, the man who was the crappiest liar on the planet. Louis opened his mouth before Harry could stutter out a phrase that would be too suspicious to believe, "I'm obviously his bloody boyfriend if you haven't noticed. It's not very hard to figure out."

The same man who had asked the question before asked something that made all but Niall tense up for different reasons, "Is it true you're also good friends with Zayn Malik?"

"Yes." Louis replied as coolly as he could, angered that it was even brought up.

"Does that bother you, Harry?"

"Don't you dare answer that, Harry." Louis glared at the man and took Harry's hand, leading him into the car. "C'mon, love. The devil's got a schedule to keep."

Once all in the car, Liam told the driver to hurry to the studio before focusing on his phone while barking orders at Niall. Louis was eyeing Harry carefully, watching him out of the corner of his eye. Like usual, Harry closed his eyes and pretended to be asleep for the whole ride their, wanting to avoid any conversation.

For most of the day, Harry immersed himself in work so he could avoid talking about anything deeply important. It was making things worse for himself, and more worrying for Louis. Liam and Niall were way too busy to notice anything out of the ordinary, or maybe they didn't want to, but it seemed to Louis that he was alone in trying to see what was up.

Finally, the time came and were dressed and prepared for the eventful night that would flip the rest of Louis' life upside down. He hadn't had time to let himself feel nervous all day but now that he was backstage, dressed in his first outfit without any of his friends around, his nerves were spiked beyond compare. Where was Harry? Harry was definitely supposed to be there supervising. This was his show.

"Has anyone seen Harry?" Louis asked frantically, his eyes pleading for them to remember anything about his whereabouts. "Have you seen Harry?" Another person. "Have you seen Harry Styles?"

After a few minutes of running around, Louis gave up and went back to his chair in the back corner, bouncing his leg up and down nervously. He wasn't supposed to be the one to get nervous, he was the crazy confident one. Fuck he just needed Harry. Just when he was sure he was going to get up and walk out, Harry wanders into the room. He must've come from interviews and pictures because his hair already looked slightly out of place. 

"Models on in 5!" Someone shouted.

Harry spotted Louis in the corner, nervously bouncing his leg and staring aimlessly at the ground and quickly made his way through the rushing stylists and models. "Lou..." Harry soothed, feeling the anxiety radiating from him. He knelt in front of Louis and took Louis' shaking hands into his large ones. "Louis, look at me." Louis looked at Harry, panic showing in his blue eyes, however his leg stopped shaking. "Hey... You'll be fine, okay? Remember what I told you last night?" When Louis didn't respond, Harry softly reminded him, "Liam wouldn't have picked you for the job if he didn't think you could do it. If he didn't think you have that spark of life he is always looking for. I wouldn't have suggested you, if I didn't think so either."

Louis' jaw went slack in surprise, "You suggested me to Liam? Even after what I said to you?"

Harry nodded, "I couldn't have thought of anyone more perfect."

"You're incredible, Harry. You know that, right? You know when to put other things before yourself, that takes a lot."

"No." Harry shook his head and looked at Liam who was walking onto the runway, disappearing behind the curtain. "I just understand that my personal feelings should never get in the way of others."

Louis frowned, "I don't get what you're saying, Harry."

"I'm not... I don't matter in the grand scheme of things, everyone else does."

"Harry that's-"

"Models, line up!"

"Good luck, Louis." Harry smiled, squeezing his hand before walking off so he could watch the show for himself.

The show was a success and Liam was so happy with it that he invited a few people over for drinks afterwards. Of course, Louis was one of those people and at the moment Louis was mildly drunk and very happy. He didn't fall at anytime during the show and all he received afterwards was compliment after compliment, also a hug from Harry that he may or may not of enjoyed a little more than he should have.

"How 'bout another shot, Louis?" Niall grinned mischievously. Louis eagerly complied and downed the shot with a cheers to fashion, neither knowing why they did so.

"Where's Harry?" Louis shouted over the music after some time of too much dancing and becoming much too drunk.

"Balcony," Niall shouted back. "Doesn't like these spontaneous parties."

Louis nodded and stumbled out the open balcony door. "Harry!" Louis grinned, seeing him leaning against the railing with a drink in his hand.

"Are you drunk, Louis?" Harry smiled, putting his drink down on the table next to him.

"What kind of greeting is that?" Louis frowned adorably. "I'm not drunk at all. Jus' tipsy."

"Oh?" Harry chuckled, motioning for Louis to come closer. "Everything spinning yet?"

Louis made his way over to Harry and managed to nuzzle himself into his side. "Too much."

After a moment of comfortable silence, Harry decided to tell Louis something he assumed he'd forget in the morning. "I used to get dizzily drunk like that all the time, it helped me feel light."

Louis looked up at Harry, his eyes trying desperately to focus on him. "Did you feel heavy when you weren't?"

"Yes."

"Do you still feel heavy?"

"All the time," Harry breathed, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. "All the time."

"I want to lay down," Louis groaned, suddenly aware of how drunk he was and not being able to handle it very well. He hadn't drunk that much in a long time, and was finding himself clinging onto Harry as he was led through the apartment and into Harry's bedroom.

"Did you bring a change of clothes with you, Lou?" Harry asked softly, helping him sit down on the bed. Louis shook his head and groaned as the room spun even more, surely he hadn't had that much to drink. "Will a pair of my sweatpants be okay?" Louis nodded and laid back on the bed.

"Too much." Louis muttered. "Too much."

Harry helped Louis out of his clothes and into the sweatpants before Harry went into the bathroom to get water for Louis to drink. As Louis drank the water, Harry stripped down into his boxers and climbed onto the bed. "Oh, Lou." He sighed, pulling his duvet over both of them and wrapping his arms around Louis. "Definitely too much."

Louis fell asleep to the words all the time repeating over and over in his head. He woke up up to the words repeating in his head as well as a massive hangover. All the time. Harry brought him a glass of water as he was puking the contents of his stomach into the toilet. All the time. The words would not leave his head and it just made him wonder more and more about Harry, surely Liam or Niall noticed the drinking that Harry had been talking about. Deciding he was done throwing up, Louis drank all of the water and walked back into Harry’s bedroom, sitting down on the bed.

“How are you feeling?” Harry asked, his voice still thick with sleep.

Louis fell back on the bed and groaned, “Like crap. I had way too much to drink last night.”

“You did,” Harry chuckled.

“Don’t laugh at me!” Louis frowned and sat up. “What time is it anyway?”

“About noon. Liam and Niall are already up and have left.”

“Fuck. It’s so late.” Louis groaned, rubbing his hands down his face. “How long have you been up?”

“A few hours.” Harry shrugged, leaning back on the bed while using his hands to hold himself up. “Want to walk down to the cafe and get some coffee?”

“Any other day, I would. But my head is pounding too hard to even attempt to walk outside.” Louis explained, flinging his arm over his forehead.

“Aspirin and then I make you a cup, then?”

Louis smiled, nodded and sat up on the bed, “Sounds good to me, Styles.”

They padded off into the kitchen, Louis sitting in one of the chairs as Harry started making the coffee. He wanted desperately to ask Harry about what he said the previous night, but something inside him was screaming at him, telling him it was a bad idea to bring it up. So Louis didn't say anything, he just sat in a comfortable silence and let the question eat at him. "Here you go," Harry smiled as he placed a hot cup of coffee in front of Louis alongside some aspirin.

"Thank you." Louis popped the aspirin into his mouth and downed it with the scalding drink. "Got any plans today?"

Harry shook his head, "Like usual, I don't. You?"

"None."

"Movie day?"

"Harry, you spend far too much time watching movies and TV." Harry pouted, so Louis had to give in, "Fine."

They spent the day curled up under Harry's duvet on the couch watching movies for most of the day. Louis had spent that time still in Harry sweatpants and wearing one of his hoodies as well. He wouldn't admit it to anyone, but he loved how it felt around his small frame. Really, it felt like something he'd read one of his favourite book characters doing, wearing a hoodie from the guy they liked. Or no. Louis didn't like Harry. Well he liked him, but not in that way. Nope. Nopety nope nope. Sometime between 5 and 6, Louis' phone rang, which he answered without looking at the caller ID.

"Hello?" Louis said into the phone, catching Harry's attention.

"Hey, babez. It's me Zayn. I'm back in town."

"Already?"

"Yeah. You have a lot of explaining to do."

Louis gulped, he didn't tell Zayn about the fake boyfriend thing he had going on with Harry. "Oh god. Shit, Z. I don't know why I didn't tell you, I'm so used to not messaging you while you're away for a gig."

"So what? You're like dating him now?"

"No it's not like that. Listen, I'll stop by later tonight for a smoke and talk, yeah?"

"Alright babez. See ya."

"Bye." Louis hung up the phone and sighed heavily, mentally slapping himself for not telling Zayn such an important detail.

"Was that Zayn?" Harry broke the silence that had come between them.

Louis looked at Harry slightly guilty, "Yeah.”

“Do you need to go?” He looked down at his hands and Louis frowned.

“Of course not, Harry. I’m hanging with you right now. Zayn can wait until 2 in the morning if he has to, alright? I’m not going to bloody well leave you alone."

"You can. I'm used to it."

Louis turned his body abruptly on the couch so he could better face Harry. "You shouldn't be. Whether it's because you tell people that you'll be fine alone or people leave you, you shouldn't be used to something like that. Do Liam and Niall leave you alone a lot?"

Harry shook his head, shying away from Louis at how hard he was trying to show he cared, "Not much. Only when I don't want to go out or Liam's worried I'll spike again."

"Spike?" Louis tilted his head in confusion before it clicked. Of course. All the time. The words flashed through his mind once again and he just knew exactly what Harry was talking about. "Oh. You mean drink uncontrollably, like you were telling me last night."

Harry visibly winced and looked towards the long forgotten movie, "I thought you wouldn't remember any of that."

"I'm sorry, but I remember every bit. Harry... Did you mean every word?"  
No response.

"Harry." Louis tried again, carefully. "Did you mean what you said? Do you feel heavy all the time?"

"Yes." Harry breathed, finally looking at Louis with pain flooding his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this! Abrupt ending but ya know. Chapter 9 beginning will fit more with it. Anyway. Hope you liked it! Thanks so much for those who have been reading throughout all of this and for those who've just started. Every read means a lot to me, you have no idea.
> 
> My tumblr is livewhileharryxlou.tumblr.com
> 
> Love you all. xx


	9. Fond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Louis couldn't be better friends. Basically a whole lot of fluff.

Louis had left for Zayn's not long after Liam and Niall finally got back home, keeping true to his word that he'd never let Harry be alone. However, Harry felt alone without Louis' warmth radiating from nearby or his laughter bouncing across the room. He was starting to become familiar, and Harry was having an excruciatingly hard time figuring out if that was a good thing or not. Just 2 and a half weeks ago he was content with having only Liam and Niall in his life for as long as he possibly could but Louis had managed to squeeze his way into a corner of his feeble heart.

"Where did Louis even go?" Niall asked as he walked into the living room, holding a bowl full of popcorn.

"Zayn's I assume." Harry shrugged, curling up further into Louis' previous spot on the couch.

"Yay. Zayn's," Liam blurted for no reason, sarcasm dripping in his voice.

Niall plopped down in the middle of the couch, spilling a bit of popcorn, "Mate. Louis' been best friends with Zayn for a while. I think the fact that he's mentioned him as little as he has is considerate."

Liam huffed and rolled his eyes uncharacteristically, earning a look from Niall. He was right, but that didn't mean Liam liked it at all. Zayn. The one name that always left a bad taste on his tongue when he said it because after what he did to Harry, how could it not? Liam had seen too many hardships in Harry's life, far too many, and despised any human being who added even the slightest bit. Harry was like a younger brother to him, and he wanted to protect him the best he could.

"Can we play FIFA?" Niall asked as he shovelled a handful of popcorn into his mouth. "All we do is watch movies, FIFA is more fun."

"Ew chew before you start talking Niall!" Harry scrunched up his nose. "And yeah. FIFA is fine."

 

Zayn was on his couch, more or less occupied by Perrie's mouth on his own when Louis came strolling into the apartment. Perrie was taken back by the sudden intrusion, but Louis was used to Zayn's uncanny ways and only rolled his eyes. "I told you I was coming over as soon as I could." Louis dropped his bag that had the remnants of the previous night's sleepover onto the floor by the door before walking over to them.

"Should I leave?" Perrie questioned, sitting herself up better from her position on top of Zayn.

"Yeah. Sorry, babes." Zayn shrugged, sincerity dramatically missing. She rolled her eyes and muttered a "whatever" under her breath before collecting her things and leaving the apartment. "So." Zayn started as he sat up on the couch, leaving room for Louis to sit down. "How's it feel to be the one to pull a dick move for once?"

"Don't. I'm not dating him. Not for real at least?"

"Meaning?"

"It's all staged to help him straighten his rep out."

"Well fuck, Lou. Why didn't you just tell me? We texted everyday I was gone." Zayn stood up, meaning it was time for a smoke.

Louis stood up as well and followed him outside, "I don't know. I was just so caught up in the new job, trying to keep up the bookstore and..." He stopped himself before he said it. Not because it was Zayn he was saying it to, no he wouldn't mind much, but because it would be admitting it to himself.

Zayn, who was pulling a cigarette out of the pack, paused and looked at Louis, "And?"

Louis let out a breath, "Harry. I was caught up in Harry."

Zayn smiled as he put the cigarette between his lips, "He'll do that to you, won't he? Consume every little thought you have because he's Harry. The most unique person you'll ever meet."

"Why didn't you tell me this instead of the half assed almost made up shit about him?" Louis asked, leaning forwards against the railing.

Zayn shrugged, "I'm a dick."

"Bullshit." A pause. "You were scared to admit you cared about him and you fucked it all up, weren't you?" Louis didn't need to ask, he knew he was spot on.

Zayn blew smoke rings into the polluted city air, "I hated that I was starting to second guess hiding Harry. I hated that I was starting to think about a future with him. Before that, I saw Harry as an easy manipulation and a pretty face. I was an idiot. Just needed something to keep my mind off of the shit in my life, but of course I got more than I wished for."

"You need to stop hiding yourself, Zayn."

"Not going to happen," Zayn took another drag from his cigarette before changing the subject. "Did you spend the night?"

Louis looked at Zayn with confusion, "Excuse me?"

"Did you stay the night at Harry's?" Zayn smirked, tapping the cigarette and letting some ashes fly off the end.

Louis' face turned red and he grabbed the pack from Zayn, pulling a cigarette out for himself. "Yeah. And? What about it?"

“Do anything particularly fun?” Zayn asked, a smug and suggestive look on his face as he flicked on the lighter for Louis.

Louis lit the cigarette as he gave Zayn an unimpressed and slightly offended look, “I was drunk, Z. Had way too much to drink to do anything, thanks to Niall."

"You're in Harry's clothes."

"Shit." Louis muttered under his breath. He had forgotten to change out of Harry's sweatpants and sweatshirt before going to Zayn's. Of course he thought they did something 'fun'. "I spent 2 nights over, okay? I didn't have any other clothes and because I was so out of it, Harry gave me his."

Zayn's smug look did not leave his face, "so he helped you change, yeah?" Louis nodded. "And you stayed in his clothes all day today. Neither of you saying a word when you left?" Louis nodded once more. "That boy is whipped."

"What? No!" Louis defended, his brow furrowing. "Harry is not whipped."

"You watch him over the next week or so and then come back. I'll ask you again and you'll agree. Unless you're just as bad."

"Shut up, Malik." Louis muttered between smokes. "Enough about me. Let's talk about your sudden constant need to have someone around for a little 'fun.' You're turning into the stereotype built for Harry. Are you okay?"

Zayn went emotionless as he blew the last of his cigarette's smoke into the air, stubbing it out afterwards. "I'm fine, Lou. Same as I've always been."

"That's what worries me. Has the same as always ever really been fine?"

"I just like to have a little..." Zayn almost said fun, he really did, but he caught himself and rephrased what he was saying. "I just like sex, Lou. Who doesn't?"

"What you're doing isn't normal and you know it." Louis placed his free hand on Zayn's forearm, his voice soft and all too soothing.

Zayn looked down at Louis' hand but didn't move it. Louis was more than right about Zayn's activities being less than normal, and he knew Louis was starting to piece together why he was doing it but he didn't want Louis to piece it together. They hadn't been friends for that long, how could he take Louis figuring he was just as fucked up as Harry? He couldn't. He could barely admit he was that messed up, not when he didn't have a reason to be.

"Zayn. Are you sure you're okay?"

This time Zayn looked at Louis and he smiled and nudged him lightly, "of course, Louis. What kind of world would it be if Zayn Malik wasn't okay."

Louis wasn't entirely convinced, but he let it go, maybe he was just imagining things from being around Harry so much. No complaints there. Not with Harry's soft Curls. Harry's big hands linked with his own. Harry's green eyes staring back as he laughs at one of his own hilariously dumb jokes. Just Harry. 

"You're thinking about him again, aren't you?" Zayn's face softening greatly.

"Fuck. You can tell?"

Zayn snorted and waited for Louis to stub out his cigarette before heading back inside with Louis in tow. The two did nothing but drink beer and watch hockey, because it was on, for the rest of the evening.

 

 

"Tell me what you want me to do." Louis whispered into Harry's ear, his breath hot and wet as he bit down on the lobe.

Harry's breath hitched and he tried to roll his hips up to meet Louis', but they were held down by Louis' strong grip so Harry couldn't gain any friction for his aching erection.

Louis kissed down Harry's jaw line and down to his neck, biting and sucking to leave a mark, a mark to let everyone know that Harry was his. "Tell me." Louis repeated, threading his fingers through Harry's curls and tugging lightly on them, earning a moan from him.

"I want- shit" Harry's words were cut off as Louis rolled his hips down to meet Harry's.

"What do you want?" Louis asked almost innocently, rolling his hips down again.

"F-Fuck me Louis. Please."

Louis leant down and kissed Harry softly, smiling, "Lube and condom?"

"Bottom drawer." Harry breathed, eager to have Louis inside him.

Louis got the lube and condoms out of the drawer and quickly prepped Harry, lining himself up before slowly sliding all the way in, both moaning at the feeling.

"Fuck Louis."

Just like that, the dream ended and Harry woke up extremely frustrated to Louis and Niall laughing in the kitchen. Fuck. Louis. Fuck. He had a boner because of Louis. God he wasn't 16 anymore. Harry flung himself out of bed and practically ran into the bathroom to start the shower. He let the hot water run over him as he wanked off, wanting to get out as quickly as possible before the guys suspected anything. Once he finished up, Harry showered properly, got out, wrapped a towel around his waist and walked back into his room where Louis was of course sitting on his bed waiting for him.

"Hey," Louis smiled up at him, his eyes crinkling adorably, making Harry's stomach turn wildly with butterflies. "Heard the shower running so I knew you were up."

Harry bit his lip and ran a hand through his wet curls, "yeah. I'm up." Lame, Styles. So lame it hurts.

Louis chuckled, "So what's on the agenda for today?"

"I don't know. Do Liam and Niall have anything planned?" Harry walked as casually as possible to his dresser to pull out a pair of boxer briefs, trying to ignore the fact that he was only a towel away from being naked in front of Louis. Two days ago he wouldn't have cared. Why is everything so crazy and insane with Louis? "Mind turning around?"

Louis fake pouted, "Yes. I want to see what's under that towel, Styles."

Harry was speechless to say the least as Louis burst into laughter, turning around to give Harry the needed privacy. "You should be used to be teasing by now, Haz."  
Harry quickly dropped the towel and pulled his underwear on, letting Louis know it was okay to turn back around.

"Maybe we should stay in." Louis started, his tone suggestive and really, where did this side of him even come from? "Send Liam and Niall out all day and-"

"Louis." Harry whined, going to his closet to pick out clothes. "I don't think you should be joking around like that."

"But I'm your boyfriend, remember?"

"Fake boyfriend." Ouch. That hurt too much to say.

"Exactly." Louis winked, but a hint of his playful demeanor had relented slightly and Harry relaxed. There was no way he was going to get all hot and bothered in front of Louis Tomlinson. Not in a million years.

Harry frowned at the ridiculous amount of clothes in his closet and groaned, crossing his arms over his chest.

"What's wrong, Haz?" Louis asked, his concern genuine as he got up from the bed and strode over to the taller male. "Are you having a clothing dilemma?" Despite their awkward height difference, Louis slid his arms around Harry's naked torso and rested his chin on Harry's shoulder, being as close as humanly possible.

Harry almost forgot how to breath. Right. Inhale. Exhale. Repeat. "I don't know what to wear."

"It's a Sunday. Wear jeans and a T-shirt." Louis shrugged, earning a scoff from Harry.

"I can't simply wear jeans and a T-shirt. I have to pick out the proper shoes and everything to go with it as well. Nothing is that simple despite what you and Niall think."

"Wear the tightest jeans you own and whatever shirt you think works best."

"Okay. Thanks, Lou."

"Are we interrupting something?" Liam coughed from the doorway, Niall snickering behind him.

Louis immediately stepped away from Harry, pulling his arms away as well and leaving Harry with an almost naked feeling. Well, Harry was actually almost naked. "No. Not interrupting at all I was just helping Harry pick out an outfit." Louis explained as casually as he possibly could.

"Okay well," Liam started with a huge smirk. Dammit. Why was there even that moment between them? "There's another crowd of paparazzi outside. I think-"

Niall finished Liam's thought for him because he thought it was golden, "It's because Louis stayed over 2 nights in a row and was seen leaving in clothes that were obviously Harry's yesterday."

"Everyone is going crazy over you two."

Harry and Louis looked at each other, both a little taken back on the response they were getting from the fake boyfriends idea but it was incredible. The insane thing was, it seemed like everything that people liked the most or fanned about the most were the things they did accidentally.

"Can we stay in for the day and then go out to dinner, my treat?" Harry randomly asked as he pulled on a pair of skinny jeans.

"Love to, Haz but Niall and I actually have to work tonight."

Harry frowned, his previous excitement quickly leaving. Louis hated seeing Harry upset and he had no intention on saying no to Harry's idea. "I'll still go with you, Harry."

Harry's face immediately brightened up, "Preference on where we go?"

"I have a feeling you won't find it too classy, Harry." Louis smirked, trying to keep his eyes focused on Harry's own instead of trailing down his body. Fuck. Put a damn shirt on.

"That's okay. Anything is fine, Louis Tomlinson as long as I get to treat you to something."

Niall made a gagging sound, "I'm leaving before I lose my brekkie." He left the room promptly while laughing loudly, leaving to do God knows what.

"I don't get it. Why did he leave?" Harry pouted oh too very innocently.

"Because you guys are full of fluff and kinda acting gushy." Liam chuckled.

Louis grinned mischievously, "Maybe we're trying to fool you and Niall too."

"Highly doubt you guys can do that. Louis. You're just too sweet on Harry."

"No. I'm not sweet on anyone, Liam. I'm Louis Tomlinson, jokester, prankster and avid reader. I've no time for other people other than their laughter or screams."

Liam burst out laughing as Harry practically dove into the closet, "Louis. Couldn't you have picked a better word than scream?"

"I agree with Liam!" Harry's face was red, half from embarrassment at thinking of Louis making him scream, and half from holding in laughter at something so inappropriate.

Louis simply shrugged and gave Harry a wink before joining Niall with whatever he was doing out of the room. Harry groaned the second Louis was earshot away and let himself fall back onto his bed, extremely grateful for the release in tension that had built up inside him.

"Alright. What's wrong now, Harry?" Liam asked as he sat down next to Harry on the bed. He had almost forgotten Liam was even in the room.

"Nothing's wrong. Yet everything's wrong. I'm so stuck, Li. I don't know what to do."

Okay. Improvement. Liam thought. Harry was opening up to him without prompting, very new or maybe troubling. "Don't know what to do about what?"

Harry didn't say a word for quite some time and Liam sat patiently for him to gather the courage to say something or anything at all. "Louis." Harry whispered, barely audible, it was so soft Liam could've missed it if he wasn't intent on giving Harry his undivided attention.

"What about Louis, Haz?" Liam encouraged gently.

"I don't know what to do about all these insane thoughts and feelings I get every time he's in the same room. It's fucking terrifying.

Liam smiled softly to himself, "Do you like Louis?"

"Yes. I mean no. I mean I don't know." He sighed heavily and brought a pillow to his chest. "I shouldn't, right? Not after what happened the first time I let him in."

"Louis was... Misinformed the first time, Harry." Liam tried, not believing he was defending or supporting Louis in any way. "He's really made up for it. Look what he's done and has been doing to make up for it."

Harry looked up at Liam and cocked his head to the side, "So you think it's okay for me to like him?"

"I do if you do."

“What the hell does that mean?” Harry almost smiled, cuddling up with the pillow.

“Whatever you want it to mean,” Liam grinned, making Harry roll his eyes and laugh. “Aww I made you laugh.” He laid back on the bed as well and pulled Harry into a tight hug. “In all seriousness, as much as I hate to admit it, I don’t think Louis’ out to hurt you in any way, Haz. Go for it.”

Harry sighed into Liam’s embrace, “Go for what exactly? Our fake relationship that my own mother brought upon me?”

“I think a fake one is as good as any. It’s not like you guys are much different in public as you are in private.”

“You’re building up false hope here, Liam. Stop. I can’t take false hope and you know that.”

Liam squeezed Harry once before sitting up, “I’m not trying to give you false hope, mate. I just, I’m telling you what’s there. Now let’s go out with Louis and Niall before they think something is horribly wrong, yeah?”

“Yeah.” Harry smiled softly and sat up as well, letting Liam almost drag him out of his bedroom before realising he didn’t have a shirt on. “Shit. Shirt.” He jogged over to his closet and grabbed a hoodie, figuring he didn’t need anything proper until later that evening. “And away we go.”

As Harry and Liam finally left the room, Niall shouted at them in almost relief, “Finally you guys are done. It’s been taking too long for you to be doing anything normal in there."

"Harry was having a shirt crisis." Liam lied casually, dropping down onto the couch next to Niall.

"No success then?" Louis smirked, gesturing to Harry's sweatshirt. "Unless you've realised how unnaturally comfy your sweatshirts are, Harry."

Harry smiled reverently at Louis, "I'll make you help me pick out a shirt later on."

"Hmm. I think I can manage that." Louis chuckled as Harry snuggled in right between Louis and Niall.

"I think we need another chair or something," Harry frowned, wiggling in his seat to create more room for himself but ending up closer to Louis.

Liam hummed in agreement, knowing the comment was directed at him considering only him and Harry provide furnishings besides for Niall's room. "Yeah, I agree. Why don't we go get it now?"

"Yes!" Harry jumped up excitedly, gleaming from his own idea.

"But Harry." Louis started, his voice dangerously close to teasing. "We can't be seen with you dressed like that."

Harry looked down at his shirt and then to Louis, "Oh right. Then come on, Lou. Back to the closet."

Louis stood up and followed Harry back to his room dramatically shouting, "But I don't want to go back into the closet. I'm out and proud!"

"Fucking shut up, annoying cunt!" Niall laughed from his spot on the couch, making Louis grin triumphantly.

Since Harry's closet was a walk-in, they both entered and Louis looked around fully at the copious amount of clothes. "So what goes with this amazingly tight jeans?" Louis asked, finding himself wrapping his arms around Harry once again.

"Anything in this shelf or this shelf," Harry explained, pointing out the two shelves as he did, trying to ignore Louis pressed up against him.

Louis peered over Harry's shoulder and looked at the choices. He finally decided for Harry on an almost plaid, burgundy-red button up shirt and pulled it out for him to put on. "This one. Wear this one."

Harry grinned in approval, pulling off his hoodie before quickly putting the other shirt on. "Now I need good shoes."

"I swear. You're worse than Perrie." Louis groaned, childishly stomping over to the shoes and pulling out a random pair of shoes.

"No." Harry sounded almost offended. "Absolutely not." He put the shoes back for Louis and grabbed a pair himself, laughing softly at Louis' adorable fed up expression. "Who's Perrie?"

Louis' face softened, "Oh. She's a friend I don't really talk to much anymore."

"Is it because of me?"

"No Harry." Louis took a step closer to Harry so he could reach his hand and squeeze it gently. "Of course it isn't. Why would you think something like that?"

Harry shrugged and looked down at his designer clad feet, "Because I just showed up and added all this fashion world crap to your life that has left you hanging out with me and my friends more than your own."

"Harry." The determination in Louis' voice made Harry look back at him again, his gaze catching Harry's breath. "Yes you did randomly show up into my bookstore and more or less pulled me into the fashion world with amazing reasoning. But I don't regret any of that because I had 100% say in it and I said yes to it all. I messed up in it too, remember? Liam, Niall and especially you are worth spending every day with. I love this fashion crap if it means I get to hang out with you, okay?"

“Okay,” Harry whispered, his heart feeling extremely warm and beating rapidly. “I like hanging out with you a lot, Louis Tomlinson.”

Louis smiled and took the smallest remaining step closer to Harry, making Harry’s beating stop for a millisecond. “I like hanging out with you too, Styles. Who knew a fashion zombie could be so insanely fun?” Despite the teasing, Louis’ voice was incredible soft and Harry wanted to melt in every word. Instead Harry managed a quiet laugh and ducked his head away, becoming avidly aware of Louis’ hand still holding his own. Fuck. Louis was going to kill him.

“We should go. To you know, get the new couch or whatever.” Harry rambled, shyly stepping away to head back out, his hand feeling bare without Louis’.

 

Shopping for a new couch was quick and easy, Harry and Liam only settling for Fendi or Versace, making choices a little bit more limited. They decided on a black, leather fendi loveseat that matched exactly with their other couch and called it a successful start to their day. Considering Liam and Harry's name, the loveseat was delivered an hour after they, themselves, got back home 

"You guys have it too easy," Louis rolled his eyes fondly, dropping onto the new chair and relaxing in it. "Can one name really give you that much?"

Harry laughed and nodded, settling in next to Harry as Liam and Niall spread out comfortably on the couch. "Yeah, I guess it does."

"I thought books and movies exaggerated. Geez."

"As much as I'd love to stay and chat," Liam started, looking up from his phone. "Niall and I have to go."

Niall looked at Liam and groaned, "But we still have 2 hours."

"Not anymore." Liam sighed, getting up from the couch, Niall doing the same. "You'll like the reason why. Trust me."

"Yeah, yeah." Niall grinned, following Liam to the door. "Whatever you say, boss."

"Have fun you two!" Harry called after them. "Be home by 10!" Louis laughed angelically, and Harry almost didn't register Liam and Niall saying anything back.

 

"Ready for dinner, Haz?" Louis asked as he leaned against the bathroom door’s frame, his laying against it as he watched him with fond exploding in his eyes.

Harry couldn’t help but smile at him with something a little more private, a smile reserved now just for Louis, “I think so. How’s my curls?”

“Your curls are fine. There’s not that many people outside.” Louis chuckled, pushing of the doorframe and going over to him, resting his chin on Harry’s shoulder.

“I know.” Harry sighed. “But I hate looking like crap with even just the smallest picture.”

Louis gave Harry a reassuring smile, “Like always, your curls are perfect. Let’s go, yeah? I’m hungry.”

Harry laughed lightly and nodded, turning to leave the bathroom, switching the light off as he did. They left the apartment and went downstairs, going outside and into the mini crowd of paparazzi that had formed. Were they waiting all day to catch them alone. Sheez.

“I got one of my family’s car,” Harry explained as one of the cars pulled up on the side of the street’s driver was holding a door open. “Since Liam took his and I don’t usually take taxis.”

“You rich boys and your rich toys.” Louis joked, climbing into the car, ignoring the shouts and flashes. Harry smiled at Louis’ remark and climbed in after him. "Tony's grill please." Louis told the driver, being the one to have decided on where to go for dinner.

"What's Tony's grill?" Harry asked curiously as he buckled his seatbelt.

"You'll see," Louis grinned, buckling up his own belt as well. Harry pouted but didn't press, he liked the feeling of excitement bubbling inside him for once. "What do you think Niall and Liam are doing?" Louis asked, trying to make a light conversation.

Harry simply shrugged and made himself more comfortable in his seat, "Who knows. Probably the boring business-y stuff of the magazine."

Louis snorted, "I see you're all fun and no work."

"Maybe I am." Harry stuck out his tongue. "Is that so wrong?"

Louis shrugged, "Probably not." He went quiet for a second after that, looking deep in thought. Harry let him and closed his eyes like usual. Louis must've figured something out because he was interrupting Harry's way of avoiding conversation. "Don't you dare pretend to sleep on me, Haz. We're going out just you and me so there is absolutely no excuse. It's only me. There's no reason to do that- that thing."

Harry looked down at his hands and nodded softly once, "Okay then. What do propose we talk about?"

"I get that you don't want to go into a heavy topic, yeah?" Louis placed a hand on Harry's thigh, meaning to be comforting but making Harry's head spin, however Louis' entire demeanor was soft. "So let's talk about... Um. Tell me about your family."

Louis should've realised how stupid of an idea that was from meeting Harry's devil mother, but once it was said, it couldn't be taken back. Harry had stiffened dramatically and Louis found himself stumbling over his words to make up for it. "No, stupid idea, Harry. You don't have to talk about your family. How about we talk about... Um... What got you into photographing fashion? Or just your hobbies in general?"

Harry's tension released a bit, "I always liked photography... And I had nothing to do and Liam needed one for his reshaping of the magazine so he asked me. Considering I already loved fashion it wasn't hard to say yes." Harry had started smiling by then and Louis couldn't help but smile as well.

"Were you guys all living together then?"

"No. None of us were but once we remembered how close we were in high school we couldn't help but get a flat together."

"And other hobbies?"

Harry shrugged, "I like hosting things and planning things. I usually do the unsanctioned Payne parties... And the occasional black tie event."

"You sound like a proper rich spouse." Louis nudged Harry with a laugh.

They pulled up to Tony's and got a table in the back, where it was the least noticeable. The two were sitting in a booth across from each other, at a burger place. Harry was almost horrified, but he was with Louis so he was thinking on letting it slide.

"What can you even get here that's carb free, Lou?" Harry groaned, scanning the menu frantically.

Louis smirked, "Probably nothing. Which means you have to get a burger and you will enjoy it."

"You're a horrible human being, remind me why I let you pick the place?" Harry scrunched his nose, looking over the chicken burgers, deciding they looked best.

"Because I'm Louis Tomlinson. Nuff said."

"Hello," the waitress smiled as she walked over to the table. "My name is Lottie and - Oh! Louis!" The girl, Lottie had only just barely looked up at the two boys.

"Lottie. I thought you weren't working tonight." Louis smiled, pulling the girl in for a hug.

"Needed the extra hours." She shrugged as she hugged back tightly making Harry's blood boil for no good reason.

"Well I'm looking for someone to run my bookshop until further notice if you want..."

Her face brightened up immediately, "Oh Lou! Really? That's your baby though!" She only then noticed Harry's presence and shook her head at herself before extending her hand in a greeting. "I'm so sorry, how rude of me. I'm Lottie. Lottie Tomlinson."

Harry felt ease settle back in as he shook her hand. She was his sister. "Hi Lottie. I'm Harry Styles."

She giggled softly, "I know."

"Lot." Louis groaned, rolling his eyes. "If you start again I swear I will-"

"Yeah, yeah. I know. Just order you two knobs so I can get back to work."  
_  
"Enjoy your date!" Lottie sang after they ordered and she went away to go put the order in.

Harry gave Louis a confused look, a little more of a deer in the headlights look. "She's a fan of us. Haven't had the heart to tell her the truth." Louis explained solemnly.

Guilt, that was what Harry felt. He needed a drink. Maybe Louis would want to go to a bar or better yet, a club afterwards. "I'm sorry I'm getting your life all muddy."

Louis shook his head, "Stop apologising, Harry. I know when to say no, okay? I'm perfectly capable of making my own decisions. You didn't force me."

"But-"

"No buts. Nope. Besides. I think it'll be good for Lottie to see me in a relationship light. I'll be a good example, yeah?" Louis smiled as Harry nodded. "Good. Now let's play 20 Q's."

Harry grinned in excitement, "Yes please! Brilliant idea, Lou."

"My ideas are always brilliant." Louis winked. "Alright. First question. Favourite colour?"

"Blue."

"Green."

"Second question." Harry bit back his stupidly wide grin. "Favourite song?"

"We can't stop by Miley Cyrus."

Harry was surprised as Louis' choice but nodded in approval, "Secrets by Miranda Lambert."

"Third question. Life goal?"

"Have a proper family." Harry said shyly.

Louis smiled, fond exploding in his eyes, "Be published."

They answered the rest of the 20 questions throughout dinner, Lottie stopping by only twice to see how they were doing. Or so she said, of course. Afterwards, as they were walking outside, Harry suggested what the next thing they could do would be, "I know a really good club, want to go?"

"Haz... It's a Sunday night. As fun as that would be, I think Liam would appreciate us functional tomorrow." Louis sighed, remorse in his voice as he really would want to go. "Let's just get you home."

"I'm the one with the car. Why don't I drop you off first?" Harry suggested as the car pulled up to the curb.

Louis thought about it for a second, "Only if you call or text me as soon as you get home."

"Yes mum."

"I'm serious."

"I will. I promise."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am more than you can believe sorry for such a late posting! School has been so incredibly busy there's been no time to write. My semester exams are next week and then I will be back on track to finish it all!! Woop. Yay for Christmas break, right. (I think part of the problem is I've become uninspired in the art of literature period because my literature teacher is a full out bitch. Can't even bring myself to read anymore. I'm dying....)
> 
> Anyway. I hope you liked this chapter. It's just a bunch of fluff because ya know what. That's just needed in life a lot of times. Fluff, fluff and more fluff.
> 
> Tumblr changed to harrysyslcoat.tumblr.com yeeeeah....


	10. Life goes fast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis' sister insists they have dinner at their house with everybody. Including Zayn.

"You have a boyfriend!" Lottie sang for the millionth time. "Can we please invite him over for dinner? We never have anyone over."

 

Louis shook his head and laughed lightly, "I don't know if he'll want to, Lot."

 

"Why wouldn't he want to?" She frowned, her joking behaviour draining quickly.

 

"Harry's... He complicated. Not too sure of himself."

 

Lottie gave Louis a not too convinced look. "He seems pretty confident with all the other-"

 

"Don't you dare say it!" Louis glared harshly.

 

"Alright!" She threw her hands up in defense. "Alright, chill boo." After a moment of release in tension she calmly added. "You really care about him, don't you?"

 

Louis shrugged, "Well yeah. He's my boyfriend, of course I do."

 

"No. I mean you really really care about him. I've never seen you like this."

 

"I-" Louis didn't know what to say, he was speechless to say the least. Lottie was more than right and that wasn't supposed to be. It was bad enough he was full on lying to her.

 

"Have him over for dinner. Invite Zayn so it's less 'meet the parents' like." Lottie smiled, proud with her idea. When all Louis showed was panic at it, she immediately took it back, "or not. What's wrong with Zayn? Did he do something? Is he hurt?"

 

"Harry and him... They don't get along. Have a sort of... History together." Louis tried explaining in as little detail as possible.

 

Pure recognition crossed her face and Louis was close to visibly wincing at it, "You mean the whole rejection thing that really hurt Harry's ego?"

 

"No, Lottie!" Louis groaned, running his hands over his face in annoyance. "It's way more complicated than that. Don't believe everything the media tells you."

 

"Then what's the history between them?"

 

"Nothing."

 

"For fuck's sake, Louis! I'm not a kid anymore. Just tell me the truth and stop sheltering me, I'm tired of it."

 

Louis was surprised at her outburst, but he softened up greatly, "I'm not going to tell you." Louis held up his finger to silence her beginning protests. "Not to shelter you, but because none of it is my story to tell. I would be doing wrong by two people."

 

Lottie smiled thoughtfully and nodded, letting her thoughts drift. "What are you going to do about Zayn and Harry then?"

 

"What do you mean?" Louis asked, genuinely confused.

 

"Well you can't keep two halves of your life separate forever." Lottie stated matter of factly, and Louis thought that was the wisest thing he had ever heard.

 

"I'll talk to Harry. He'd probably come if Liam and Niall were invited as well."

 

"And Zayn?"

 

Louis pursed his lips together, "I'm not sure that having Zayn and Harry's guard dogs in the same room together is a good idea, but okay. An attempt should be made."

 

"Sweet!" Lottie grinned. "Invite them for Thursday. I have that night off." Louis smiled and nodded, watching her chatter on about dinner plans and things.

 

Louis eventually was able to leave for work, anxious to figure out how he was going to ask everyone over and anxious to see Harry. He thought Monday was going to be uneventful and he'd end up being there only for the morning meeting, something he had no clue why he was going to, however it did turn out pretty exciting. But he still didn't have to stay for too long.

 

"Good morning." Liam greeted as he entered the room with Niall behind him. The staff was sitting around the circular table, Harry a few seats to the right of Louis. "We all know fashion week was a success, as usual and now we need to start the September issue mock up. An exciting development on that, we will be shooting all of our original pieces, which will be a lot per usual, in the Maldives." Liam didn't skip a beat in order to avoid unnecessary chatter. "Only the absolute needed people will be coming along and Harry is in charge of who that will be. Any questions?" Almost everyone raised their hands. "Good. I'll be in my office if you think of any." In other words, don't bother asking him.

 

Niall and Liam left the meeting room, others leaving as well. Louis took the initiative to stroll over to the very surrounded Harry. Funnily enough, as Louis walked by, people let him pass to get to Harry. "Haz? Hazza?" Louis called out to get his attention.

 

Harry immediately dropped the previous conversation at the sound of Louis' voice and turned to him, "Hey, Lou."

 

"Guys. Let them be." Someone muttered, Louis thought it was Amanda but he couldn't focus enough to tell. He was only just then catching a good look at Harry, and he looked really good.

 

"Oh my god they're so cute!" Eleanor giggled as she ushered everyone out with Amanda.

 

Louis didn't even look away from Harry once, "My sister wants you and the boys over for dinner on Thursday. Please come."

 

"Is it just your sister or uh..."

 

"My sister and I live together," Louis chuckled. "Just us two."

 

Harry smiled, "Alright. That sounds nice."

 

"Now about that trip..." Louis smirked, playing with Harry's rolled up sleeve. His patterned buttoned up shirt looked a lot better than anything Louis owned.

 

"You're automatically on the list." Harry told him in a playful tone.

 

Louis grinned, "Good. When are we going?"

 

"Next week."

 

"Next- holy fuck!" Louis sputtered ungracefully.

 

"The fashion world never slows down," Harry said, completely unfazed by Louis' reaction.

 

"What did you drag me into, Styles?"

 

"The career of a lifetime." He smirked, his eyes daring Louis to come closer, and Louis so wanted to.

 

"Don't know about that," Louis replied instead, keeping a safe distance from doing something he'd regret. "Now I'm going to head home, if you'll excuse me." Louis gave Harry's hand one squeeze before turning towards the door. He was more than glad to hear Harry calling after him as he made it halfway down the overly white hallway.

 

"Louis Tomlinson!"

 

Louis turned around and saw Harry peering around the glass door, "Yes, Styles?"

 

"There's clothes for you. In the closet. Liam doesn't like you walking around in t-shirts."

 

"Well show me where they are so I can go home, curly." Louis motioned for Harry to come over to him, which he almost immediately did. "What's so wrong about my shirts?"

 

Harry scrunched his nose, "Too plain to wear as the Payne fashion image. You need to look dapper or sexy at all times."

 

"Dapper or sexy?" They made it around the corner and to The Closet, Harry leading the way to Louis' clothes.

 

"Yeah. That's the idea we have for you. Since, you know, you are so sassy and sarcastic all the time."

 

Louis shrugged in approval, he could take that any day. "Sounds good to me." He still had a problem with being used as an image or icon but he figured it would settle in eventually. If someone as good as Harry was working in fashion, then it really couldn't be as bad as Louis thought.

 

Harry picked up a few bags of clothing and held it out to Louis, "Here you go. The rest is being delivered to your apartment."

 

"Why couldn't this be delivered as well?"

 

"Because this is stuff essentially from The Closet." Harry grinned, knowing too much and being too excited to tell everything. "You made such an impression during the fashion show that now designers are sending you their clothes to wear for free. Every fashionista's dream."

 

"Oh, so your dream?" Louis teased.

 

"I'm already living part of my dream," Harry smiled so softly that Louis wanted to capture the smile in a photograph and have it framed because Harry never got like that.

 

Louis took the initiative to press more, in a gentle manner, "What's the other part of your dream?"

 

It was almost like a light flickered off as Harry pursed his lips, changing the subject entirely. "Don't you have to get home, Louis Tomlinson? I have work to do myself you know."

 

Louis eyed Harry carefully but nodded and let the conversation slide without a word. If he wasn't willing to talk, then it wasn't Louis' place to force him.

 

 

 

Thursday came and Louis attempted to help Lottie cook but ended up annoying her with too many questions on how to do things, so he stood out on his balcony and smoked. He smoked about 5 cigarettes before he heard Harry's deep voice thrumming behind him, "Stressed about something, Lou?"

 

"Yeah. About how tonight's going to go." Louis blurted without a second thought as he stubbed out the cigarette.

 

Only Harry's steps could be heard as he moved from the balcony entrance to Louis, standing directly behind him and wrapping his large arms around Louis' small frame. "It'll be great, Louis. Don't be worried or you'll make me worry and we don't want your guest to worry do we?"

 

Harry smelt so nice. Harry felt so nice wrapped around him. The moment was perfect and Louis ruined it, "You don't understand... I listened to my sister and-"

 

"The bloody hell are you doing here?" Niall's shout could be heard clearly from the balcony and Harry tensed before his arms slowly left their place around Louis.

 

"You didn't..." Harry whispered.

 

Louis sighed shakily, "He's screwed up but I'm not going to pretend he isn't apart of my life for one part of the day and then pretend you're not part of my life the next."

 

Harry seemed to think on this pretty thoughtfully before he nodded slowly, "I get it. A dinner between all of us wouldn't hurt anyone."

 

Louis turned around so fast he bumped into Harry. "Really?"

 

"Yes."

 

Louis stood on his tiptoes and gave Harry a chaste kiss on the cheek, "Thank you."

 

Harry smiled as softly as he had earlier that week, Louis wanted to kiss that smile forever. "Fucking leave!" Another shout was heard from inside. Harry motioned for them to go inside and Louis led the way, Harry following and closing the sliding door behind him.

 

"Hey!" Louis called, gaining the attention of everyone in the room. "No swearing in front of Lottie, mind you."

 

"What is Zayn doing here?" Liam seethed, his fist clenched tightly.

 

Louis calmly stood his ground, only glancing at the startled but frustrated Zayn as he leant back into Harry who had stood directly behind him. "Lottie told me to invite all of my friends, so I did just that. Harry's okay with it, so you should be too."

 

Liam and Niall both seemed to relax a bit as they looked at Harry before Louis once more, muttering 'okay's' as an awkward tension settled throughout the room. Louis couldn't have been more thankful for Harry's never ending conversation skills at that moment as Harry's voice rang, "Wine or champagne anyone?"

 

"I don't-" Louis started to explain that he didn't have any and that he only had beer.

 

"I brought some, Lou. You really think I'd risk a dinner with even cheap stuff?" Harry grinned. "So drinks?"

 

"Wine please." Liam smiled politely at Harry.

 

"Louis. Please tell me you have at least beer, maybe even whiskey?" Niall chirped, way too hopeful.

 

Louis rolled his eyes with a laugh, "Niall, mate. I only have beer. My sister doesn't drink yet and only Z comes over. Let's get real."

 

"Then a beer for me."

 

Louis glanced at Zayn who had settled into Louis' couch and was checking his phone. "Z?"

 

"Yeah, bebez?" Zayn looked up at Louis.

 

"Drink?"

 

"Water."

 

Louis gave him a funny look but didn't say anything, heading towards the kitchen with Harry where Lottie was cooking. She turned around when she heard them come in and a big smile spread across her face, "Oh hi!"

 

"Hey, Lot." Louis gave her a kiss on the top of her head and went to the fridge to pull out two cans of beers before getting glasses out.

 

Harry watched Lottie as she cooked, licking his lips slightly and making Louis' head spin. "Need any help?"

 

She giggled, "Are you like Louis and don't know how to do shit?"

 

"Swearing, Lottie!"

 

Lottie simply stuck out her tongue and turned her attention back to Harry. "I'm really good at cooking." Harry told her proudly.

 

"Well that's good. But no thanks, I just finished." She turned around completely and leant against the counter. "So how's everything between the guard dogs and Zayn?"

 

Harry let out a laugh, "You called them the guard dogs?"

 

"Well duh!" Louis shrugged like it was the most obvious name for Niall and Liam. "I think things will be fine. But Zayn's being distant again."

 

"What do you mean again?" Harry deadpanned.

 

"I-" Louis wasn't sure he should tell Harry anything too heavy to do with Zayn, but Lottie must've thought different because she spilled it all out, no problem.

 

"We think Zayn's shit depressed, addicted to sex and just about had enough." She told Harry.

 

Harry immediately looked to Louis for confirmation with panic in his eyes. Louis couldn't do anything but helplessly nod and elaborate, "It's complicated, I guess. Just don't act like we told you, yeah? Or everything I've worked to get him to trust me with is gone..."

 

"I should get the drinks out," Louis muttered after a moment of silence. He picked up four of the glasses and walked out into the living room again.

 

"You know, my brother really cares about you. Probably as much, if not more, than he does about Zayn and I." Lottie whispered to Harry once Louis was gone. "And if that's not saying something, then I don't know what is. Now help me put the food on the table so we can eat."

 

At the words Lottie said, Harry was taken back and had to reorient himself before grabbing some of the dishes and setting it onto the table. Once they had everything on it Lottie eagerly dragged Harry back into the living room.

 

"Dinner's ready!" She announced, pride beaming on her face, mixed with excitement. They all followed her back into the kitchen and hovered around the table, waiting for instruction. "I call sitting next to Harry," was all she said as she sat in one of the chairs and motioned for Harry to do the same. She looked at Louis expectantly, who only have her a weird look before realising she wanted him to sit next to Harry, of course. To her, they were dating. Louis sat next to Harry and gave him a shrug, mouthing, 'I almost forgot.' Zayn sat next to Louis, of course and Niall next to Lottie, leaving Liam in between Niall and Zayn.

 

"Can we eat now?" Niall groaned, his mouth practically watering.

 

"You're shameless." Louis laughed, but he glanced at Lottie who grinned and nodded. "Yup. Go ahead."

 

Once they were all served, the chatting began and seemed to have no end. Niall and Lottie found a lot of common interests and never found a stumble in their conversation unless they were shoving food into their mouths. Somehow, by a miracle or by third wheel pairing, Zayn and Liam ended up in very simple conversation, it wasn't much but it was something. Louis just talked a little with Harry, ate and watched everyone. He was glad people were getting along, but was even more glad to be sitting with Harry. Sometime during the meal, his and Harry's hand ended up linked together; he had no idea if he did it or if Harry did but he all did know was that it felt so comfortable and right. Louis was so caught up in what Harry was saying at one point, his eyes sparkling with life and excitement, that it took Zayn a few tries of saying his name to get his attention. "Louis!"

 

"Yeah? Sorry." Louis replied to Zayn finally.

 

Zayn rolled his eyes and leaned over to Louis to whisper in his ear, "Does everyone know you two are faking or do you guys just hold hands for fun now?"

 

Louis looked at his and Harry's intertwined hands and lightly blushed, "I uh- Lottie doesn't know."

 

"That's a bullshit cover up and you know it," Zayn smirked, turning back to Liam and leaving Louis quite flustered.

 

"Dessert time!" Lottie called out, making Louis jump which caused Harry to give him an odd look. Louis looked at Harry and gave him a weak smile, the smile turned into a grin because well, how could it not when it was Harry. Shit, Louis was so gone for him.

 

"I'll help you out, Lot," Zayn offered, scooting his chair back as Lottie did.

 

Lottie grinned, "Aw thank you, Zaynie." The two trudged off into the kitchen, leaving the four boys alone.

 

"I like Lottie," Niall stated, stuffing his last piece of chicken into his mouth. "She's cool."

 

"Of course she is, she's a Tomlinson." Louis joked.

 

Liam chuckled, "I guess I need to talk to her more?"

 

"You haven't talked to her yet?" Louis asked flatly.

 

"No." Liam responded guiltily. "I've been chatting with Zayn because none of you guys seem polite enough to do so."

 

Louis eyed Liam suspiciously, not sure about his reasoning but he didn't press. "So you're all having a good time?" Louis asked Harry more than the rest.

 

Harry smiled at Louis and nodded, "A really good time."

 

Niall coughed, him and Liam looking way too smug for Louis' liking. "If you two are done." Niall sipped his beer nonchalantly and Liam snorted as Harry gave the most innocent look.

 

"What?" Harry asked defensively.

 

"Nothing,” Liam shrugged, earning a cold look from Louis. This only caused a more smug look from Liam and Louis almost started pouting like Harry, but he couldn’t let himself drop it.

 

“Then both of you drop it.” Louis snapped.

 

“Is there a draft in here or did someone piss Louis off?” Zayn joked as he carried a pie into the room and put it down on the centre of the table.

 

Niall found what Zayn said absolutely hysterical, even Liam was laughing. Louis glared at them all and rolled his eyes, “Oh come off it, Zayn. I’ll tell Perrie you’re not really str-”

 

“Shut the fuck up, you dick.” Zayn immediately went into defensive mode and tension filled the room just as Lottie walked in. She was completely oblivious as she placed another pie on the table. “I’m going out for a smoke,” Zayn muttered, leaving the room.

 

“Shit.” Louis cursed under his breath as Harry squeezed his hand that never left his own. “I should go talk to him.”

 

Lottie looked at Louis and shook her head, “Lou, whatever you said, you should give him his space. You know he won’t talk to you right now.”

 

“Will he talk to me?” Harry asked without looking away from Louis. When nobody answered Harry, he tried once again. “Do you think Zayn will talk to me? He never had a problem before..”

 

“I am absolutely not going to let you talk to Zayn alone!” Liam fumed, rising in his seat and leaning forward. “What if he tries to, I don’t know… Make a move on you or something? I won’t be around to beat his ass!”

 

“No. I think Harry’s right. It might be a good idea. I don’t know what happened between the two of them, but Zayn sees how much Louis cares about Harry and he wouldn’t do anything to hurt Louis, not even when he’s angry at him. I think that is reassurance enough that nothing would happen.” Lottie told them all. Louis could not believe she said what she did, but he couldn’t deny it for two reasons. The first, she’d know he was lying to her about him and Harry being in a fake relationship, the second being, she was entirely right.

 

Liam pursed his lips together but nodded, “Alright. Go talk to him, Haz.”

 

Harry nodded once and scooted his chair back; Louis gave him a reassuring smile as he left the room. He walked through the living room and outside to the balcony where Zayn was sitting, smoking. “Hey,” Harry greeted softly, sitting down next to him. Zayn looked at Harry, taken back that he was there. “You stormed out of there pretty fast. Everything alright?”

 

Zayn only shrugged so Harry nudged him to get the right answer. “No.” Zayn shook his head, taking a drag from his cigarette.

 

“Tell me what’s wrong, Zayn. You know you can talk to me.”

 

Just like before, Zayn opened up to Harry with barely any coaxing. “I’m tired, Harry.”

 

“Tired of what?”

 

“Tired of hiding everything about myself. Tired of lying to everyone.”

 

“Lying about what?”

 

“Who I am.”

 

Full recognition grew in Harry’s eyes. He knew exactly what Zayn was talking about, he had found out about all of the things Zayn was referring to in the past and he didn’t have to ask what they were again. “Come out of the closet, Zayn. Let yourself fall in love for once.”

 

“It’s not that simple.”

 

“Yes it is. Maybe not start in that order, but if you’re done being tired, this is your way of fixing it.”

 

Zayn looked at Harry, his eyes soft and full of sorrow, “When did you get so… Wise?”

 

“I grew up. Now let’s go back inside and you should go hug Louis and tell him you love him.” Harry nudged Zayn with a smile.

 

Zayn gave Harry an unconvinced look, “I’m not sure I should be the one telling Louis I love him.”

 

“E-Excuse me?” Harry stuttered, his face turning red.

 

“Oh please. Harry, you look at Louis like he’s your whole world. I would know, you used to look at me like that..” Zayn’s voice trailed off, but he bounced back. “If you care about him, make sure he knows it before you get in too deep. Make sure you both know it.”

 

“I think we both grew up,” Harry laughed lightly, standing up. “C’mon. There’s pie and I want some before Louis and Niall eat all of it.” Zayn stubbed out his cigarette and stood up as well, following Harry back inside and to everybody else.

 

The night ended up with everyone gathered back in the front room, Liam, Lottie and Zayn sharing the couch, Niall sitting on the floor in front of the TV and Harry on the big chair with Louis sitting comfortably in his lap. They were all talking away the hours and before they knew it, the time had reached 10, which was way too late for Liam’s liking.

 

“Alright, boys. Time to get home. We have work tomorrow.” Liam announced, getting up from his spot on the couch, leaving a grumbling and half asleep Zayn; he smiled at Zayn and kicked Niall for him to get up, albeit begrudgingly.

 

“I’m going to stay,” Harry wrapped his arms tighter around Louis. “I don’t have to be at work until late tomorrow morning.”

 

Liam raised his eyebrows but didn’t press on the matter, “Alright. Don’t come home too late. And only one more glass of wine, okay?”

 

Harry smiled and nodded as Louis replied for him, “I’ll make sure Harry’s on his best behaviour, Liam. You’ve nothing to worry about.”

 

“I’m not even going to respond to that,” Liam said as he waited for Niall to get up off of the floor. Once they said their goodbyes, the two left the apartment and Zayn got up almost immediately after.

 

“I’m going to head home as well, I’m beat.” Zayn stretched his arms above his head.

 

Lottie rolled her eyes at Zayn in a ‘bitch please’ manner, “When have you not stayed the night after dinner?”

 

“He’s going to a party, Lot. Let him go,” Louis said with his eyes closed.

 

“Can I go?” Lottie asked excitedly, sitting up straight.

 

Louis sat up as well and shook his head, “Definitely not! Not even if you were 21. Nope.”

 

“Louis, I’m just going to a cocktail party.” Zayn chuckled. “Are the parties we go to really that bad?”

 

“Yes, they are. I don’t even know why I go to them.” Louis snarked, leaning back into Harry. “Alright well… Zayn, if it’s alright with you, it’s alright with me.”

 

“Oh my god! Zayn let me go. Please!” Lottie begged, sticking out her bottom lip hilariously.

 

Zayn laughed and nodded, “Of course, babez. If you have something appropriate to wear, you can be my plus one. No problem.” She practically screamed in delight and ran into her bedroom to get ready as fast as she possibly could.

 

Louis nodded once, in respect to Zayn, “Thank you. Take care of her, will you?”

 

Zayn chuckled, “Of course. She’s like a sister to me.”

 

When Lottie came out, which wasn’t too much later, Zayn held out his arm for her to take, which she gladly did, letting him lead the way to the door. “Have fun you two,” Zayn called out just before he closed the door.

 

Finally, after what felt like hours, a comfortable silence filled the apartment and Louis melted even more into Harry’s warm, strong arms. He would’ve fallen asleep like that if Harry didn’t call him out on it, “Hey… Are you falling asleep on me, Lou?”

 

“No, of course not.” Louis mumbled, yawning.

 

“C’mon can we talk?” Harry asked, his voice suddenly becoming very serious. With this sudden change of tone, Louis immediately woke himself up and sat up.

 

He nodded and got off of Harry’s lap, taking his hand and leading him to the couch so they could face each other better. “What’s wrong, Haz?” Louis asked, his attention fully on Harry.

 

“Nothing’s wrong, per say…” Harry started, his burst of bravery slowly leaving him. “I just… I was given good advice today and I-I just…”

 

“Harry, whatever it is, I’m not going to judge you. You can tell me,” Louis said, looking into Harry’s eyes, trying to encourage him to go on.

 

Harry’s breath hitched as his eyes met with Louis’ and before he could even realise what he was doing, he started leaning in. He brushed his lips over Louis’ before he pressed a soft kiss to his lips. As soon as the realisation hit that he was kissing Louis, Harry pulled away, not giving any time to see if Louis would even respond. “Oh my god, Louis. Oh my god! I’m so sorry.” Harry put his face into his hands. 

 

It took Louis a second to even process what had happened. Harry Styles had kissed him, Louis Tomlinson. But now he was apologising for doing so and god Louis was being an idiot because he was just sitting there and gaping at Harry. Just gaping. Say something. “No, Harry. It’s okay.”

 

Harry shook his head, “No. I’m so sorry, Louis.”

 

“Harry, please. Look at me.” Louis coaxed, pulling Harry’s hands away from his face and tilting his chin gently to make Harry look at him. “It’s okay because I’ve wanted to kiss you for a while now as well.”

 

Harry laughed nervously, “So we’re good?”

 

“Of course. More than good.”

 

Harry paused and thought for a second, which wasn’t always a good thing. “Are we like how Zayn and I were?”

 

“What do you mean by that?” Louis asked carefully, his hand trailing down Harry’s arm before taking his hand in his own..

 

“All physical, and everything else is practically having to be forced to even be remotely there.” Harry answered meekly, his eyes tearing away from Louis’.

 

Louis let out an endeared chuckle, “Haz. We already put ourselves out as a fake couple. I don’t think we could even be only physical if we tried. Besides, I wouldn’t want that. I want to take every piece of you and care for it because that’s how important you are to me.”

 

“I don’t get…”

 

“What did this world do to you, Styles?” Louis asked hypothetically. Harry almost answered but Louis shook his head to keep him from doing so. “Harry Styles. Will you be my proper boyfriend. Not just in media standings, or for my sister or your mother. But for you and I, and you and I alone. Where I will proudly show you off, but I will never share you.”

 

A grin stretched across Harry’s face, as he nodded eagerly, making Louis’ heart flutter as he leant in and kissed Harry deeply because he felt like he finally could. They made out for a while, nothing heavy to get them hot and bothered, just kisses that were slow and sweet, kisses that made them still breathless as they broke apart, curling up with each other on the couch and eventually drifting off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took forever.  
> I had this ending written out but it got deleted due to my old computer completely crashing. So I'm rewriting the ending.  
> Here you are.

**Author's Note:**

> Yup so. That's the first chapter. Hope you like it heh...


End file.
